


Do or Do Not, There Is No Try

by andquitefrankly



Series: Do or Do Not [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, DODNTINT, God can these two just make out already?, I know what you're thinking, Loki just really wants to be left alone, Loki's a super nerd, M/M, Thor is super clueless about everything, Tony wants to be his friend, everyone else thinks he's crazy, hope you're ready for all of the references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 76,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andquitefrankly/pseuds/andquitefrankly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avengers High School AU. Loki's a nerd. Not just any kind of nerd. But a huge nerd. With a heart of lead. Why Tony Stark has taken an interest in him is beyond anyone's imagination. Maybe he wants to socialize him. He possibly sees the advantages of Loki being super cool. Or maybe, just maybe, Tony wants to be his friend, which is probably the most far fetched reasoning yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The T-Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's November and he still doesn't know their names, but as far as Loki can tell he doesn't need to know. And, if he plays his cards right, he never will. That way, twenty five years from now, when he gets his invite to their class reunion he can laugh at it hysterically and tear it into tiny little pieces and feed it to a homeless guy without any sort of remorse. Loki was looking forward to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story is finished, but I've been given fan art so I'll just put it here, for those loverlies finding this fic. [This amazing art](http://mangarainbow.deviantart.com/art/Loki-high-school-au-Biro-collage-425112448) was inspired by DODNTINT so here it shall go. Hope you like it. I like it. I like it a lot.   
> Truth be told this is basically the only fan art... well that's not true.  
> There's also [this really great one](http://meixx.deviantart.com/art/Lighten-Up-Dude-328522979) as well.   
> Now I'm done. :)

Floppy disk.

It's a floppy disk, Loki thought to himself as he opened his locker, but rather than chewing off her head, Loki smiled politely at his neighbor and merely nodded.

"Cool," she said as she popped her gum for what must have been the millionth time that morning. Her attention was quickly deviated by her friend who Loki had been calling "Bimbo" since September. His neighbor: "Chew, Pop, Repeat", respectively.

Yeah, it's November and he still doesn't know their names, but as far as Loki can tell he doesn't need to know. And, if he plays his cards right, he never will. That way, twenty five years from now, when he gets his invite to their class reunion he can laugh at it hysterically and tear it into tiny little pieces and feed it to a homeless guy without any sort of remorse. Loki was looking forward to that.

Loki knew he shouldn't be too upset. His hypotamoose t-shirt was barely the talk of his math class, and no one but his A.P. Lang teacher had seen MacGyver and Buck Rogers and appreciated his effort. He should have known people wouldn't know it was a floppy disk.

But a bar code? These kids were beneath him.

Loki grabbed a notebook and stuffed it into his backpack. It was going to be a long day. He could feel it in his bones.

"Is it just me, or are your t-shirts getting more obscure?"

Loki slammed his locker shut to reveal Tony Stark leaning against the lockers, sunglasses in place and a smirk plastered on his face. "What do you think of mine?" He asked, showing off his "Future Evil Ex" shirt.

Loki snorted. "What do you want, Stark?"

Tony merely smiled his dazzling, shit-eating grin and chuckled, as if Loki was the most amusing person in the world. For all Loki knew, he probably was. "Maybe this is why you don't have any friends."

"Perhaps," Loki huffed, "I don't want any." He slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked away, leaving Tony behind.

He marched right up to his first class, but he was early and the door was locked. Of course. He slunk down against the wall and decided to wait it out.

Not that he had a choice.

Loki closed his eyes and took deep breaths.  _In, out, in, out_. Despite the calming effect his breathing exercises were supposed to have, Loki was still bothered.

_Stupid Stark_ , he thought to himself. Just about every day Tony made a comment about his t-shirts. Loki refused to wear his red shirt after Tony attempted to find ways to kill him with "All red shirts die" as a petty excuse.

Loki was pretty sure Tony had never seen a single episode of Star Trek. He probably looked it up on his Stark phone between classes.

Loki growled under his breath.  _Stupid Stark!_  Just because his father was  _the_ Howard Stark of Stark Industries did not mean he was allowed to terrorize him. So what if Loki spent his time watching movies and reading science fiction. Maybe he could whistle the Doctor Who theme in perfect pitch and collected vinyl. Perhaps Loki didn't have any friends, but that was no excuse for Tony Stark to mock his t-shirts.

His t-shirts were cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's finally on AO3. Me. I'll be posting about a chapter a day, maybe more or so. Inspired by a prompt by gruvvulousglove on Tumblr. If you want to read the whole thing in one go, you can look up the fic on ff.net. Same name, same username. Yup yup. Ok. I'm done now.


	2. Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce nodded glumly as he cleaned his glasses. "Loki got bored in chem and decided it would be fun to mix nitric acid with hydrazine." Tony grimaced while Clint just blinked. Bruce sighed and added, "Boom."

Tony was doodling. Well, Clint called it doodling. Tony called it being a super awesome genius of unforeseen magnitude.

"Yeah," repeated Clint, "but what is it?" Clint was leaning over Tony's shoulder while Tony used his body as a shield.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Tony retorted, struggling to maintain the upper hand.

They were in homeroom and while other kids were attempting to get some work done, Tony and Clint were up to their usual shenanigans.

"Is it a robot?"

"Get off of me!"

"It is a robot!"

"Help! Rape!"

"Is it a churro robot?"

Tony stopped struggling and looked confusedly up at his pal. "Churro robot?"

Clint shrugged with a smile as he sat back down. "A churrobot," he answered. "Oh! A churrobo."

Tony stared bemusedly. "You've thought of this for a while haven't you?" he asked as Clint nodded enthusiastically.

"He's been craving churros for a week," came Bruce's calm response as he slid into a seat at the boys' table.

Clint grinned as he added, "Churros just so happen to be nature's miracle food."

Tony ignored Clint and looked to Bruce. "You're late."

Bruce nodded glumly as he cleaned his glasses. "Loki got bored in chem and decided it would be fun to mix nitric acid with hydrazine." Tony grimaced while Clint just blinked. Bruce sighed and added, "Boom." He even did the hand motions.

Tony looked around the room and noticed Loki's usual seat was empty. Well, table. "Wondered where he was."

"Missing your boyfriend?" Clint joked.

Tony rolled his eyes and continued his doodling. "Maybe, but you're an adequate replacement." Clint stuck out his tongue which Tony readily ignored. "Was he sent to Fury, again?" Tony asked.

Clint leaned against his chair and stared up at the ceiling. Was that hole always there? Maybe he should call the school board. "I'm surprised Fury hasn't monogrammed that chair in his office with Loki's name."

"He's probably waiting for a special occasion," Tony answered distractedly. He was trying to think. How many times had Loki been sent to the office? There was the stink bomb – twice; last month when Loki thought it'd be hysterical to soak the football field the night before the homecoming game; two years ago when he locked Sif in one of the classrooms with her hair caught in the door and he convinced her that the only way she'd get free is if he cut it. Her hair still hadn't grown back to its former glory. The trouble was they couldn't pin anything on the guy. Except the hair. That one had a witness. A hysterical, female, witness.

"Because the spiders in my locker weren't special enough?" Clint practically shrieked, his voice cracked ever so slightly.

Bruce and Tony tried their best to contain their laughter. Tony had forgot about the spiders. Two dozen spiders of various sizes and species had been partying in Clint's locker over spring break their Freshman year. Needless to say when Clint opened it, all hell broke loose.

"What I want to know," Bruce said, "is how Loki knew you were scared of spiders."

Clint shuddered as he tried to retain his cool. "Cause he's a sick bastard."

"He could've overheard you mentioning it," Tony suggested.

"And he remembered?" Clint sputtered. "That makes him a stalker which goes back to sick bastard." Clint pouted as he returned to the ceiling. Could rats live in the ceiling?

Tony stopped his doodling and sighed. "You're not his only victim you know. He also stuffed Steve's locker with a lifetime supply of condoms."

Clint laughed at the memory. "Steve was so red," Clint reminisced. "I thought he was going to die or explode. He looked like a tomato."

"Unlike someone else I know," Bruce managed, but before Clint could argue Bruce agreed, "I'd never seen anyone turn that shade before."

Tony nodded. "The point is," he continued, "Loki likes to mess with any and every one. He doesn't care who you are or how high on the social food chain. If he's bored and you're getting just a little bit too cocky, chances are he'll embarrass the crap out of you."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "You seem pretty informed," he commented. "You writing your thesis on Loki's instability?"

"I feel bad for the guy," Tony muttered dejectedly. Tony wished they'd move on. No reason to show all of his cards. He's still got an ace up his sleeve.

"Why?" Clint asked, suddenly very curious. "He's a jerk."

"So am I, but at least I have friends," Tony asserted. That plan worked out great. He could scratch off professional poker player off of his "What I Want to be When I Grow Up" list. "All Loki's got is himself, and his brother, and that relationship is rocky - at best."

Clint scoffed.

"I'm pretty sure underneath the dorky t-shirts and his mischievous grin, Loki's just a lonely kid with no one to talk to but his Darth Vader figurine," Tony finished.

Bruce and Clint gave him weary looks.

Clint was the first to speak. "How do you know he has a Darth Vader figurine?"

Tony shrugged as he returned to his newest doodle of a churrobo. "He's a nerd," he reasoned. "What nerd in their right mind doesn't have a Darth Vader figurine?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an hour until my next class. And I'm an unmitigated liar.


	3. This Isn't Your Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Does he look depressed to you?" Tony asked suddenly interrupting Steve's fascinating tale of the inner workings of his anatomy class.
> 
> "What?" Steve asked. "Who does?"
> 
> "The Lokster."
> 
> "Did you just give Loki a cool nickname?" Clint blurted incredulously.

Seventh period lunch, as was Loki's adamant belief, was probably the most pointless lunch period ever. It was too late in the day, and then when it finished he only had one class left. He basically starved all day just to be sent home right off.

Loki found that to be one of many reasons why high school was a waste of his time.

He sat at a small table in the back corner of the cafeteria with a lunch tray of what the school board deemed a cheeseburger.

Another reason to hate seventh period lunch: all the good (and Loki used the term very loosely) food was taken in the earlier lunch periods. So even if Loki made it first in line, the popcorn chicken would still be gone and he would still have to eat the hunk of whatever that cheeseburger was. Not that he even tried to eat it. He usual stocked up on the fruits and sipped his chocolate milk.

The point being, lunch was stupid.

\--

"A rare and beautiful creature, you can usually find this rare species of cat –"

"Cat?"

"Yes, cat. You can usually find this rare species of cat sitting in solitude on the edge of the watering hole, although whether it was cast out or chose this predicament by choice, is still a mystery to most scientists."

"Shut up, already."

"I doubt any scientists care."

"Watch as it nibbles on its dead, lifeless prey."

"So his food is both dead and lifeless?"

"No zombie carrots, then?"

"Guys."

Clint growled as he tore open his milk carton and began to sip loudly. "You guys are no fun."

Tony, Bruce, Clint, and Steve sat at their usual spot: fifth table down, middle row, left side of the table. They had a perfect view of all of the surrounding tables, including, but not limited to, Loki's table. Party of one.

"A rare and beautiful creature, huh?" Bruce mocked, peering over his statistics textbook.

Clint choked on his milk. Tony chuckled as he slapped Clint helpfully on the back. "If it makes you feel any better, I think your David Attenborough is getting much better."

Steve played with his French fries anxiously. "You shouldn't talk about Loki," he lectured. "The guy's practically within spitting distance."

Tony groaned as he face planted himself within his hands. "Spitting distance… honestly Steve do you live in this century?" Steve gave Tony his very special _t_ _hat's not funny, there is nothing wrong with me so shut up_ glare which rightfully shut him up.

The boys moved on from the conversation but Tony wasn't too invested in lunch today. Less than ten feet away was Loki, the douchiest, nerdiest, underhanded son of a bitch that ever walked the planet and Tony felt bad for the guy.

This was not a sudden epiphany either. He couldn't pin point the moment exactly. Okay, that wasn't true. Tony knew exactly when.

\--

It was after school and Tony was walking to his car after a good afternoon's worth of Science club which was really only an excuse to build something without actually making the effort of being ignored at home. Today, Tony had decided to blow things up. It was fun, it was simple, and it brought great satisfaction.

It was raining, but hey, a little bit of water never hurt anyone. But as Tony managed to fish his keys out of his pocket it began to hail. Hard. It was then that he heard the most bone chilling wail ever heard to man.

He searched frantically for the source only to see Loki, sitting on the side of the school, his hoodie drowning his thin frame, getting plastered by hail and rain.

It was problems like these that Tony ignored. This wasn't his problem. It was a mantra he knew by heart. It was practically his motto. And so, as he climbed into the car he repeated it to himself.  _This isn't your problem._  He started the car.  _This isn't your problem._  He put on his seatbelt.  _This isn't your problem._  He put the car into drive.  _This isn't your problem._   _This isn't your problem. This isn't your problem._

_Fuck._

"Hey!" Tony called out the window. Loki looked up at him, surprised to be addressed, let alone by Tony. His eyes and nose were red and he was shivering like crazy.  _This isn't your problem_.

"Are you addressing me, Stark, or have you suddenly spotted your dinner?" Loki sneered. How the guy maintained his lack of character was a feat even Tony couldn't understand.

Tony paused a moment to process the insult. "You calling me a horse?"

Loki pulled his hoodie closer around him and closed his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Get in," Tony said as he reached over and opened the passenger door.

Loki simply gaped at him. "What?"

_This isn't your problem. You can drive away right now. This isn't your problem. This isn't your problem._

"You deaf? Get. In."

Loki rose slowly, unsure what was going on.

Tony leaned sideways so his head was resting on the passenger seat. "Could you be any slower?" he drawled. "I think I just saw a fish jump into the glove compartment."

Before Tony could even move Loki had sat down and began rolling up the window.

"You're wet," Tony stated as he righted himself in his seat.

"You're very astute," Loki replied vacantly.

Tony pouted playfully. "Come on, now you're not even trying."

"I am not in the mood for your nonsense, Stark," Loki sneered. "You told me to get in, so I did. Do with me what you will but get it over with so I may resume my suffering in peace."

"Didn't realize you moonlighted as a hooker. Does anybody else know about this or am I the first?"

Loki glared at Tony.  _Shit._   _Shit shit shit._  "Okay, so hooker jokes are bad. I'll keep that in mind. That's good, though. Cause… uh… they're not my only material. How bad would that be, right?" Tony grinned but inside he was wincing. He was rambling. Tony Stark was rambling. _Shit._

Loki raised his eyebrow and unlocked the door. "Goodbye, Stark."

"No!" Tony yelled as he locked the door.  _Fuck._  "Look, I'm sorry. I don't want anything from you. So I'm not gonna 'do what you will'."

"Then let me out."

"Well – ok – that's not completely true… just…," Tony trailed off. He fidgeted in his seat. "Let me take you home." He snuck a look at Loki who remained with an eyebrow raised. Tony actually liked that look on Loki. It was refreshing to see Loki caught unawares.

Loki wiped away the water dripping down his nose. He stared at Tony as if he were some sort of alien.  _Not an alien. He'd probably die of happiness, not lose all brain function. Well…_  Confusion, fear, and pain seemed to flash through his eyes (g _reen, god were they green)_  in an instant. He seemed to shrink in on himself as he wrapped his arms tightly around his backpack.

"Why?" Loki choked out.

Tony swallowed. "I don't know," he mumbled as he put the car into drive. Tony could feel Loki staring at him. The guy was going to bore holes into the side of his head.

"Would you stop staring at me?" Tony finally blurted. "It's raining and hailing and you were out there and I couldn't just let you sit in a metaphorical and literal puddle of tears, ok? Kill me. Preferably not in here cause my dad said if I ruin another car he'll murder me and I'd rather not die twice. My father may not appreciate the bad publicity that would cause but at least there'll be proof we did something together, father and son. But that's not important. You don't care about that. Where do you live cause honestly I could probably just drop you off at a random house and still feel like I've earned my good Samaritan patch."

Tony stopped for a breath and snuck a look at Loki who was staring out the window absently. Tony cleared his throat awkwardly. "You okay there, Spock?"

Loki shrugged.

"Right," Tony said. "Just… tell me where to go. I don't want to end up in Mexico."

Loki nodded.

_Right. Not your problem. This isn't your problem. This isn't your problem._

\--

And it still wasn't Tony's problem. He never found out what was wrong. But that was to be expected. Just because you give a guy a ride doesn't mean you're best friends. The two never mentioned it to each other and they resumed snarking on one another. Life was good.

But was it? Loki seemed more withdrawn than usual. Maybe his lack of social life was starting to eat at him. Maybe he and Thor got into a fight.

Tony had once witnessed one of their famous arguments or as Tony called it: the Odinson Brawl of Serious Magnitude. Okay, so the name needed working but the two really got at it. Tony figured Loki would be scrappy but apparently the kid had a sharp left hook.

"Does he look depressed to you?" Tony asked suddenly interrupting Steve's fascinating tale of the inner workings of his anatomy class.

"What?" Steve asked. "Who does?"

"The Lokster."

"Did you just give Loki a cool nickname?" Clint blurted incredulously.

Tony nodded absently. "Yeah, like the Joker." He stared at Loki for a moment who was neck deep in his book. Then it came to him. Was this how Moses felt upon encountering the burning bush? The Doctor upon setting eyes on the TARDIS? How Christopher Reeve felt when he first put on the Superman suit? He smiled widely as he returned his attention to his pals. They were staring at him. "What?"

"Are you ok, Tony?" Steve asked with concern etched into his brow.

Bruce fiddled with his pencil nervously. He was used to this look on Tony. "Tony."

"What? Look," Tony said as he got up. Maybe he was being stupid but he was used to being stupid. But being stupid for the greater good? That was new. That was something that might make him a hero. A legit superhero. Superman worthy. Christopher Reeve. "I've got an idea."

"That involves Loki?" Clint asked.

"Yes. Trust me. This is golden."

"Tony."

"Trust me."

And with that Tony flashed his best smile and sauntered over to Loki's table, party of one.


	4. You're A Rat Underneath, Aren't You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I just want to help."
> 
> Loki raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, what?"
> 
> Tony's trademark grin was back. "Help," he said. "You know… help! I need somebody…Help! Not just anybody – "
> 
> Loki shoved his hand over Tony's mouth. "Please refrain from destroying the perfection that is Lennon/McCartney."

"What do you want, Stark?" Loki asked as he took a bite of his apple, not even looking up from his book as Tony sat at his table.

"I've been thinking – "

"Congratulations," Loki drolled. "Would you like me to phone the press?"

"Nah. I'll have my P.A. do it later," Tony grinned.

Loki put down his book and set his icy stare on Tony. Tony's grin faltered slightly. "Is there an actual reason you've decided to invade my space or do you just enjoy the attention?" Loki questioned as he nodded his head in the general direction of the rest of the world.

Tony looked over his shoulder only to note that Loki was indeed correct. He  _was_  the center of attention. A usually noisy and chaotic cafeteria of adolescents had suddenly become as quiet as a library with only the scraping of chairs and a whisper or two to break the silence.

Now Tony was used to being the center of attention. He was accustomed to people taking notice. Not Loki.

Beneath Loki's cool and unexpressive stare, he was having a panic attack. Loki chose this table for one reason and one reason alone: it was away from everyone else. Sure seventh period lunch had less students than, say, fourth period, but it was still an unreasonable number to Loki.

He sat in the back where no one could spot him if a crazy axe murderer decided to go on rampage. It was close enough to two exit doors and by several large… things (Loki could never figure out what they were) that could easily hide Loki from the above mentioned rampager.

But what made Loki's spot so convenient when filled with students was what made it so inconvenient when they all stared at him. Loki's table was good because it was surrounded on three sides by idiots. But each side had perfect view of his table if anyone bothered to look at the back corner. As they were currently doing.

Tony merely waved at the students. "Hi."

"Hello!" came a voice from within the crowd causing the lunch room to erupt in laughter. Tension broken and life returned to normal, Tony could proudly say it was a job well done. But before he could pat himself on the back, (or get Loki to pat him on the back) Loki had gone.

\--

Loki had to use all his willpower not to run down the hall. Firstly, he was pretty sure running in hallways was still frowned upon. And B, he didn't want anyone thinking he was in any way affected by Tony's antics.

It was clear that Tony's only intention was to embarrass him. Not that Loki expected anything else. Tony Stark was a self described jack-ass. He didn't need to do anything physically harming. No, Stark used psychological warfare. And Loki read enough books to know that that was the worst kind.

If he wants war, Loki thought to himself as he practically strutted down the hall, then he sure to hell was gonna get a war. Loki may have avoided pranking Tony but he certainly wasn't going to anymore. His car. Loki could do something to his car.

"Hey."

Loki didn't react.

"Hey!"

Nope.

"IBM!"

Loki stopped but didn't turn around. Tony stood a good ten feet away.

"Did you expect me not to know your shirt was a floppy disk?" Tony snarked.

"What do you want?" Loki all but yelled. The hallway was empty but that didn't mean this (hopefully nonexistent) conversation would be heard in nearby classrooms. Loki might not care about a lot of things but the last thing he needed now was getting caught roaming the halls.

Tony held out his hand to reveal a bag of carrots. "You forgot your lunch," he said while tossing the bag.

Loki snatched the carrots from the air without turning around and returned to storming off. "Woah, that was cool," Tony said to himself as he followed Loki. "Look, I'm sorry if I interrupted your lunch, alright. I didn't realize the entire lunchroom would stop functioning if I sat at your table."

Loki whirled around to face Tony causing the teen to bump into him. "Of course it would. What did you expect would happen when the _great Tony Stark_  sat down next to the greatest social pariah to ever grace the halls of this sad excuse for higher learning?" Loki hissed. "Did you expect the lunchroom to applause for your gallant charity? Or perhaps you were hoping no one would notice. You are not invisible, Stark. You go out of your way to get attention. This was no different, now leave me alone."

Tony blinked.

_That shut him up._

"I just want to help."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, what?"

Tony's trademark grin was back. "Help," he said. "You know… help! I need somebody…Help! Not just anybody – "

Loki shoved his hand over Tony's mouth. "Please refrain from destroying the perfection that is Lennon/McCartney."

Loki returned his hand to its rightful place only to reveal a still grinning Tony.

"Stop that."

"I'm not allowed to smile?"

"You're not smiling, you're plotting. You're scheming. And I refuse to be part of your little experiment," Loki said as he slowly backed away from Tony.

"What if I told you I could make high school a million times better for you?" Tony asked. He shoved his hands in his pockets as if to feign indifference.

Loki didn't react. His face remained blank.

The gears in his head were turning.

\--

True, high school sucked. But Loki survived everyday with hardly a scratch. His idiot brother Thor saw to that. But what exactly was Tony offering him? It's not like he could erase all the horrible things Loki had done. Loki doubted Tony had enough money to pay everyone off. Not with his track record.

Considering his brother thought high school was fantastic, Loki began to analyze what Thor had that he didn't:

1\. A girlfriend. Probably not the best way to start the list. Sometimes Thor and Jane were content other times they hated each other. Not sure how that made school life better. Sure, Thor had someone to root for him on game days but he also had everyone else in school. There was also… other stuff. But Loki didn't want to think of his brother doing… things.

2\. Minions. Perhaps politically incorrect but Loki was pretty sure if he ever tried for friends they'd be nothing more than minions. Someone to do the dirty work he was too bored to do. Isn't that what Thor did anyway? Didn't he push things off on Sif and the Warriors Three? And since he was on the subject, what kind of name is Sif and the Warriors Three? If anything it was Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three. Or the Five Fucking Idiots Who Deserve A Slow and Painful Death. Or FFIWDASLAPD for short.

3\. Muscle mass. That would be impossible for Loki. He knows. He's tried. His father pointed out to him nearly everyday that he was hardly as physically strong as Thor. His father practically called him a runt. And then if, by some miracle, Loki would be able to achieve physiology similar to Thor he'd have to buy new t-shirts and Loki really didn't want to do that.

4\. Adoration. Thor was loved by everyone. That went in hand with everything else, didn't it? Nobody liked Loki. Thor did but he had to. That's not true. But Thor always was weird. Loki's teachers liked him. They thought he was clever and they appreciated the fact that he got their jokes and references. But that's what made him hated by everyone else.

5...

\--

_Oh no. I broke him._

_Fuck._

_Shit._

_Thor is going to kill me._

_No! Yes. No. First he's going to gouge out my eyes. Actually, that seems a bit too complicated for the big guy. He'll probably punch me in the face repeatedly. That's much more likely. Until you can't tell it's my face. Oh, my beautiful face!_

_Then he'll break each single finger, individually. He'll probably let those weird friends of his do the fingers. And then. THEN._

_Then he'd kill me._

_Unless he wants to keep me alive as a lesson to everyone not to mess with his brother. That sounds like a Thor thing to do. He could keep me around and anytime someone gets an idea he'd say, "Have you forgotten Tony Stark? The heathen who broke my brother?" and then he'd pull on my leash and show my now unrecognizable, once beautiful, face._

_Oh God. This is bad. This is bad. This is very very bad._

"And how exactly do you plan on doing this?"

Tony blinked and realized Loki was addressing him. What was probably five seconds to Loki felt like an hour to Tony who properly began to panic. Tony replied with an enthusiastic, "Huh?"

Loki bit his bottom lip and avoided eye contact all together.  _Interesting._  "How exactly do you plan on making" – Loki waved his arms about – "this… bearable?"

"By following the Stark 5 point plan. Patent pending."

The two boys eyed each other warily. Or more accurately, Loki eyed Tony warily while Tony gave his best "I'm just a good Samaritan, please don't murder me" smile.

The bell rang but neither boy moved. Doors began to open and students clamored out ready to get to their next class and out of school.

"Fine," Loki answered, shoving his hands in his pockets and turning into a classroom.

Tony let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. It worked. His plan worked. Sort of. His plan wasn't quite in action but he got permission which was just as wonderful. It was practically brilliant.

Tony began to laugh triumphantly causing his fellow classmates to stare at him. But Tony didn't care. He grabbed a poor kid's backpack and shook it vigorously whilst yelling, "I'm a genius!"

He sung in the halls and was properly shoved into his last class by Rhodey who was only taking Metalsmithing because Tony said it was a blow off class.

"When I was younger, so much younger than today – "

"Shut up!"


	5. Shouldn't I Sign In Blood?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Loki!" came the eager response over the line.
> 
> Loki stood cautiously with his hand still on the door. He wasn't willing to respond until Thor left. "Loki? Don't ignore me, dude. I can hear you breathing," Tony continued. There they were: Thor's great glop of a walk. "Actually don't stop I think it's turning me on."
> 
> "Stark," Loki chastised.

Loki wondered if this is what it felt like to sell your soul to the devil. Did Faust ever feel like this? Or Joe Boyd, no, Hardy - Joe. Maybe even Stanley Moon. Except Moon didn't necessarily sell his soul. Did he? He did recall a contract. Pretty sure he did. It was ages since Loki had last seen Bedazzled. He could do that tonight. But that would only reaffirm his feelings.

Not to mention his mom would begin to question why he wasn't doing his homework and then Loki would say because homework was stupid and pointless and hardly challenging and then his father would glare at him with that one eye and he'd do his homework unhappily until he knew no one was around and he'd put the movie back on. Honestly, it was too much of an effort to imagine, let alone live.

Loki lay on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. His lego model of the Millennium Falcon hung mockingly above him.

Loki closed his eyes.

He tried to think of something else other than Stark. Stark and his stupid deal. Stark and his ridiculous smirk. Stark and -

No. Stop it.

"Brother?"

Loki opened his eyes. Thor stood over him. Of course he didn't knock, thought Loki. It's his god given right to barge into my room. "What?"

Thor cocked his head, reaffirming Loki's belief that his brother had been a dog in a past life. Loki was caught between a German Shepherd or a Golden Retriever. Honestly, Loki would prefer if Thor was actually something less needy, like a turtle. "Does something trouble you, Loki?"

"What makes you think so?"

"You have not spoken a single word since school. Not even to criticize my driving abilites," Thor answered as he sat on the edge of Loki's bed causing it to dip dangerously. "And you have yet to answer my question."

As much as Loki would like it, Thor was not an idiot. He was far too astute for his own good. "I'm fine."

"That does not mean you are not troubled."

"Shouldn't you be raiding the fridge or something?" Loki grumbled.

Thor chuckled. "I have just returned from the raid. It was a most fruitful assault." Loki smiled faintly. "Steve told me of lunch."

"Did he?" Loki snorted. "How wonderfully benign of him. We can always count on good ol' Rogers, can't we Thor, to report on my shortcomings."

"Loki - "

"No," Loki snarled as he sat up. "Don't say it. Don't you dare say it." Thor bit his lip. "If this is all you came to see me for then I think it best you leave."

Loki fell back once more and stared at the ceiling. Thor shuffled his feet. After a few awkward, silent minutes, Thor got up.

"Forgive me, brother," Thor said as he stood in the doorway. "It was not my place."

"Quite right."

Thor quietly closed the door. Once Loki knew Thor was no longer within ear shot he yelled in frustration as he grabbed a pillow and chucked it at the wall. The pillow fell with an undignified thud atop his He-Man figurines. Loki merely snorted and lay back in bed.

He was positive this was exactly what it felt like to sell your soul to the devil.

\--

Thor sat at the kitchen table with his pre-calc book open. He stared at the assigned math problems, his brow furrowed - and was that sweat rolling down his forehead? Thor sighed loudly.

He'd been at this for the last half hour. He didn't understand math. Loki would tell him he didn't understand anything that didn't involve eating or football but that was untrue. Thor understood history. He was in AP World History and not just anyone could get into that class. Thor also understood other things but he was too tired to even try to think of them.

Normally, Thor would ask his brother for assistance but he was sure Loki was still upset with him. Thor's over protectiveness, although well intentioned, almost always upset Loki.

But Thor couldn't just stand back and let his brother be terrorized. Thor knew Loki wasn't helpless. After all their father had taught them how to box and defend themselves. He had even caught Loki using his gym equipment in the basement. Plus Loki had pursued kick boxing despite their father's protests (something along the lines of it was the sport of the future), but Loki was still his younger brother.

In Thor's eyes he would always be smaller and weaker. After all, Thor had outgrown his desire to marry Xena at eight, so why hadn't Loki? It seemed that Thor was moving forwards and Loki backwards and no matter how hard Thor tried, his brother got further and further away.

Thor sighed once again.

"What's wrong now?" came a tired yet comforting voice from the hall. Thor turned to find his mother walking towards him. She kissed his forehead and glanced at the book. "Math."

Thor nodded. Frigga ruffled his hair and turned her attention to the kitchen. "Good luck." She washed her hands and took a pot out of one of the cupboards. "Why don't you ask Loki for help?"

Thor stared down at the book, hoping his mother would get the hint. Polynomials. Interesting.

"Thor," Frigga demanded. The boy in question looked up to find his mother with her hands on her hips, her face accusatory. "Did you two fight, again?"

"No." That face. "It was more a peaceful discussion of differing viewpoints." Frigga shook her head disapprovingly. "I think it best to let him cool off before I approach him with my shortcomings."

"Good idea, Hon," Frigga smiled as she dug around in the fridge.

Thor closed his book and gathered his belongings. He knew his mother preferred cooking in solitude.

He trudged up the stairs to his bedroom and only paused momentarily at Loki's door. He could hear the soft scratch and pop of vinyl through old speakers and the voice of someone Thor knew too well. Orson Welles. Only Loki would think having War of the Worlds on vinyl an amazing feat.

Thor placed his books on his desk and threw off his shoes. Thor hated when he couldn't finish his homework. It left him with little to do. While he pondered what to do now his phone went off.

Thor looked at it. It's not that it was unusual for his phone to ring. It was just that his friends usually texted (Loki included) and only his parents actually called. And yet there was his phone. Ringing. With ANTHONY STARK blaring on the caller id.

He and Tony were not friends. They might have had a few classes together now and then. Thor only had his number because, well, everyone had Tony Stark's number. Thor couldn't think of one single reason Tony Stark would call. And then it hit him. Lunch.

Surely Loki wouldn't mind. After all, Thor did not seek out Tony, Tony sought out him.

"Hello?"

"Thor!" came the enthusiastic reply. "Big guy, hey, how's it going? Is your brother there? I kind of really need to talk to him. I tried to see if anyone had his number but, and it really shouldn't have been a surprise, no one did. I even began to question whether or not he had one but I'm pretty sure that's almost impossible for anyone in the 21st century."

Thor looked at his phone. "Buddy?" Tony asked.

"Anthony?"

"Yeap."

"May I ask – "

"You may not," Tony replied. "I've been sworn to secrecy. Is Jobs there or not?"

Thor was confused. Tony Stark always confused him. He spoke too quickly and made jokes that he didn't understand. "I shall see if my brother is willing to speak to you."

"Thanks, Rocky," came the pleasant response.

Thor trudged to Loki's door. This was not going to end well. He could just tell Anthony that his brother didn't want to talk to him but Thor was curious. So he knocked.

"Go away, Thor," came Loki's voice. "I'm not going to help you with your homework."

Thor groaned pathetically. He knew it was too soon to approach. Loki never went back on his word. Despite the consequences Thor badgered on.

"Brother, Anthony is on the telephone and wishes to speak to you."

Loki was quiet. Thor knew then that his attempts were futile. All the better. He put the phone to his ear but before he could turn Tony away, Loki's door swung open. Thor smiled meekly and handed over the phone. Loki eyed it curiously.

"Hello?" he said as he slammed the door on Thor. He pressed his ear against the door but nothing. Oh well, Thor thought. I might as well start on my homework.

\--

"Loki!" came the eager response over the line.

Loki stood cautiously with his hand still on the door. He wasn't willing to respond until Thor left. "Loki? Don't ignore me, dude. I can hear you breathing," Tony continued. There they were: Thor's great glop of a walk. "Actually don't stop I think it's turning me on."

"Stark," Loki chastised.

"Ok, geez," Tony laughed. "Thor hanging around?"

Loki turned down the volume to his record player, which was too bad because it was at his favorite part. "He was."

"I looked for you after school but you kind of disappeared."

"School was over, there was no point to hang about."

Over the line it sounded as if Tony had muffled the phone. " – yeah, ok, great," he said absently than to Loki answered, "Yeah, but I wanted to talk to you."

Loki sat down on his bed. It's not like Loki didn't realize Tony's 5 point whatever would actually depend on communication, it was just odd. Different. Someone wanted to talk to Loki. Not insult, sneer, or talk behind his back, but actually talk to. "What about?"

"Loki, you're killing me," Tony groaned. "I was serious, you know. As much bullshit as I may spew, I really think with a little help I can make school suck just a little less." There was slight muttering about someone poking him, then, "Meet me tomorrow after school in the parking lot."

"Why?" Loki asked.

Tony sighed. "Would you please trust me? Just a little? Help me help you."

"Should I sign in blood?"

Tony began to sputtering over the phone. "What?"

"I'm sorry, I thought that was how the devil worked."

"You're weird, Loks. And send me your number cause I don't think Thor wants to be our middle man," Tony smiled. Loki was pretty sure he could hear him smile. "Besides, I don't like red tape. Hasta manana."

And he hung up.

After a good couple of minutes Loki sent Tony a text, got up, and knocked on Thor's door. Thor grunted and Loki entered. "Thanks," Loki said as he tossed the phone onto Thor's bed.

"You are quite welcome," came Thor's polite response. Loki stood there for a moment, hands in pocket, observing the strewn papers of incorrect possible answers and eraser shavings stuck to his brother's arm.

"Need help?" Loki asked.

Thor's smile grew. "Very much."


	6. Another Interesting Title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Insert clever quip here].
> 
> -L

_[Insert clever quip here]._

_-L_

Tony couldn't contain himself. He laughed.

Loudly.

His laughter echoed off the cold, empty walls of his metallic, straight edged workshop. He was elbow deep in what could only be described as Clint's churrobo when Jarvis informed him he had just received a text. "Pop it up, Jarvis," Tony said as the text blew up onto one of his many holographic interfaces.

Tony wasn't expecting this. He was expecting a blank text saying 'Loki'. Or even a 'if you give this number to anyone I'll cut off your nose.' Loki was secretly funny. Tony reminded himself to remember that.

"Save the number under Loki, Jarv," Tony directed once his laughter settled down to a slight chuckle. "And give me some churro recipes."

Tony leaned against his chair, feet propped up on the worktable, various tools and scrap metal by his side. This was Tony's home. It had been ages since his dad came down to this particular workshop, which was just fine with him.

Over the years Tony had moved in a bed, fridge, a couch, and other necessities of life. The only time Tony was ever in his 'room' was when Howard was around, which was a rare occasion. Tony lived and breathed his workshop.

He knew if he really wanted to he could've finished high school ages ago. He could've finished middle school and elementary school and all of those ages ago. Tony was pretty sure he could've even finished college by now. But where was the fun in that? It's not like his father would be proud if he finished school ten years ago or ten years from now. There wasn't a point.

Tony had friends and he felt like he belonged. Sure, school was a cinch, but no one said education had to be difficult. Hell, the longer it took for him to be forced into the real world, the better.

Life, for Tony, was good. He had his cars, his workshop, his (secret) AI, and a healthy adolescent attitude towards the rest of the world.

And then there was Loki.

An enigma, really. The black splotch on a white canvas. You didn't expect it but there it was. Laughing at you.

Of course, Tony realized Loki wasn't laughing at him. Not really. But it felt like it.

Loki was tough. Loki was shy. Loki was (secretly) funny. Loki was smart.

The kid was sixteen and already a senior. Tony may not want to rush his schooling but Loki obviously did. But in hindsight, wouldn't Tony if everywhere he went he was considered a freak.

There were circles in which Loki wouldn't be considered such. MIT for one. Maybe RIT. Comic-Con. The internet. The list was endless and stifling all at once.

Tony was under the belief that even if you didn't try, you could make a friend or at least meet someone you didn't hate. Someone you could talk to civilly without imagining horrible things happening to them and yet, Loki was the one man out. The flaw in his designs. The factor that disproved his hypothesis. The god damned fly in his soup.

And it was upsetting.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes, sir?"

Tony didn't know how to phrase his question. Hell, he didn't even know if Jarvis would understand.

"Sir?" Jarvis inquired.

"What's the best possible way to tell someone that the only way they can make high school better is to change themselves?"

Jarvis was quiet. It was obvious Jarvis was really thinking on this. "You don't, sir," Jarvis finally answered.

Tony groaned as he tried to rub life back into his face. "I'm so screwed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sneaky. I snuck in my college. *evil chuckling* And yes, this chapter is short. Sorry.


	7. Let's Not Mention This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki looked at Tony with a furrowed brow. Tony didn't understand how Loki could look so adorable like that. No one should be able to pull off confusion. But somehow Loki wore it like a fashion accessory. Honestly it was – Tony. Right.

He's also creepy, Tony thought. Creepy as fuck.

Tony was driving down the street at a reasonable pace with Pink Floyd hardly blaring through the speakers, with Loki in the passenger street, backpack on his lap, staring out the window and humming quietly to the song.

It wasn't that Loki was humming that made Tony creeped out. And it wasn't Pink Floyd, although he was slightly upset that he had to compromise on the music. I mean who's not in the mood for Black Sabbath, KISS, AC/DC, Guns N' Roses, Zeppelin… the list was endless. So, Pink Floyd.

No, what creeped Tony out, and was still freaking Tony out, was that Loki broke into his car. The guy was sitting in his car. Just sitting there. Like he owned the vehicle.

Tony had asked how he did it. Tony needed to know. Jarvis was programmed into his car. How did Jarvis not stop him? But Loki just smiled the evilest grin and said, "You don't really expect me to give away trade secrets, now do you?"

If Loki could break into a (or his) car what's to stop him from boosting them (or his). Tony hadn't asked if he could hotwire a car. Maybe he should do that. But if he could hotwire maybe he could do other things. Tony could show him the blueprints for the churrobo and see if he had any ideas. Making churros was harder than Tony thought and if Loki could figure out a way for the robot to actually make churros rather than just hand them to people, that'd be great. Or even a way to safely fry them.

"Tony!"

Tony immediately pulled himself out of his daydream. This was why he didn't listen to Floyd in the car. It made him zone out. Maybe he shouldn't have downloaded every album into his car. He did the same for the other bands, but Floyd always had a habit of – "You called me Tony."

Loki rolled his eyes. Was that a smile? Tony was going to call it a smile. "I attempted Stark for a good few minutes but it wasn't initiating the appropriate response."

Tony grinned. "Don't get used to it," Loki continued. "Stark."

Tony nodded his head and kept his eyes on the road. He didn't want Loki to know how pleased he was with the slip of his tongue. "So what was so urgent that you were forced to break down?"

Loki shrugged. "I was merely curious as to our destination."

"Why do you and Thor talk like that?" Tony blurted. Not the best way to change the subject but Tony was honestly curious.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Really?" Tony mused. "I mean, no offense, but you guys talk like you're from the nineteenth century. Possibly the fourteenth."

"Never the fourteenth," Loki responded. "The fourteenth century was the worst."

Tony chuckled. "I have a feeling I'm missing something there." Loki blushed and returned to the window. That must be a pretty interesting stop sign.

"We're going to my house," Tony answered after a brief interlude.

Loki looked at Tony with a furrowed brow. Tony didn't understand how Loki could look so adorable like that. No one should be able to pull off confusion. But somehow Loki wore it like a fashion accessory. Honestly it was –  _Tony._  Right.

"Why?" Loki asked cautiously.

Tony returned his attentions to the road. They were almost home and the sooner they got there, the better. "It's all part of my plan."

No response.

"You see," Tony reasoned. "The best way to figure out how to help you is to figure out who you are."

"What?" Loki gulped.

Tony turned and pulled into a large driveway. He turned off the car and looked at Loki. "I want to know what makes you tick. How you think. So one and so forth," Tony explained. "Think of of it as bonding time."

"What?" Loki repeated.

Tony wasn't sure how to respond. Loki looked fine. But behind that seemingly calm face Tony could see pure terror in Loki's eyes.  _Shit._

Tony undid his belt and grabbed Loki by the shoulders. "Dude, don't freak," Tony said. "We're gonna eat some pizza, watch some movies, and talk. OK? Is that cool?"

Loki looked vacant. Tony couldn't help but feel like this time he really did break Loki.

"I…," Loki croaked. "I don't… understand." Tony blinked. "I… I – I can't – what – this doesn't – "

"Oh God, I broke you," Tony interrupted. "You've short circuited. I broke you. I fried your hard drive." Tony was freaking out. This was a horrible idea. Tony deserved to be dumped in the middle of the ocean with a cinderblock tied around his leg.

If Loki was having a panic attack, it was safe to say that Tony was at the start of his own. In retrospect, it probably wasn't the best idea to panic while someone else panicked, but Tony was easily spooked. He would never admit it, but when others freaked out, so did he.

So, there they were. Two teenage boys sitting in a car, one stuttering and trying to remember how to breathe while the other repeated "I broke you" at a constant of two times a second. It wasn't normal, to say the least, and when both boys calmed down, they would never mention it, but it was still quite touching, in a roundabout sort of way.

At least, that was Jarvis' take on it.

He had decided to record the whole ordeal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And...so's this one.


	8. Gotta Love the Dew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And Jarvis," Tony said after taking a gulp. "I thought we promised not to bring up HAL."
> 
> "Forgive me, sir," replied Jarvis. "I didn't realize you were in the room."
> 
> Tony scoffed. "That isn't any more reassuring. How do I know you don't go chatting about HAL with your AI buddies when I'm not around? You could be planning a coupe."
> 
> "Considering my 'buddies', as you so amply called them," drawled Jarvis (and it was most definitely a drawl), "consist of DUM-E, I think it is safe to assume neither he, nor I, are going to kill you."

Loki sat on the couch with a glass of water in hand. His backpack was close by and he had ample view of the exit, just in case. He sipped quietly.

He was alone in what Tony had called his workshop. Loki hadn't believed him at first. No responsible adult would ever allow a kid their own workshop, but considering the size of the house and who the adult most likely was, it shouldn't have come as a surprise to Loki.

But the cherry on top was Just A Rather Very Intelligent System, or JARVIS. An AI. A real AI. Not one of those ridiculous programs that people say was artificial intelligence but deep down you knew wasn't.

"Jarvis?" Loki asked the air. He would have directed the question to the ceiling but he didn't want to look silly. After all, Jarvis was everywhere.

"How may I assist you, Mr. Odinson?" came the cool, British response.

Loki smirked. Mr. Odinson. Well wasn't that ego boosting. "I just wondered if you could answer a few questions."

"Of course, sir," replied Jarvis.

Loki took another sip of water. "Did you think it was weird that Holly changed gender after the third series?"

\--

Tony was carrying two large boxes of meat lover's pizza and an unholy amount of Mountain Dew when he returned to the lab. He really wasn't sure if Loki liked Mountain Dew, but what person didn't like Mountain Dew? It was Dew!

What Tony didn't expect to find was Loki and Jarvis discussing whether HAL 9000 was in the right or not. A very heated discussion.

"…Uh," came Tony's intelligent input. But the two continued.

"Murder, despite its reasonings, Mr. Odinson, is not good."

"I didn't say it was," Loki argued. "I'm just saying that HAL was doing it in self defense. I mean if some crazy axe murderer came and tried to hack my brains to bits and I just so happen to hack his instead, I'm not exactly going to be blamed for it, am I?" Loki took another drink as he lay on the couch, feet dangling off the top. "I understand his reasoning, is all. His programming was obviously faulty. Kind of like with people."

"People, sir?" Jarvis asked, clearly not seeing the correlation.

Loki smiled absently, as if this was his big secret. The one thought he's thought forever and never had the chance to tell anyone. "Yeah. People are just like computers, and vice versa. Children are told what is right and wrong and are shown examples of it. Computers are programmed to do certain things. Some kids do the right, others do the wrong. Some computers can read and understand the programming others don't have enough RAM or whatever. They can't run the program, or it messes with the wiring. You see?"

"You are a man after my heart," Tony interrupted, placing the pizza on the coffee table. Loki practically jumped out of his skin, or more appropriately, off the couch. Tony sat down in Loki's now vacant spot and opened a can of pop. Loki sat up with a blush and opened the pizza box.

"And Jarvis," Tony said after taking a gulp. "I thought we promised not to bring up HAL."

"Forgive me, sir," replied Jarvis. "I didn't realize you were in the room."

Tony scoffed. "That isn't any more reassuring. How do I know you don't go chatting about HAL with your AI buddies when I'm not around? You could be planning a coupe."

"Considering my 'buddies', as you so amply called them," drawled Jarvis (and it was most definitely a drawl), "consist of DUM-E, I think it is safe to assume neither he, nor I, are going to kill you."

Loki chuckled as he bit into his slice of pizza. "Don't try to hide that smile with pizza, Mister," Tony teased. Loki punched Tony's leg in response. "Oh God, I've been wounded," Tony yelped as he threw himself further onto the couch. "Jarvis!"

"Yes, sir?"

Tony sat up and scowled. "Watch it Jarv, I can reprogram you."

"I also know where you sleep, sir," came Jarvis' cool response.

Loki fell into a heap of laughter as Tony's eyes grew the size of dish saucers. Tony couldn't help but laugh as well. Loki's laugh was contagious.

"Would you like a movie, sir?" Jarvis inquired once the laughter died down.

Tony nodded. "Surprise us."

Jarvis complied. Tony grabbed a slice and he even scooted over so Loki could have a seat. But whether Loki noticed or not, he stayed on the floor, working on his second slice and opening a can of Dew. Tony knew no one could resist the Dew.

The lights went to half and the TV turned on and – "Jarvis!"

Loki was possibly dead on the floor as the cinematic masterpiece of  _2001: A Space Odyssey_ played its ever familiar and extremely daunting theme.

\--

Loki was on his third Mountain Dew. Perhaps that didn't mean anything to Tony, but considering Loki didn't really drink pop or any other carbonated drink, this was a pretty big deal. Loki was also working on what could only be his fifth slice of pizza.

"I'm afraid. I'm afraid, Dave. Dave, my mind is going. I can feel it. I can feel it. My mind is going. There is no question about it. I can feel it. I can feel it. I'm a…fraid. Good afternoon, gentlemen…"

Loki repeated the lines to himself quietly. If he were in his room he would probably be crying. Or at least tearing up. Not that he wasn't now. He was just trying really hard not to.

But that afraid line got him every time. Poor Hal. It wasn't his fault. It was his programming.

Damn it, he thought as he took another gulp of Mountain Dew.

"You okay there, Loks?" Tony asked.

Loki snapped his head towards Tony who was clearly not watching the film. "Why wouldn't I be?" Loki asked, regret filling his every pore. He should have told Jarvis to change it when he had a chance.

"Your leg is shaking like crazy."

Loki looked down and indeed his leg was bouncing up and down on its own accord. "Oh," Loki said as he put down his drink and tried holding his leg still. It worked, except his other leg took up the slack. "Oh my."

"Ok, that's enough Mountain Dew for you," Tony responded as he grabbed Loki's can and placed it closer to himself.

Loki sighed as he laid his head against the seat of couch, listening to the rest of the film. It wasn't that Loki didn't care for the rest, it was just that after HAL, what was the point? And that giant baby was weird. Loki liked Kubrik but he still felt the guy had a screw loose.

There was a soft  _plop!_  and Loki could feel a body behind him. "Now what?" Tony asked, his voice just a little too close for comfort.

Loki shrugged. "I thought this was your plan?"

"It is," Tony mumbled into the couch.

"Well shouldn't you know?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to finish the rest of the film," Tony replied. "Jarvis tried explaining the ending to me once but I fell asleep."

"I could put on another film, sir," piped in Jarvis. "Something less cerebral."

Tony grinned. "With explosions."

Loki closed his eyes and listened to Tony breathe against the back of his head. Loki could feel him. And he couldn't quite make out whether he liked it or not.

Loki had never been this physically close to anyone other than Thor and that ended years ago. Back when Thor thought sharing a bed was for sissies and hugs were only given out by girls. Loki frowned.

"What are you thinking?" Tony practically whispered into Loki's neck.

Loki shivered. "Nothing."

"Liar."

Loki rearranged his seating so he was facing Tony. "Why do you want to know?"

Tony shrugged, most of his face squashed into a pillow. "Part of the plan."

"But was is the plan?" Loki inquired. "What does Space Odyssey and - " He glanced quickly at the screen – "Hot Fuzz have to do with your plan?"

"I told you, I wanna figure you out."

"But all we've done is eat pizza and watch movies and have a panic attack."  
"Hey!" Tony butted in. "We promised not to mention that."

Loki shook his head with exasperation. "Why do you wish to pry?"

"I'm not prying. If I was prying I'd be asking questions," Tony reasoned. "You wanna talk? Then talk. If not then that's cool. I have a pretty intense movie collection."

Tony's laissez faire attitude was disturbing. He was calm, cool, collected. Loki was on edge. Sure, Space Odyssey may have subdued him for a while, but at the end of the film, Loki had to remember where he was and who he was with. Loki grabbed his stolen Mountain Dew and downed it in two gulps.

Tony merely raised his eyebrow. "Easy there, that's heavy stuff."

"I want to go home," Loki said, eyes as hard as steel. Tony pulled his face from the pillow and leaned on his elbow.

"Uh…ok." He lay back and searched his pockets for his keys. "Any particular reason or do you have to be home before Mommy finds out you're not up in your tower?" An empty soda can hit Tony square on the bridge of his nose. "Fuck, Loki!"

Tony sat up and covered his nose. "That hurts like hell!" Tony grumbled. "What did you do that for?"

"Why don't you ever shut up?" Loki yelled. " Just because you like the sound of your own voice does not mean others do."

Tony frowned.

"Stop it," Loki ordered.

"Stop what?"

"That look."

"This is my face."

"Well stop your face."

Tony sighed. "I can't just stop my face, Loki. What's wrong?"

Loki crossed his arms and closed his eyes. He was hoping that everything would go away. That he'd open his eyes and be safely locked away in his room. He wished Tony would stop looking at him like he understood. Tony didn't understand.

"Loki," Tony started. "I – I don't know what I'm doing. Ok?" Loki opened his eyes. "Truth is I never know what I'm doing. Last night I was trying to build a churrobo – churro robot – and I don't even know how to make churros."

Tony leaned forward so he and Loki were eye to eye. "Last night I asked Jarvis how I could help you. I asked an AI – a very human AI – but an AI just the same. Hell, I thought you were malfunctioning earlier. I'm not good with people or life or anything else. But you're worse. And if I can bring you to at least my level, maybe someday we can be as great as Jarvis," Tony finished.

Loki was silent.

Stark had a point. So maybe Tony didn't have a miracle potion or method.

"I hate Thor."

Tony had to stop a chuckle. "What?"

Loki grabbed a pillow and held it tightly to his chest. "I hate how much I want to hate him, but I can't. I hate that I can't really hate him."

Tony slid off the couch and sat next Loki. "I think I know what that's like."

"But you don't understand," Loki said. "Everyone loves Thor. Everyone."

"I appreciate the guy, but I wouldn't say I love him."

"Everyone expects me to be like him, and I'm not," Loki whispered. "That's why no one likes me."

The two sat on the floor, backs to the couch, shoulders touching, each saying nothing.

Loki had never told anyone that. He may have screamed it in his head day in and day out but he never voiced it, let alone tell another human being. He was different. He knew it. Everything about him was odd. He stuck out like a sore thumb.

He was the literal black sheep of the family. Of the world.

"I was wrong," laughed Tony in a soft voice. Loki furrowed his brow in confusion. Tony cleared his throat. "I thought that the best way to help you was to change you." Loki held the pillow tighter. "But there's nothing wrong with you, Loki."

Loki snorted.

"Don't" – Tony snorted – "at me. We might have to work on your social skills but as far as problem children go, you don't even make the list."

Loki loosened his hold on the pillow and roll his eyes. "Is that part of the Stark five point plan? Patent pending."

Tony broke into a ferocious grin. "Naturally."

\--

_Hot Fuzz_  was nearing the end and both boys were sprawled upon the couch, two empty pizza boxes and a dozen empty Mountain Dew cans sat before, between and to the side of them. Loki giggled in what could only be preparation for the upcoming joke.

Tony was enjoying himself. He probably wouldn't admit it out loud but he was having fun. Loki didn't talk much but when he did it was worth listening to. And even then Loki could communicate with a gesture or a twitch of the nose. Not to mention he didn't care if Tony quoted the movie because he did the same.

He wondered why it had taken this long to even try to get to know Loki. Sure, it was for a somewhat selfish reason, but if Tony could make a friend out of Loki, then wasn't it all worth it?

"I think I'm going to be sick," Loki groaned as the ending credits zipped by.

Tony shoved the kid away. "Not on me."

Loki laughed as he fell to the floor, motionless. "I can't feel my legs."

"You better not ruin my carpet."

"I can't feel my nose, Stark."

Tony poked Loki's side with his foot. "Probably cause you landed on it."

"I'm serious," Loki continued, laughter in his voice. "I can't move."

"Jarvis," Tony called. "Do you think I could work dead person into the design of my workshop or will my interior decorator have a fit?"

"It's hard to say, Master Stark," Jarvis answered. "It might pull the room together, but eventually the stench would be unbearable."

"Traitor," Loki mumbled.

"I aim to please, Mr. Odinson."

"Get off your ass," Tony chimed in.

"I'm not on my ass," Loki smirked as he removed his nose from the carpet to gaze one lone eye on Tony.

Tony debated whether to say something or not when he heard the strangest sound. "What's that?" he asked, standing up?

Loki sat up and dug into his back pack. "My phone."

"Is that Quantum Leap?" Tony asked, amused. It had been ages since he heard the opening to Quantum Leap.

Loki blushed as he answered his phone. "Hello?"

Tony lay down on the couch. This wasn't his conversation. And he was certainly not going to eavesdrop. But if he tried really hard, he could probably make out the other end.

"Hi, Dad." Loki frowned. Uh oh. Not good? "Out." Ooh, rookie mistake. "A friend." Tony was touched, but he was pretty sure that was easier than what they really were. Frenemies? "I told mom, she said it was ok." Good. "You weren't around," Loki answered sharply. Ouch. "I wasn't going to wait up till midnight. I have school in the morning. You know I go to school, right?"

Tony definitely didn't want to hear this conversation.

"What? – I'm glad you noticed there was one. – Am I not allowed to do things? Is that illegal? – Yes, dad. How did you know? I thought I'd try meth today, the cocaine just wasn't doing it this week. – Is Thor home? – Is Thor home? – No. Answer the question. – Answer the question, dad! – And if I don't? – I'm sure you could do worse than that, dad. Wouldn't you like to try? – Fine," Loki finished as he hung up. Tony was pretty sure Mr. Odinson had still been talking. He couldn't make out words but he could hear the rising tone.

Loki sat there, defeated. A different boy from the one not five minutes. Tony wondered if that was how he looked after talking to his dad.

"Home?" Tony asked sorrowfully.

"Home," repeated Loki.


	9. I'm Gonna Assume This Makes Us Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony had decided, then and there, that this would officially put him into the creepy stalker category. He had tried to drive away. He even got as far as two blocks down. But his conscience was nagging at him. Tony didn't even know he had a conscience.

The drive home was quiet. Painfully so. Tony could feel the tension. It was like they were the Millenium Falcon and the Odinson house was the Death Star. And they were clearly caught in the… beam… thing. Tony couldn't remember what it was called. Maybe they should have watched Star Wars instead.

Tractor beam!

Maybe…?

"So," Tony broke in. "Uh…"

Loki didn't respond. He sat, limbs held close, backpack as protector and head against glass. Normally Tony would yell about that. He didn't like greasy windows but he figured he'd make an exception. Just this once.

"Um…" Tony tried again.

"Why must you always speak?" Loki mumbled tiredly.

Tony grimaced. "I just want to know if you're ok. Obviously I know you're not. But it's polite. To ask. I read that somewhere."

Loki shrugged and continued his brooding.

"I guess I want to know if we're ok," Tony continued.  _Oh god, I sound like a cheesy rom-com._

"We?" Loki asked, entertained.

Tony coughed nervously. "Well by 'we' I mean are we good? No hostilities. Is the Stark five part plan still in effect?"  _Real smooth, Stark. James Bond could take pointers from you._

Loki shrugged. "I've no objections."

"Cool," Tony nodded. "Cool cool cool. Great. Cause you know, I figured we could do something tomorrow. Or sometime next week. Or whenever. It's obviously a slow process. And hey! Thanksgiving break is next week. Plenty of time then, right? Yeah. So, yeah. Yup yup. Yup, yup, yup."

Loki snickered.

"What?"

Loki smirked as he answered, "You're a nervous talker." Tony blushed. What grown man blushed? Ok so maybe he wasn't a grown man, but he certainly liked to think so. And he wasn't blushing. No, sirree. "I thought you talked a lot as is, but this is much more amusing."

"I aim to please," Tony babbled on.

This was good. Yes, they were avoiding the elephant in the room, uh… car, but at least they could breathe again. If only for a moment.

Tony turned onto Loki's street and he could feel the boy tense up. Tony pulled up in front of his house and parked.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked. Tony had his head against his steering wheel and was taking deep breaths. "Don't have another panic attack, please."

Tony laughed and looked up at Loki. "I don't know the story about… you. Or your dad. And I didn't listen in, I just happened to not zone out your call. But from what I can make out of my one – sided eaves drop is that things aren't great." Tony grimaced. "I'm a real Sherlock, huh?

"What I'm trying to say is… good luck. And I'm sorry if it was my stupid ass that got you into trouble. And if you need someone to rant at you can call me or text me or show up to my house and argue with Jarvis. Or you can call me and Jarvis will just take over. Seriously, he's going to take over the world. I made that guy way too smart. I would fix that but I like having someone around with a brain."

"Thanks," Loki mumbled after what seemed like minutes. Tony needed to relook relativity and time when he got back home. He could just ask Jarvis now…

Loki got out of the car and closed the door quietly. Tony put down the window and yelled, "And don't give him the satisfaction of making you feel like shit!"

Loki broke out into the saddest smile Tony had ever seen. And just like that, Loki was gone. Into his house and so far away. It left Tony with a small ache. Like someone had cut a little part of him out and he was only just noticing.

\--

"Loki?" came the deep, harsh voice.

Loki pulled his hoodie closer as he approached the study. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Sitting at his desk, like a king on his throne, sat Odin, his white hair properly groomed and his gleaming eye patch boring into Loki.

"Dad," came Loki's sullen reply.

"Where were you?" he asked sternly, his papers forgotten at the entrance of his son.

"A friend's house."

"A friend?"

"Yes," Loki defended. "A friend. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Loki," Odin said. "Don't twist my words."

Loki laughed coldly. "I'm not doing any such thing, Father. It is plain on your face that the thought of me having a friend is as foreign a concept to you as whispering is to Thor."

Odin rubbed his temples and tried a different tactic. "I was worried about you."

"You don't trust me, Father?" Loki retorted. "Afraid I was shooting up in some alley? Maybe I was breaking into houses over in Uptown."

"Of course I trust you," Odin yelled, cutting off Loki's rant. "You didn't ask me permission – "

"I asked Mom."

"I'm aware of that – "

"You were working," Loki continued, not allowing his father to get in a word. "Considering you've been working late these few weeks and you leave before I get up for school, there wasn't any time to inform you of my dastardly deeds. I would have called you but you always said not to disturb you at the office with unimportant things. I thought that meant me, sorry."

"Enough!" Odin shouted. Odin sighed. He wasn't going to win this argument. He hadn't won an argument against Loki in years. At least not through words. Yelling, maybe a smack, but that wasn't satisfactory nor did it reflect well on his parenting skills. "Go to your room. We'll talk later."

"You mean you'll apply disciplinary action later," Loki replied.

"I said to go to your room," Odin boomed. "We will discuss this further when you have calmed down."

Loki smirked. "I'm not the one who's yelling, Father."

\--

Tony had decided, then and there, that this would officially put him into the creepy stalker category. He had tried to drive away. He even got as far as two blocks down. But his conscience was nagging at him. Tony didn't even know he had a conscience.

He was parked a few houses down from the Odinson household, nose practically pressed against the window trying to snoop without looking like he was snooping. Tony wondered why he didn't carry binoculars in his car.

"Jarvis," Tony whispered, which made absolutely no sense.

"Yes, sir?" came Jarvis' condescending tone.

"Make a note," Tony directed. "Binoculars should be carried in the car at all times."

"Should I also make a note that whispering when alone in the car as a necessary action and must be administered at all times?"

"Don't be a smart ass," Tony retorted, speaking in a normal tone.

"Forgive me, sir."

Why did he make his AI so god damned snarky? He didn't recall programming attitudes and personalities and yet Jarvis did whatever the hell he pleased however he pleased whenever it so pleased him.

_What am I doing? He's ok. Stop worrying. He's a grown kid. Everything's alright._

Tony continued staring out the window. He didn't even know what he was looking for.

\--

Loki did it again. He made his father angry. He told himself he wasn't going to but everytime he saw his dad, Loki just wanted to hurt him as much as possible. This wasn't healthy. Far from healthy. Therapy worthy type of unhealthy.

Loki threw his backpack onto his desk chair and draped his hoodie over it. He fell onto his bed and stared up at the Millennium Falcon.

His father was going to tell his mom. And then his mom would come up and talk to him. Then she'll tell Odin he was sorry. But Odin won't believe him and they'd argue again.

Maybe once, just once, Loki could hold his tongue. He'd say, "Yes, sir. Sorry, sir," like Thor and that'd be that. After all, Loki didn't have a real reason for practically hating his father. That's what made it worse. It was spite for spite's sake.

Loki groaned as he rolled over in bed and turned on the radio. 1950's doowop. He could live with that. He rolled back and closed his eyes.

\--

_Knock knock knock knock knock knock knock_

Loki made a noise that could possibly have meant "come in" or that he was dying and please call 911.

The incessant knocking continued. Loki growled.  _What do they want?_   _Can't a guy sleep in peace anymore?_

"Loki."

"What?" Loki mumbled into his pillow.

"Get up."

"No."

"Will you let me in?"

"I didn't lock the door."

"I'm not at the door."

Loki opened his eyes and saw Tony Stark at his window. Tony Stark, was at his window. Like a horrible 90s sitcom. Or a teen movie. That made Loki the girl in this scenario and Loki didn't want to be the girl. Or a girl at all. He liked being a boy. There were plenty of perks. At least he was told there were plenty of perks.

"What are you doing?"

"You know," Tony shrugged. "Just hanging around." He grinned.

Loki dragged himself off of his bed and opened the window. Loki offered a hand and pulled Tony through. He landed with a rather loud  _Thud!_

"How did you get up here?" Loki asked as he stuck his head out the window. He couldn't see a climbing apparatus of any sort and that tree was pretty far.

Tony crawled to Loki's bed. "I climbed the tree." Loki pointed to the one out his window. "No, the one in your backyard," Tony breathed. "From there I climbed to the roof and basically crawled around until I found your window."

Loki starred at him buggy eyed. "It looks easier in movies," Tony responded. He sat up and looked around. "So this is your room…cool."

"Somehow I can't feel that sentiment is genuine," replied Loki, arms crossed and leaning against the window ledge.

"I'm serious, Loki," Tony said as he poked at Darth Vader. He totally called it. "If I ever tried to be in my room, I'd want it to look just like this. Except maybe less books and more test tubes."

Tony walked to the large bookcase that held Loki's vinyl and stood there in awe. "How?"

Loki shrugged, a smile pulling at the ends of his mouth. He sat on his bed as Tony pulled out various albums and either jumping with joy or shoving it back in. "I thought you didn't like AC/DC," Tony complained as he held up Fly On The Wall.

"I said I wasn't in the mood, not I didn't like it," Loki noted. "There's a difference."

"Whatever," Tony grumbled as he returned the album to its rightful place.

Loki watched him. It was weird having someone in his room but having someone in his room who was actually interested in what made it his own was stranger still. Loki wondered if this is what he looked like at garage sales and thrift shops as he scoured the records waiting patiently for his prize. There was always at least one.

"What are you doing here?"

Tony laughed as he ran his hand through his hair. "Wondered when you were going to ask." He pushed aside Loki's backpack and sat in the chair. He spun once or twice for good measure.

A stalling tactic.

"I thought you might want to see a friendly face," Tony smiled. Loki gave him a challenging look. "I had the weirdest impulse to stay until I knew you were safe but I very well couldn't knock on your door, now could I? So I snuck up your window," he confessed. "I'm the creepiest person I know."

"Agreed," Loki nodded.

Tony pouted. "You're not even a little touched?"

"Nope," the boy answered.

Tony threw the common cold at Loki. Loki laughed as he caught it, but chucked it right back at Tony's head, of which it bounced and landed softly on the floor.

"Well, it looks like you're alright," Tony remarked. "So I should probably go before Jarvis decides he likes his independence." Tony walked slowly to the window, thumb in air, as if Loki could offer a better option.

"Don't fall," Loki jeered. "Although I hear tiny people bounce."

"I'm not that short," Tony exclaimed.

Loki chortled. "Shut up, Stark."

Tony flashed a smile as he climbed back out the window. "Not till you call me Tony."

"Never."

"Then I guess I'm never gonna shut up."

Loki shoved Tony's head out the window. "Good night, Stark."

He shut the window but he could still hear Tony's voice, muffled through the glass, just before he disappeared from view.

Loki turned off his radio and changed into his pajamas of one of Thor's old t-shirts and a pair of gym shorts that were big two years ago and were still too big now. He turned off the lights and curled up in bed. It was barely nine but Loki was tired.

So much had happened today. Loki decided he like Tony. Sure, he was annoying, but in a way Loki found appealing. Plus he created Jarvis. You couldn't really hate anyone that created something as brilliant as Jarvis.

He wondered what Stark had planned for next time. He wondered if Stark actually like him back or was just being nice because he felt sorry for him. Loki didn't dwell on those thoughts. Those types of thoughts are what made Loki mad and lash out on the world.

Instead he dwelled on the way he got goosebumps when Tony was sitting behind him on the couch and spoke to him in his deep, inviting voice. He thought of how nice it was to see Tony smile and hear him laugh. And he replayed their moments together in his mind, always ending on the way the boy smiled at him and said, "Good Night, Loki," just as he was swallowed by darkness.


	10. That Wasn't So Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor held the box of pop tarts close, only closing his mouth once Loki disappeared. "What is he going to do?" Thor asked.
> 
> Frigga smiled softly. "If we're really lucky, he's going to apologize to your father."
> 
> Thor opened a packet and bit into the toaster pastry. "And if we are not?"

Saturday mornings were always uneventful. Thor felt the reason he always believed this was because he tended to sleep in late. On this particular morning, Thor woke up at eight.

Eight probably meant nothing to his parents or Loki, but for Thor, eight o'clock might as well have been 3 AM after being denied sleep for the past 72 hours. It was unreasonable and ludicrous. If anything, it was cruel and unusual punishment and someone should get on making eight o'clock rises illegal. Anything before 11, if Thor was going to be honest.

He lay in bed for a good ten minutes before he realized that the likelihood of falling back to sleep were slim. He got up, changed, brushed his teeth and did all those things that were necessary in the morning.

Thor trudged (stomped) to the kitchen and decided that cereal was a proper meal to start the day. And then, he got stuck. Not physically. The kitchen was spacious and the cereal was kept on top of the fridge. He couldn't get stuck in the fridge. What he got stuck on was decision.

Trix or Frosted Flakes.

Normally, Thor wouldn't even care. He'd pick the first box he saw and pour a bowl. Why he stopped to choose, Thor didn't know. Maybe he had a feeling it was important. Or maybe he just couldn't decide which sugary concoction to mix with his moo juice.

No matter the reason, Thor couldn't decide. So Loki made the decision for him.

"Grab the Trix," ordered Loki as he opened the fridge to grab the milk. Thor obliged as Loki poured each of them a bowl of milk and returned the morning beverage. Thor poured in the cereal and sat contentedly as he waited for his spoon. Upon receiving it, Thor jovially scooped the cereal and ate.

Loki sat in his spot at the kitchen table across from Thor and munched quietly.

"What time did you get home?" Loki asked as he took a bite.

"Ten," Thor answered with a full mouth. He swallowed and continued, "Were you not awake?"

Loki scoffed, "I wouldn't have asked if I was."

"I forgot, you are not one for small conversation." Thor finished his bowl and poured another. "Did you not also go out yesterday?"

Loki nodded grimly.

"Was this the purpose for Anthony calling me?" Thor asked.

"Who's Anthony?" Frigga asked as she entered the kitchen, kissing each of her boys on the forehead. She headed straight to the coffee machine and poured herself a cup. "Loki, is this the friend you were with yesterday?"

Loki refused to answer and instead stared into his bowl. So Thor answered, "Anthony Stark is a classmate of ours. He called me the other day to talk to Loki. I know not why."

"He nice?" Frigga asked, inhaling the bitter smell of her coffee.

Thor shrugged. "I have not had many classes with him, but he is generally liked by all."

"He's an ass," Loki stated. The look on his face revealed he had had no intent in speaking.

Frigga tittered. She didn't like foul language and Loki had a terrible habit of using it around the house.

Loki took another bite of cereal. "It's his own words, and I am apt to agree." Thor laughed loudly. "He thinks himself clever and talks far too much. Stark is a public menace and should not be allowed to wander the streets unsupervised. Who knows what trouble he is bound to get into."

"Anthony is a genius," Thor told their mother.

Loki snorted. "A lazy genius."

"Perhaps if you had his intellect you would have achieved much more," Thor retorted.

"I most certainly could not," Loki whispered into his bowl as he drank the remaining milk.

Frigga poured another cup of coffee and set it in on the counter. Loki put his dish in the sink and leaned against the counter, staring at the cup. He grabbed the box of pop tarts and threw them at Thor while simultaneously snatching the coffee cup off the counter.

"Loki?" Frigga asked.

Loki held the mug carefully. "Dad in his office?" She nodded. Loki smiled reassuringly and walked out.

Thor held the box of pop tarts close, only closing his mouth once Loki disappeared. "What is he going to do?" Thor asked.

Frigga smiled softly. "If we're really lucky, he's going to apologize to your father."

Thor opened a packet and bit into the toaster pastry. "And if we are not?"

"We'll most likely have to drive your father to the hospital to treat second degree burns."

Thor shook his head knowingly. Saturdays were never this exciting. Perhaps, Thor thought as he finished off the first pop tart and started on the second, I should always wake up this early. It seems so much happens when I'm not around.

\--

Odin looked up from his computer as a coffee cup was placed carefully in front of him.

"Good morning, Father," Loki murmured, staring at the mug as if it were the most important object in the room.

Odin smiled as he took the cup. "Thank you, Loki." He took a sip and let out a pleasured sigh.

Loki pulled on the edge of his t-shirt. Odin looked at his son and frowned. Loki always fidgeted when there was something troubling him. "What is on your mind?"

The boy glanced briefly at his father and, noting there was no anger from the night before, sat down. "I wish to apologize for my behavior last night," Loki admitted. He stared at his hands and, receiving no answer, looked up.

"It was no fault but mine own," Loki continued, looking his father in the eye, desperation in his voice. "I knew you were worried but instead I deemed your sentiment to mean discontent with my actions. I see now that that was untrue. I caused you much grief and upset you terribly and I apologize for refusing to listen as well as saying most horrible things." Loki bowed his head and waited.

"Oh, Loki," came the sad, breathy sigh Loki had become accustomed. Odin scratched at his beard and chuckled softly. "You will drive me mad with your sincerity."

"Dad?" Loki questioned, raising his head. Odin kneeled before him.

"I am your father," Odin said. "I cannot begin to understand you if you do not allow me, Loki. I forgive your actions and your words, but you must promise me to control your temper." Loki nodded solemnly. Odin smiled widely and pulled Loki into a hug. "I will also attempt to control mine," Odin added.

"Thank you," came Loki's soft whisper. Odin held him tighter and let out a sigh of relief as Loki returned the hug.

\--

"Sir."

Tony snorted in his sleep.

"Sir."

The boy hugged his pillow tighter.

"Master Stark."

"What?" Tony slurred into his pillow. It was way too early for this nonsense and his bed was way too warm.

"The elder Stark is currently upstairs looking for you."

Tony rolled over in shock and fell off. He stood up quickly, grabbed his phone, and ran to the workshop door yelling over his shoulder, "Lockdown, Jarvis. You know what to do."

"Of course, sir," Jarvis politely affirmed.

Tony ran up the stairs and checked his phone. It pinged and Tony silently cheered.

Tony slid into the kitchen and slammed a couple of cupboards. The sooner he got this over with, the better. He grabbed a carton of orange juice and poured himself a glass. Tony sat down on one of the stools and shook his foot nervously.

"Tony?"

Tony swallowed and shouted, "Kitchen!" He rubbed at his face and ran his hand through his hair a couple of times. There was no point in checking his breath. He already knew he had morning breath.

Howard Stark walked into the kitchen and Tony gave a half smile. "You're home."

Howard nodded. "I left some papers behind. Where were you?"

Tony took another gulp. "Sleeping."

"That answers the what, but not the where. You weren't in your room. Or anywhere else upstairs," Howard said plainly.

"Did you check under the bed?" Tony asked innocently.

Howard raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Do I want to know?"

"Was too lazy to get up."

"Of course," Howard said dismissively. His phone went off. He glanced at it quickly and said, "There's going to be a party here tonight."

Tony gaped at the man. "Tonight!"

Howard looked at his son. "Yes." He stepped closer and Tony tensed. "Is there a reason we shouldn't have one?"

"Not unless I'm invited," Tony grinned.

"Don't be a smart ass," Howard replied, wiping the grin off of Tony's face. "People will be in and out of here all day. The party's at eight. Don't get in the way." And with that Howard left.

Tony threw his glass into the sink, orange juice and shards of glass flying into the air.

"Sir?" came a muffled whisper from Tony's phone.

Tony grabbed his phone and said, "I don't know how long you're going to be in there, Jarv. Sorry."

"Would you like me to call Bruce?" Jarvis offered. "Or perhaps you could spend the day with Clint or Steve."

Tony climbed up the stairs and went into his room. He visited everyday only because he felt that moving his clothes from upstairs to the workshop was too much work. He found a pair of clean jeans and grabbed his favorite t-shirt.

Tony washed up and dressed quickly. He grabbed an empty backpack and stuffed in some clothes. He grabbed his tablet and threw it in as well.

Tony snatched his car keys from his old pair of jeans and headed outside. "Master Stark?" Jarvis inquired once inside the vehicle.

Tony started the car and pulled out. He clearly wasn't wanted for a few days. "Jarvis."

"Yes, sir?"

Tony slipped on his shades as he drove down the road. "What do you think the chances are of Loki letting me spend the day with him?"

"Highly unlikely, sir," Jarvis answered. "Perhaps you should spend the weekend with Steve. He always accommodates you on these occasions."

"But where's the fun in that?" Tony asked, suddenly feeling quite elated.


	11. Look! Loki Has a Friend!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki groaned. He didn't want his parents to know he was a total doofus and sold his soul to this idiot. Getting on with Stark in private was alright, but once his parents knew about him they'd start asking about his 'little friend' and 'when are you going to hang out and be wonderfully social together' and Loki couldn't handle this another minute. "You've seen me, now go away."

"Loki!"

Loki yelled in anger. Can't a guy do anything in peace anymore? This was the best part. It didn't matter if he had read Beau Geste at least a dozen times, it was rude and terribly typical of his mother to call him now. Just when things were getting good.

He dragged himself to the door and called out, "What?" in the perhaps the whiniest voice he could conjure. Loki didn't normally whine. He felt it was degrading and reminded his parents that he was still more or less a kid.

"Could you please come down?" came his mother's pleasant voice. Loki groaned quietly and trudged down the stairs in the most graceless way possible. He wasn't going to give his mom the satisfaction of a bright and peppy son. Nope.

"Yes?" Loki asked as he poked his head into the living room. His mother flashed her prettiest smile and beckoned him in. Loki obliged, only to stop short when he saw the other occupant.

"Stark?"

Tony wiggled his fingers in greeting. "Hiya, Loks."

"Mom?"

Frigga pulled on Loki's hands and sat him down beside her. "Tony came to see you."

"I noticed," Loki remarked. "Why?"

Tony shrugged. "Why not?"

Loki groaned. He didn't want his parents to know he was a total doofus and sold his soul to this idiot. Getting on with Stark in private was alright, but once his parents knew about him they'd start asking about his 'little friend' and 'when are you going to hang out and be wonderfully social together' and Loki couldn't handle this another minute. "You've seen me, now go away."

"Loki," Frigga chastised. "I'm sorry, Tony. Loki can be a little…" She trailed off.

Tony nodded. "Oh, don't worry, Mrs. Odinson. I understand perfectly." Tony smiled.

Loki sneered and Tony crossed his eyes at him. Frigga smiled. "Why don't you two go upstairs and work on your project. I'll call you for lunch." She got up and patted Tony's hand and ruffled Loki's hair as she left.

And then there were two.

"Stark."

"Don't Stark me," Tony replied. "I told you we had big plans."

Loki shook his head. "You said no such thing, now get out of my house."

"I can't," Tony shrugged. "Your mom invited me to lunch. And you don't want her to think you're a rude host, now do ya?"

Loki ground his teeth and stood up. Damn his mother. Damn Stark. Damn the whole goddamn world. He quietly made his way up the stairs with an eager and excited Tony in tow.

\--

"Who was at the door," Odin asked as he scourged the fridge for something to eat. Why were there so many vegetables? And who thought buying a million peaches was a good idea? Who ate them?

"Anthony Stark," Frigga stated as she grabbed a cheese stick from the cupboard and handed it to her husband.

Odin grimaced but took it anyway. "Howard Stark's kid?"

Frigga nodded. "The one and only."

"Is that who Loki was with last night?"

"I can only assume so."

Stark's kid. Loki sure knew how to choose his friends. "What's he doing here?"

"He said something about a project," Frigga informed him. "Although I couldn't tell, he spoke a bit quickly."

Odin harrumphed as he bit into his cheese stick. "They upstairs?" Frigga nodded. "You think I could convince them to do some chores around the house?"

Frigga laughed as she kissed her husband on the cheek. "Good luck."

\--

"You've never raked the leaves before?" Loki blurted.

Odin had done a fine job of convincing them to rake the leaves, or rather Odin knocked on the door and said, "Loki, could you rake the leaves?" and Tony said he'd be honored to help his skinny friend.

Tony smiled sheepishly. "We have groundskeepers and gardeners. There was no reason to learn. But I've seen it done in movies all the time."

"I've also seen The Big Blue but that doesn't mean I know how to deep sea dive," Loki countered.

"Would you rather do this alone?" Tony argued. He was raking up some leaves into a pile, but it was much harder than it looked.

"I tend to."

"What about Thor?" Tony asked as he managed to get his leaves to do his bidding. "Doesn't he help?"

Loki was concentrating on his side of the lawn and had begun a small pile on the sidewalk. "He's not good at raking leaves. He mows the lawn instead," Loki smiled. "It's a manual push mower."

Ah. Well that made sense. A bit too old school for Tony's tastes but he wasn't here to judge. And he couldn't imagine little Loki running across a lawn every other week or so. Not that Loki was little, he was just thin. It made Tony feel like if the wind blew too hard, Loki would blow away.

Suddenly leaves were in Tony's face. "Stop daydreaming, rookie," Loki jeered.

"Hey!" Tony said as he threw leaves back only for them to be blown onto his cleared patch.

Loki laughed at Tony's incompetence. "If you don't get to work I'll make sure you don't get lunch."

"Not fair!" Tony whined.

"Less talk, more work."

Tony decided to let his actions speak and started raking. It wasn't too bad once he got the hang of it. Maybe Loki was super pro, but for a first timer he wasn't doing so bad. Tony smiled as he worked.

It wasn't that raking was fun, far from it, although the company wasn't too bad. It was the fact that Tony was raking the leaves like any other kid. Tony had practically grown up with machines and nannies. Any and everything was literally handed to him on a silver platter. The fact that he was even allowed to breathe was amazing and the fact that he attended a public school was a simple oversight on his father's part. This was probably the most normal thing he'd ever done. He wished Jarvis could see him now.

Tony was so lost in his mind that he didn't see Loki sneak up behind him. He hadn't even realized what had happened until he found himself face first in a pile of leaves. Loki was laughing so hard he began to snort.

"You little beast," Tony shouted as he tried to get up but the leaves were all around him and he only caused more damage to the pile with his stumbling. Eventually Tony got up and tackled Loki to the ground.

They landed with an  _oomph!_  as Loki grabbed a handful of leaves and shoved them into Tony's mouth. He sat up, spitting out leaves. Loki ran for his rake and held it up like a sword.

Tony smirked as he got up and grabbed his own rake.

"I've been waiting for you, Obi Wan," said Loki in his best Darth Vader voice. "We meet again, at last."

Tony chuckled. Ok, light saber, not sword.

"The circle is now complete. When I left you I was but the learner," Loki continued as the boys circled each other. "Now I am the master."

"Only a master of evil, Darth," Tony returned as the boys' rakes met in the middle. Loki struck and Tony parried. Tony was surprised how good Loki was. Tony may have had his share of light saber battles, but none were as exhausting or exciting as this one.

Loki constantly struck and Tony was in a constant state of blocking. When Tony managed to get close to Loki, Loki would slide out of the way. He was fast. Really fast.

They circled each other once more and Loki grinned. "Your powers are weak old man."

Tony scoffed. "You can't win, Darth." And in the most serious face Tony could manage added, "If you strike me down I will become more powerful than you could possibly imagine."

The fight resumed and when their rakes met in the middle, Loki hissed, "You should not have come back."

At that moment Thor came out of the house. "Anthony?" he asked, confused. "Loki?"

Tony looked at Thor and Loki used the distraction to his advantage. He struck down Tony and the boy fell pathetically into another pile of leaves.

"What are you doing?" Thor asked as he pulled Tony out of the pile. Loki held back his smile and returned to raking the leaves.

"Raking," Tony answered. "What does it look like, Luke?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars. All of the Star Wars.


	12. How Do People Do It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki nodded in affirmation. "Not to make you more uncomfortable, but I was also imaging the slutty outfit you, as this dumb blonde, were wearing." Tony shuddered. "That was going to be the next part of the conversation once we got over RoboCop."
> 
> "What were you going to say?"
> 
> "We could just continue."

Lunch was eaten mostly in silence, at least on Loki's part. Tony, on the other hand, couldn't stop talking. Not that he was doing it one purpose. Frigga was being a mother and asking questions and Tony felt rude not answering. They were the normal sort of questions that parents asked kids and Tony both loved and hated them. He liked how his friends' parents treated him like they didn't know anything about him or his father, but hated how the questions were usually about his family.

Frigga, however, was not a prying woman. She could care less about Tony's father, especially since she and Odin had met Howard Stark on occasion. No, she cared about Tony. Because if Loki hadn't murdered him by now, he must be something special.

"I don't really think it matters what type," Tony responded as he bit into his sandwich. It was perhaps the most delicious thing he had ever eaten. Or maybe manual labor just made him hungry.

"Of course it does," Frigga scolded. "Mechanical engineering and civil engineering are two completely different fields. And I'm sure they don't compare with chemical engineering."

Thor downed his glass of milk. "Perhaps, Tony wishes to try them all." Thor had finally stopped calling Tony, Anthony, after he and Loki shoved him into a leaf pile and refused to budge from atop him until Thor agreed to the name change.

"A jack of all trades," Tony smiled.

"Mechatronics," Loki muttered.

Tony nodded. "What he said." Loki hid in his sandwich. "What about you, He-man?" Tony directed his question to Thor.

Frigga pursed his lips. "He's undecided."

Thor shrugged sheepishly. "I cannot choose. It is impossible to decide what I wish to study for a future career. I could not possibly be qualified to make that decision." Loki snorted which could only come across as 'you should not be qualified to make any decision.' "But I have sent many applications to several schools. Perhaps I shall discover my calling."

"Let's just hope it's not interpretive dance," Tony joked. He turned to Loki with an expectant look on his face. Loki properly ignored him. "I'll get it out of you, you know."

Loki scowled at Tony and crunched down on a potato chip. "I could guess," Tony continued. He scrunched up his face in thought and blurted, "Writer! No? Pretty sure you could do that whole starving artist thing. So can I scratch off filmmaker? Ok…uh…B & E? Ow, I'm kidding. Gosh. Is it an art? And by art I mean fine art cause I totally consider science an art."

"He won't tell us," Frigga cut in. "Good luck getting it out of him."

"It wasn't interpretive dance, was it?" Tony asked. "Because although Thor may not be god's gift to the art, I have nothing against interpretive dance." He grinned. No one else could see it, but he knew that Loki was fighting back a smile behind his glass of apple juice. And that, if anything else, was worth Loki's silence.

\--

"Why won't you tell them?" Tony asked once they were back in Loki's room. Tony really did like Loki's room. It was big and small and crowded and open and friendly and inviting and a mix match of other contradictions.

Loki shrugged. He was on the floor, notebook in his lap and history textbook open. "What for?"

Tony lay on the bed staring at the Millennium Falcon. "So they could brag to their grown up friends. I hear parents only have children so they can brag about how special they are."

"There are other reasons," Loki said absently.

Tony swallowed. Plenty of other reasons. A million reasons. But he had gone through all of those scenarios and Howard didn't fit into any of them. It was just like his dad to be the one man out. Can't be like the rest so he made up his own impossible reason. Or maybe he didn't have a choice in the matter. That always seemed the more probable reason.

"Quantum physics," volunteered Loki. Tony blinked. Loki was kneeling by the bed, his face so close he could feel the other boy breathe. "Or quantum mechanics, depending on who you talk to." Loki quirked up the side of his mouth to give a reassuring smile and returned to his homework.

"Where'd you apply?" Tony asked curiously, secretly hoping Loki's schools matched up with his own. But Loki only shook his head. "Come on! I told you where I applied."

"Correction," Loki argued. "You told my mom."

Tony groaned. "Loki, come on."

"Nope."

Tony grabbed a clone trooper plush toy to throw it but reconsidered the idea. Instead he sat up and played with the doll. Normally Tony would poke fun. What kind of grown person had plushies in their room, specifically a boy, but Tony figured if he wasn't so insecure in his awesomeness, he'd have a clone trooper plush doll too. Maybe even salmonella and toxic mold.

"What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Tony asked. He had distractedly begun tossing the toy in the air. "Nothing."

Loki turned around. "You're too quiet back there," he said as he got up and tore the clone trooper from Tony's hands.

Tony didn't argue. "Thinking." Loki nodded knowingly. "It's quiet in here."

Loki chuckled. "I don't have a Jarvis."

"That reminds me, throw me my backpack," Tony said. Loki obliged and Tony pulled out his tablet. "Jarvis?"

"Yes, Master Stark?" answered Jarvis. He sounded happy. Tony wondered if Jarvis could actually be happy.

"Welcome to Loki's room." Tony held up the tablet and gave Jarvis a quick tour.

"Very nice, Mr. Odinson."

Loki shoved Tony aside and ripped the tablet from his hands. Tony fell to the other side of the bed in an undignified heap. Loki sat cross legged on the bed and watched as Jarvis scanned and analyzed every aspect of his room. The entire room had been broken down into mathematical equations and moving words and images filled the screen. "Jarvis," Loki said awestruck. "You're amazing."

"Thank you, Mr. Odinson," Jarvis said smugly.

"Don't get too full of yourself, Jarv," Tony mumbled.

"I wouldn't dream of it, sir."

Loki flicked through the tablet, observing Jarvis. "Jarvis is portable?" he asked as he found a growing list of what could only be all the items found in Loki's room.

Tony watched Loki's expression with interest. "Jarvis is almost always with me. My phone, that tablet, even my car," Tony explained. "He's also in the workshop but only when it's just me. Technically Jarvis can be in all those places at once. I'm just that great."

"You mean, he's just that great," Loki corrected.

"I believe Mr. Odinson's statement is quite accurate, Master Stark," Jarvis added.

"You guys are out to get me."

Loki handed Tony back the tablet and returned to his spot on the floor. Tony watched him for a few minutes. "You're not seriously gonna do your homework, are you?"

"What do you suggest we do, Stark?" Loki asked not looking up from his work.

Tony grinned cheekily. "We could cuddle."

A pencil flew at Tony but he dodged it just in time. "Or, we could discuss your habit of physically harming others around you."

"It builds character."

"Yours or mine?" Tony asked. "Come on, I'm boooooored."

Loki sighed. Tony gave the biggest smile. "We can discuss the five part plan." Loki dipped his head into his lap. "Let's pretend I'm someone you don't know."

He stood up and sat next to Loki. He had a face of disinterest and when Loki snuck a glance Tony nodded his head and said, "'Sup."

"What are you doing, Stark?"

"I'm your normal, average, every day teenager," Tony explained. And in a completely monotone voice, similar to your stereotypical surfer kid, added, "You're Loki, right?"

"I'm surprised you are even capable of breathing let alone talking and the fact that you know my name is a pleasantry I wish you were not allowed. Now leave me in peace before I rip out your tongue and force my brother to eat it," Loki snarled.

Tony gulped. "Right…" He scratched his chest nervously. "That was the most frightening five seconds of my life."

\--

"It's not going to kill you."

"You don't know that."

"It is physically impossible for this to kill you."

"Have you tested this theory? Jarvis!"

"Yes, Mr. Odinson?"

"No! Don't encourage him, J," Tony ordered, arms crossed and glaring down at Loki who sat at his desk, a scowl planted firmly on his face. "Just try it."

Loki rolled his eyes as he sighed. He then proceeded to make the most painful face Tony had ever witnessed.

"What the hell was that?" Tony asked.

Loki rubbed at his face and mumbled, "What you asked."

"That was not a smile."

"Well if I was forced to smile at strangers, I would make that face," Loki argued. They had been at this for the past hour. The role playing died rather quickly as Loki changed it from "be nice to strangers" to "find new ways to verbally insult and freak out Tony." Loki much preferred that than learning proper etiquette to meeting new people.

Loki didn't meet new people. This wasn't something he did. He didn't go outside and shake hands with everyone he met. This wasn't The Sound of Music, The Bells Are Ringing, or On the Town. And hadn't Tony heard of stranger danger? Loki was pretty sure everyone knew of stranger danger.

Don't talk to strangers. Don't get into strange cars with people you don't know. Don't accept candy from strangers. They could all possibly be psychotic axe murderers. Stranger Danger.

"I've seen you smile, Loki. That is not a smile," Tony persisted.

"Did you know," Loki informed the boy, "that smiles are actually quite hard to fake because it is all in the eyes. A person may smile all the time but you never see the physical action of his mouth moving upwards because it's in the eyes. So I may pull up my mouth, but it will be plain that I have no enthusiasm towards the other person's presence or conversation."

Tony mussed his hair anxiously. "You're impossible."

Loki grinned mockingly at him.

"Okay," Tony mused. "Think of something you do like."

"What?" Loki blurted, unsure where this was going.

"Someone or something you like," Tony continued. "Think of Star Wars or Jarvis or when you shoved leaves inside my mouth."

A giggle escaped from Loki before he could stop it. He blushed almost automatically. Loki didn't giggle. At least not in public. He giggled a lot, actually, now that he thought about it.

"I didn't look that ridiculous," Tony grumbled. Loki in return made the best expression of stupefaction he could muster. Tony chuckled softly. "Okay, maybe I did, but don't think you're off the hook."

Loki decided to humor the kid. He thought of Han's fight with the intercom, Jarvis taking over the world, Lauren Bacall's delivery of "You know how to whistle, don't you, Steve?", the day he found the film soundtrack of The Music Man on LP, and Tony Stark lying in a pile of leaves, leaves stuck in his hair and others making their way into his mouth.

"You're thinking of Leia in her slave outfit, aren't you?" Tony joked. "I'd smile like that too. I don't blame you, I mean I did tell you to think of Star Wars…"

Loki blinked repeatedly, suddenly remembering where he was and who he was with. "What?"

Tony patted Loki on the back and said, "Never mind."

Loki nodded politely and stared at his feet. He desperately hoped they were over the whole smiling thing.

"Now try to think of those things while talking to someone you don't know," Tony disrupted his thoughts.

Loki groaned. "We're going to role-play again, aren't we?" Tony smiled brightly. Loki smashed his head against his desk causing his Batman and Robin bobble heads to bobble violently, nodding in mocking agreement.

\--

"Cool shirt."

"Thank you."

"But I don't get it."

"Pardon?"

"Why's there a robot? Do they make robots in Detroit?"

"You've never seen RoboCop?"

"Oh… it's a movie?"

"Yes."

"Did it just come out?"

"I'm sorry, but were you raised in a cave in the middle of Antarctica?"

"Loki!"

"..."

"You promised."

"…Augh! Fine!"

"I'm waiting."

"But you're waiting like you, not like that stupid blonde with a whiny voice."

"Blonde? Really?"

"I'm related to Thor, I think I'm allowed to assume all blondes are as dumb as a bag of bricks."

"My voice wasn't whiny."

"Actually it's become more so now – It's a film from the 80's."

"Oh."

"Yes. Peter Weller, the actor, plays Murphy who is a cop and stuff happens and he eventually becomes RoboCop and saves people and things all while trying to defeat the evil Boddicker."

"Sounds super cool."

"Oh it is indeed, as you say, super cool."

"I can't do this with you," Tony blurted, falling onto the bed.

"You were imagining yourself as a whiny, dumb blonde, weren't you?" Loki asked amused.

Tony yelled in frustration. "Yes."

Loki nodded in affirmation. "Not to make you more uncomfortable, but I was also imaging the slutty outfit you, as this dumb blonde, were wearing." Tony shuddered. "That was going to be the next part of the conversation once we got over RoboCop."

"What were you going to say?"

"We could just continue."

Tony fought with himself. These role-plays were awkward. Especially since Loki really did get into them. He could probably describe each character Tony had played and how he hated each single one of them in his own way. But he was getting better. And now Tony was curious.

He bit. "Ok, fine."

"It's your turn to say something."

"What did you say last?"

"I mockingly repeated your last statement of how RoboCop was cool but you didn't quite catch the sarcasm."

"You don't have to be so snarky you know."

"Forgive me."

"It's not like you mean it."

"True…"

"I'll just have to look it up on Netflix or something."

"You know how to use the internet? How charming." Tony punched Loki in the arm. "Alright. Fine. You should do that."

Awkward silence.

Loki coughed. "That's a nice blouse you're wearing."

"Thanks! It was on sale at Forever 21 and I just had to buy it. It's totally cute."

"It'd be much nicer if there was a bit more to it. You don't want young men ogling you now do you? Unless that was your goal, then congratulations."

"…"

"I'm going to take your silence as agreement with my statement. Perhaps something with a collar or at least covers most of your bosom."

"What?"

"In all honesty you should ask yourself, 'would my Mother want me to wear this shirt' and if the answer is 'absolutely not' then put on a sweater."

Tony looked up at Loki in stunned silence. Loki fidgeted nervously. "What?"

"Please don't ever say that to a real woman."

Loki scoffed. "Oh please. You were at least between the ages of 16 and 20 and I wouldn't consider a 16 year old female a woman."

"Do you just hate everyone?" Tony thought out loud.

Loki looked blankly at Tony and stated plainly, "Yes, actually."


	13. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's arm was numb. In his state of semi-consciousness, he couldn't figure out why. It struck him that perhaps his arm no longer existed which caused a mini-heart attack, followed by designs for a robotic arm. A robot prosthetic that functioned as an actual arm. It could connect to the nerve endings and the brain could send signals through it just like an arm was supposed to.
> 
> It wasn't until he heard soft breathing beside him that he realized his arm was numb because someone was sleeping on it. Now this was unexpected. He didn't recall doing anything that would end like this.

Frigga was searching hopelessly in her dresser drawer. She kept important items in this drawer and the fact that she couldn't find this specific item was frustrating. It wasn't like her to lose things. She was neat. She was organized. She was losing her mind.

"What are you doing?" Odin asked as he attempted to tie his bowtie for the umpteenth time. He had a habit of getting it on his fourth or fifth try and was still optimistic about the whole endeavor.

"The camera," Frigga explained. "I can't find it." She had taken out every item from the drawer and somehow still believed the camera would pop out of some secret compartment where it was most likely hiding with her class ring or that hideous brooch her mother-in-law had given her. She honestly didn't mean to lose it. It just sort of happened. Conveniently.

Odin had something close to a bow, but no cigar. As he undid it he said, "Did you try the hall table?"

"Of course." Frigga left the room in a hurry and Odin was left to do the tie.

He didn't like bowties. That's not true. He liked how bowties looked on him. Dashing. A bit like James Bond, but older and with an eyepatch. He didn't like tying them. He had suggested a clip on bowtie once but Frigga gave him the most disappointing look and Odin never brought it up again.

It was as he finally completed the blasted thing when Frigga returned, a smile plastered on her face and camera in hand. "I got it."

"I can see that," Odin stated as he put on his suit jacket. "What did you want it for?"

"A picture."

Odin groaned. It was plain where Loki got his… everything. He felt he ought to talk to Frigga about it but she'd probably scold him terribly and as much as a big man Odin was, his wife was still his biggest weakness. "Of what?"

"Loki," Frigga smiled as she handed Odin the camera. Odin gazed his eye upon the picture his wife took.

It was quite the sneaky picture, as she didn't want to wake up the boys. They were asleep on the floor while a movie played before them. Loki was curled up in a ball, clutching his pillow while he rested his head on Tony's arm. Tony's head was tilted slightly so it rested on Loki's.

"What purpose does that photo serve?" Odin gruffed.

Frigga slapped Odin in the arm. "I think they look sweet." Odin snorted. "Don't you start," she scolded. "I think it's wonderful that Loki's found a friend. He hasn't voluntarily sought out social interaction since he was eight –" Odin opened his mouth to speak " – and don't you begin to say what you're thinking. I think they look sweet. End of story."

Odin scowled as he watched his wife put on her shoes. "We should wake them up," Odin reasoned. He didn't enjoy the thought of some kid he didn't know spending the night, or being in his house while he was out. Even if he didn't a fairly good job clearing the yard.

"I refuse," Frigga answered as she picked out her earrings. "And if you wake them up I will make you sleep in the backyard." Odin rubbed his temple. "Besides, what's Tony going to do when he gets home? I doubt Howard would let his son join the party."

"I'd refuse to do business with Howard Stark if he allowed his teenage son at the party," Odin immediately responded, realizing too late that he had walked into a trap.

"Exactly," Frigga smiled as she kissed her husband on the cheek.

"Thor!" called Frigga once they were down in the hall putting on their coats.

Thor came out of his room and leaned over the stair railing. "Yes, mother?"

"We'll be back rather late," she told him. "Tony and Loki are sleeping, so don't disturb them."

Thor nodded absently then added, "Anthony – Tony – is staying the night?"

"So it would seem," Odin muttered under his breath.

Frigga nodded. "Yes, darling. Now don't stay up too late."

The couple left, leaving Thor standing in the upstairs hall. He looked to Loki's bedroom and tiptoed towards it. He placed his ear against the door and heard music. Thor cracked open the door and noticed that the music was from the end credits of whatever film the boys had been watching. He opened the door further and saw the two boys on the floor, sleeping. He tiptoed in to turn off the TV. This got a soft snore from Tony but nothing more. Thor allowed himself to exhale and flicked off the light as he closed the door and headed back to his room.

Thor was glad Loki had found a friend, but he refused to admit he was jealous of Tony. Thor had watched them rake the leaves and felt the need to rush out the moment the two began their strange sword fight. He resisted the urge as best as he could but in the end he ran out. He had even volunteered to help with the leaves but was quickly dismissed by Loki with Tony echoing Loki's sentiments.

It had been years since Thor and Loki got along. The two still spoke and did things together, but it was not like what he had witnessed between the two teens.

Thor realized that he didn't quite know his brother as well as he thought. And maybe, just maybe, he could make it up to him. Because if Loki was going to have a friend, Thor would prefer if it was himself, rather than Tony Stark.

\--

"So good to see you again," Howard smiled as he shook Odin' hand.

"Likewise," Odin replied. "You remember my wife – "

"Frigga," Howard cut in. He took her hand and kissed it. "You look absolutely stunning.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark," Frigga said. "You have a lovely home."

Howard looked around absently. "I suppose so." He grabbed a flute of champagne and downed it quickly. "I'm thinking of redecorating."

"You would have to ask Tony, of course," Frigga responded. "I'm sure he'd like some input. He seems the type."

Howard froze as he took another flute. "Tony?"

Odin shuffled nervously. They were supposed to say hello, thank you for the invite and go mingle.

Frigga, however, had other ideas. "Your son, Anthony," she continued.

Howard forced out a chuckle. "You know my son?" Odin could detect a slight chill in the question. But Frigga puttered on.

"He's a friend of our youngest," she explained. "In fact he was over the house today. Helped our son with some chores around the house. Tony's quite sweet. But he does have a habit of talking quite a bit." As do you, Odin thought to himself.

"I see," Howard gave a tight lipped smile. "I didn't know he had left the house, nor can I imagine Tony doing chores. Or anything productive, for that matter." He down another flute.

Frigga's pleasantries quickly turned cold. "Perhaps you ought to give him a chance," she suggested with just enough ice for Howard to notice. "If you'll excuse me."

Frigga tore herself from Odin's arm and walked into the crowd of rich, decadently dressed guests. She had never quite liked Howard and she was certain Tony looked sad for other reasons when she had mentioned Howard, but now she could see it. That man knew nothing about his son and it hurt her. It hurt her the same way she knew Odin didn't quite get Loki.

But the difference was Odin tried. Maybe he was giving up more than before, but she refused to let Odin do so. And if she could get Howard to at least consider Anthony as worth noticing, then maybe approaching the subject wasn't so bad.

Back in the fray, Odin coughed embarrassedly as Howard watched Frigga walk away. "I don't think your wife quite likes me, Odin," Howard stated.

"You'll have to forgive her," Odin answered. "She has a habit of claiming other people's children as her own."

\--

Tony's arm was numb. In his state of semi-consciousness, he couldn't figure out why. It struck him that perhaps his arm no longer existed which caused a mini-heart attack, followed by designs for a robotic arm. A robot prosthetic that functioned as an actual arm. It could connect to the nerve endings and the brain could send signals through it just like an arm was supposed to. 

It wasn't until he heard soft breathing beside him that he realized his arm was numb because someone was sleeping on it. Now this was unexpected. He didn't recall doing anything that would end like this.

Tony opened one eye to observe his surroundings. He was on the floor, which would explain why he was so uncomfortable. And… he was in Loki's room. Right. He would recognize that bookcase anywhere. And those posters. And everything else. So that meant… yup. Loki was sleeping on his arm.

More like Loki was squeezing the life out of his arm. Loki held onto a pillow in one arm while the other was wrapped around Tony's arm. Tony raised his head and realized that that wasn't a black fuzzy pillow, but Loki's head.

Tony was very glad they weren't in his workshop because he knew that without a doubt Jarvis would record and take photographs of their compromising situation. The less people who knew about this, the better.

He tried to move, but Loki held on tight. Tony sighed. It seemed he wasn't going to be moving for a while. But it could be worse.

Technically speaking Tony didn't mind being Loki's human teddy bear. He actually enjoyed it. It made him feel wanted and needed. Like if Loki realized he wasn't there, Loki couldn't sleep.

Tony had never been needed. His father didn't need him, and although his friends were fantastic, they didn't need him either. But Loki. Loki needed someone, even if the black haired boy didn't realize it. Loki needed someone to talk to, someone to listen to, someone to be as horribly himself as possible with and by happenstance, Tony was it. He was the one Loki needed.

Odin was overbearing, Thor was overprotective, and Frigga was sweet and gentle. But which of them understood Loki's pop culture references, or t-shirts, or which of them actually tried to talk to Loki about what was on his mind without pressure. Did any of them know how funny, sarcastic, and intelligent Loki was just in daily conversation without revealing it in an insult or cruel joke?

It was obvious to Tony that the reason Loki wet the football field and cut Sif's hair and blew up the chemistry lab because he was bored, unstimulated, and had no one to really listen to him without judgement.

"Loks?" Tony whispered. Loki grunted quietly and squeezed Tony's arm tighter. "You asleep?" Loki didn't respond.

_Good. He's sleeping_.

"I've always liked your shirts," Tony continued. "If I had more self confidence that I wouldn't be written off as a nerd I'd wear shirts like yours more often." Tony paused. "I also think you're really funny. And not in a mocking way. I think you're genuinely funny. And I don't care if you've seen Star Wars and Star Trek and Quantum Leap and Doctor Who a million times because I've seen them all probably as many times as you have."

Loki snuffed and Tony tensed. When he realized the boy was still sleeping, he relaxed and closed his eyes. He lay his head back atop Loki's and inhaled the boy's scent. He smelled like… like…

Home. Someplace safe and warm. Like his workshop.

Tony's breath hitched slightly as he tried to stop thinking. He tried to pretend there was nothing else and no one else in existence. Howard was light years away and Thor didn't exist. High school was never a thing and his friends were faint specks in the horizon.

It was just him and Loki. And for the moment, it was enough.


	14. Just Another Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is it alright if I raid your fridge?" Tony asked as he opened it. "I mean, I was gonna do it anyway but I figured it'd be polite to ask." He peaked over the door to look at Thor. He looked…sad. Tony didn't know it was possible for Thor to look sad. Or be sad, for that matter. And yet there he was. If this was depressed Thor, Tony wasn't sure he wanted to stick around.

Physical contact was not something Loki sought out nor was it something he particularly enjoyed. Yes, he hugged his mother, and perhaps he had a habit of punching Thor (and now Tony) whenever the mood struck him, but that was simply because it was his mother and punches aren't exactly reassuring. After all, it's not like he'd allow Thor to hug him despite his attempts and when his parents' friends decided to hug him, Loki tensed up and tried his best to remember how to breathe. You could only imagine haircuts and doctor appointments.

So when he awoke to find his face smushed against Tony Stark's chest, it would be an understatement to say he was surprised. It would also be an overstatement to say he was displeased.

Loki rested his head against the boy and listened to his heart beat.  _Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump_. It was like Loki's own personal lullaby. The most calming rhythm possibly known to man. A simple heartbeat.

When Loki was smaller, and he had been crying, his mother would scoop him up in her arms and she'd sit on the swing in the backyard. They'd swing there in silence as Loki lay his head against his mother's chest and he'd listen to her heartbeat.  _Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump._

Loki took in a deep breath and held it. Tony smelled like iron and grease and fabric softener. He exhaled slowly, wishing he could hold on to the aroma that was Tony Stark. So instead, he memorized the smell with each breath.  _Iron. Grease. Fabric Softener._

It smelt of Jarvis. Of the workshop. Of unbelievable breakthroughs in the field of engineering and AI technology. Of fast cars. Of welding. It smelt of a haven from the rest of the world. A place he could feel safe.

Loki pulled away. He cursed under his breath as he left the room, leaving the boy undisturbed in his slumber.

\--

Tony was glad he had packed a bag. He would not be happy if he had to wear the same clothes two days in a row, at least not in public. Usually he wore the same clothes for days on end when he was onto something big. The same went for showering. Tony could live without a shower, but when he woke up alone and found nature was calling, he remembered he hadn't packed a toothbrush.

He had cursed himself until he saw a toothbrush with a sticky note attached.

**I'd rather not smell you.**

**-L**

Tony grinned, and when he found Loki in the living room eating an orange and watching TV, he plopped down next to him and said, "Thanks."

Loki merely grunted and continued watching the program. "What's this?" Tony asked.

Loki pressed the info button. American Restoration. Loki continued watching but Tony felt that something was wrong. Last night the two were getting along great. Now Loki was giving the chilliest cold shoulder Tony had ever received.

Tony made his way to the kitchen and found Thor dipping a pop tart into his bowl of cereal. "Morning," Tony smiled. Thor looked up at Tony and waved. It was official. Something was not right with the Odinson brothers.

"Is it alright if I raid your fridge?" Tony asked as he opened it. "I mean, I was gonna do it anyway but I figured it'd be polite to ask." He peaked over the door to look at Thor. He looked…sad. Tony didn't know it was possible for Thor to look sad. Or be sad, for that matter. And yet there he was. If this was depressed Thor, Tony wasn't sure he wanted to stick around.

"My brother wishes for you to bring him a bowl of cereal," Thor said, mouth full of pop tart.

"Read minds there, He-Man?"

"He sent me a message," Thor answered, holding up his phone for Tony to read the text.

 **Have Tony bring me cereal. And stop pouting, it doesn't suit you.** **\- L**

Tony laughed as he searched the cabinets for bowls. "He likes Trix," Thor huffed as he ripped open another packet of pop tarts.

Loki a muttered a thanks as Tony handed him his cereal. He plopped down beside him and asked, "Is there a reason your brother is, as you put it, pouting?"

"He was dipping his pop tarts in his cereal, wasn't he?" Loki inquired as he dug into his breakfast.

Tony chuckled, "Yeah."

He nodded absently. "We argued," Loki explained and left it at that.

Tony nodded and waited. What he was waiting for he didn't know? Something wasn't right. They couldn't possibly have argued over him. That would be preposterous. Then it hit him. Of course.  _Stupid stupid stupid._

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Excuse me?" Loki rushed.

"It's just that when I woke up this morning I was on the floor," Tony continued. "I know I conked out during the movie which leads me to believe that rather than waking me up when the movie ended to let me crash on the couch, you left me on the floor while you slept cozily in your bed." Tony munched on a pop tart with a look of a feigned hurt.

Loki played with his cereal. Finally he cleared his throat and answered, "I thought it appropriate punishment for forcing yourself into my house."

"He did no such thing," came Frigga as she stood in the doorway. "I invited him." Frigga gave a dazzling smile as she planted a kiss on Loki's forehead and before Tony realized what was happening, he had received one as well. Frigga ruffled his hair before she left calling behind her, "And I thought I told you no eating in the living room."

Tony sat in astonishment, not noticing when Loki had grumpily gotten up with his cereal to eat in the kitchen.

Frigga had given him a kiss. The sort of kiss she handed out to her sons on a daily basis. It was ridiculous to think that Frigga thought so highly of him. After all he hadn't spent much time with her. An hour or so during lunch. And yet, Frigga had honored him with a motherly smile and a ruffle of his hair.

Tony smiled goofily as he grabbed his pop tarts and practically ran into the kitchen, but not before running into Odin. Tony's grin diminished instantly as he looked up to see Odin's lone, blue eye staring down at him.

"Sorry…" Tony mumbled, legs locked in fear. Tony, as a rule, did not fear anyone. But Odin was tall, and Odin was big, and Odin had one eye, and he didn't look like a guy that smiled all that often. So Tony made an exception and decided if anyone should be feared, it was Loki's dad.

Odin merely nodded and walked into the kitchen, leaving Tony jelly legged in the hallway.

"Tony, honey," Frigga's sweet, dulcet voice broke through Tony's paralysis. Tony blinked to find Frigga standing before him, hand on his shoulder. "You want some eggs?" Tony nodded and didn't complain when Frigga put her hand on his back and led him to the chair beside Loki. The smell and sound of bacon sizzling in the frying pan greeting him like an old friend.

Loki was sitting quietly, staring into his milk. Tony stole a glance at Odin who was watching Loki. If that wasn't disconcerting, Tony didn't know what was. When Tony stole a glance at Thor, he found him doing the same thing.

At that moment Tony found himself considering Frigga a saint, or a martyr, to put up with two brooding Hercules' and a socially awkward hermit. Now that Tony thought about it, aren't all hermits socially awkward?

"How was the party," Thor asked as he finished up what Tony was positive might be his third bowl of cereal. Loki looked up, surprised. He clearly didn't know his parents had gone out. And neither did Tony, but in his defense he was sleeping, and Loki did live here.

Odin shot Frigga a look who was too busy cooking breakfast to notice. "Pleasant," answered Frigga. Odin snorted. Frigga turned around so fast and gave Odin the most frightening look the small woman could possibly give, Tony didn't have time to interpret what that even meant. If Tony hadn't been paying attention, he might have missed it.

Odin took a large gulp of coffee and turned his attentions to Tony. "Anthony," he growled. Well, maybe not growl, but his voice was so deep and quite authoritative that it couldn't help but come out as a growl.

The boy in question swallowed anxiously. "Yes, sir?" Tony was not one for pleasantries or following the rules of etiquette. Usually he didn't care if he was talking to an adult or a snot nosed kid. He didn't hand out respect willy nilly. But Tony suddenly knew what people meant when they said someone demanded it.

"Did you sleep well?"

Tony gaped. He was expected a horrible threat. He fidgeted nervously and stole a glance at Loki who was nodding his head. Tony took the social queue and answered, "Yes, sir."

"Good," Odin continued, but he didn't sound so happy about it. "I think it best if you return to your home after breakfast." Frigga slammed a plate in front of Odin with his breakfast. "We wouldn't want your father to worry."

"No," Frigga stated, shooting daggers at her husband. "Tony, you can stay as long as you like." And that was the end of the conversation. Tony knew it and so did Odin.

Frigga placed a plate before Loki and Tony, followed by Thor's and her own. Tony looked down at his plate and chuckled. She had arranged his, and Loki's now that he looked, food in the shape of a smiley face. Two eggs, sunny side up, as eyes, bacon as a mouth, and sliced strawberries for a nose, eyebrows, ears, and hair.

"Eat up," she said, smiling at the boys and shooting her husband the dirtiest look Tony had ever seen.

\--

"You think I could convince your mom to adopt me?" Tony asked as he stuffed his things back into his backpack. It was about an hour after breakfast and Tony knew when he wasn't wanted.

Loki shrugged. "I'd be surprised if she didn't already have the papers ready," he smiled.

Tony shoved Loki playfully. "That'd make us brothers. Wouldn't that be fun?"

Tony didn't wait for a response as he exited the bedroom and went looking for Frigga. He found her in what could only be described as the sun room with a book in her hand, reading glasses perched daintily above her nose.

"Mom," Loki called behind Tony. She looked up and beckoned the boys toward her.

"Must you leave already?" she sighed as she took Tony's face in her hands and swept his hair out of his face. Tony nodded quietly. She kissed his temple and held his hands tightly. "You are welcome to my house any time you so wish." Out of the corner of his eye, Tony could see Loki smile softly.

"Thank you," Tony croaked.

Frigga smiled and picked up her book once again. "And I want to know you made if home safely, do you understand?" she scolded. She turned to Loki. "You will let me know."

"Yes, Mom," Loki humored her.

Tony followed Loki out of the room before he turned around and said, "Goodbye, Mrs. Odinson."

"Until next time," she corrected.

\--

Tony had never felt so vacant as he had the moment he walked into his empty house. Loki's house smelled of flowers or food. Even dust. But the Stark household smelled only of bleach and disinfectant.

He dropped his backpack in the hall and trudged to the living room. He wasn't sure if his dad was still around so it was best to just wait until the coast was clear. But Tony didn't have to wait long.

Sitting in an armchair was Howard Stark with a tumbler in his hand. The man looked up at Tony upon his entrance and smiled.

"Dad?"

"Sit down, son," came Howard's drawl. Tony obliged.

Howard took another sip and cocked his head to the side, in contemplation. "Do you know who I spoke to last night?" Tony shrugged. It's not like Howard expected an answer. "The Odinson's."

Tony fidgeted slightly.

"Nice couple. Frigga's absolutely gorgeous. Don't know how the one eyed dictator snagged a dish like that." Tony could feel his blood boiling. "But there they were. Do you know who Odin is?" Howard asked, not even looking at his son anymore.

He chuckled to himself. "Odin owns the largest steel mill in the country. The whole U S of A. He also owns several small publishing companies, a couple of research facilities, and a hotel chain in Iceland," Howard continued, then as if someone had flicked a switch, Howard glared at Tony and snarled, "And you were having a slumber party and braiding hair with his youngest son."

Tony bit his tongue. No point in making Howard angrier. "And you want to know what takes the cake," his father droned on, venom in his voice. "He had you doing chores around his house. Like you were some undocumented worker."

Howard got up and gripped Tony's shoulder. "If I find you've gone back to that house or hung around with his stray of a son, not only will I find a way to ruin 'The Allfather', I will make you wish you had never left this house in the first place," Howard spat.

He walked out of the room and in afterthought added, "I'll be in Tokyo for a few weeks." With that Howard was gone, out of the room and out of the house, but not out of Tony's mind.

Tony sat on the couch, staring blankly at the chair that was once occupied by his father. It hurt to breathe. And it hurt to think. And Tony wanted nothing more than to break something.

So he did.

He grabbed the vase that sat atop one of the side tables and threw it at the TV. It broke as it smashed into the television set. But it wasn't enough. Tony yelled in frustration as he ripped into the TV. He pulled at wires until there was nothing but an empty box at his feet.

He kicked it for good measure before he went downstairs, the lights to his workshop blipping on and the soft whirring of Jarvis reinstalling as he entered.

Tony grabbed a hammer and began smashing his churrobo to bits.

 _Bang!_  That was Howard.

 _Bang!_  That was Odin.

 _Bang!_ That was Frigga.

 _Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_  And that was him. That was every moment Tony was allowed to breathe and live and pretend that everything was alright. That was his hope falling into little bits.

No one loved him and no one ever would so what was the point. What was the point of pretending anymore.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

\--

"Stark?" Loki said, rolling his eyes. Honestly, the kid could have just texted: I'm home. Now Loki had to talk to him.

From over the line he could hear Tony roar, "Jarvis!" Loki wasn't sure what to do. This was clearly a miscall until Tony continued with, "Disconnect the call right now before I do to you what I did to the TV!"

Now Loki was concerned. Not a misdial. Jarvis called him. But why? Then a god awful  _crash!_  came over the line and Loki was yelling, "Stark? What's wrong? What happened?"

"Hey, Loks," came Tony's seemingly calm voice. "I'm home."

And then the call ended. Loki kept repeating, "Stark," into his end but it was no good. Something had happened. Something awful must have happened when Stark got home.

Loki tried to pretend it didn't bother him. But he heard the hysteria in Tony's voice and it broke him. This was not the same boy who he practically spent the weekend with.

Loki ran out of his room and banged on Thor's door. "Thor!" he called. But nothing. Growling, Loki hurried down the stairs and ran down the hall, searching everywhere for Thor.

"Mom," Loki breathed. She looked up and instantly frowned when she saw her son. "Where's Thor?"

"Outside," she responded instantly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Loki yelled as he ran outside and nearly tripped over his brother who was sitting on the back step. "Thor, give me your phone."

Thor furrowed his brow. Loki gave an exasperated sigh as he began searching Thor's pockets. There was no time to explain to the oaf. Once he found it, Loki began scrolling down the contacts list, ignoring the questions Thor was spewing out.

"Hey, Thor."

"It's Loki."

There was a brief silence over the line before the person unintelligently said, "Oh."

"I think Stark needs you," Loki said, cryptically. To be honest, he didn't mean to be cryptic. It was just his default setting, and if someone told him another person needed him he wouldn't stop to ask questions.

"What did you do to Tony?"

"Steve, you are the most untrusting, thick headed, and time wasting human being on the planet at this very moment," Loki retorted. He sighed. This was a terrible idea. "Look, Stark needs you. You're supposed to be his best friend. So rather than argue with me about what a horrible human being I am, how about you go to his house and find out what's wrong!"

"What is the matter with Anthony?" Thor cut in.

"You don't know?" Steve asked, but Loki could hear him rushing about, most likely trying to find his shoes.

"Jarvis called me."

The line was silent for a moment as Steve slammed his front door. "Alright. I'm on my way to his house."

"Finally," Loki huffed.

"Thanks," Steve added before Loki hung up. "I'll make sure Jarvis lets you know when the coast is clear."

Loki tossed the phone back to Thor and sat down on the porch swing. He ignored Thor's questions as he swung. Finally Thor gave up and went inside.

He sat there for what seemed like ages. Frigga watched from inside, wanting to go to him but knowing he wouldn't accept her coddling.

So she let him sit there.

It was an hour until Loki moved, and then it was to answer his phone.

"All clear, Mr. Odinson."

Loki breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Jarvis."


	15. Testing the Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce rubbed his face with his hands. He put down his pencil and looked Tony in the eye, homework forgotten. "I know how you get, Tony. You get a thrill out of the impossible and you practically make out with danger in your car – "
> 
> "That was one time, Bruce."

Steve was not a gossiper. No sirree Bob. So when the gang asked him why they hadn't heard from Tony all weekend and then why Steve had suddenly bailed on Sunday bowling, Steve kept his mouth shut. To be perfectly honest, even if he was a gossiper - which he wasn't - he wouldn't know what to say. All Steve had were bits and pieces of the facts. What Tony had told Steve, in so many words, was he had spent the weekend with Loki.

Ok, so that was some fact. But that was the only fact. And he wasn't willing to divulge the information unless Tony told him it was ok. The rest was a bit of a haze. What Steve knew for certain was that Howard had once again upset Tony to the point of destruction and as his friend, Steve thought that was more important.

But now it was Monday. A new day. A proverbial fresh start. And Steve wanted answers.

"Nope," Tony smiled as he hung his shades on his shirt collar.

"We're all worried about you," Steve argued. Tony didn't buy it. He knew Steve wouldn't tell the guys unless he said so.

"Don't play the group card," he said. "Look, this isn't your problem. I'm fine. You're fine. Jarvis isn't a memory chip in the virtual recycle bin of my mind. I'm good." Steve sighed. "I'm great. I'm fine."

"What about Loki?" Steve asked non too discreetly.

Tony shushed him. "You and I are going to keep that on the DL, got it?" Steve nodded and Tony happily gave a reassuring thumbs up as he spotted Loki heading towards his locker.

"Speak of the devil!" Tony grinned. He shoved Steve aside and smiled brightly at Loki. He was greeted with a grimace. "I'm fine, thanks for asking," Tony joked.

Loki pulled open his locker with such ferocity that it slammed loudly causing Tony, and everyone else in the hall, to jump. "If you ever do something like that again, I will find you, and personally show you how to work a thumbscrew, do you understand?" Loki hissed.

Tony slumped against the lockers. "Sorry," he mumbled. He ran his hands through his hair and shuffled his backpack. "And it wasn't me, it was Jarvis."

"Well three cheers for Jarvis," Loki replied.

"I didn't ask him to call you," Tony exclaimed.

Loki sighed as he rested his head inside his locker. "What do you want, Stark?"

Tony shrugged. "I don't know."

Loki shut his locker and slid down to the floor. Tony sat next to him and grinned. Loki lightly shoved his face away. The two sat silently for a few minutes before Tony asked, "How did you get into my car?"

"What?"

"Remember how I told you Jarvis was everywhere?" Tony said.

Loki nodded. "I recall you telling me he was God."

"Don't let Jarvis hear you say that," Tony chuckled. "He's bound to get ideas. Well… more ideas." Tony stared off at the passing students. None of them paid the boys any mind. "But Jarvis is in my car. He is my car. How did you do it without Jarvis freaking out?"

Loki wore a smug expression. "It seems I'm pretty god damn awesome."

"I doubt that's the actual reason," Tony rolled his eyes.

"Did you hear that?" Loki yelled as Tony tried to shush him. "Tony Stark thinks I, Loki Odinson, am pretty god damn awesome!" Tony managed to put his hand over Loki's mouth but not before everyone within a ten foot radius had both heard and saw Loki.

Loki bit Tony's hand and stood up. "Well, I better be off," Loki exaggerated with a sweep of his hand before he walked away.

\--

"Get off of me."

"What are they doing?"

"I can't see considering your butt is in my face."

"You don't like my butt?"

"We could just ask Tony."

"That's boring."

Steve stood slumped against the lockers just across from his friends who were hiding behind the lockers. The rows of lockers in the area of the school was good for spying which Clint and Rhodey were taking advantage of. Clint sat atop Rhodey's shoulders and Bruce had yet to arrive. If Bruce were here, Steve was certain he'd be on his side. This snooping was not good. Nor did it show trust in Tony.

"Did you hear that?" Loki suddenly yelled, causing Clint to topple and Rhodey to catch him with the rest of his body. "Tony Stark thinks I, Loki Odinson, am pretty god damn awesome!"

Before Clint and Rhodey could figure out what the hell just happened, Loki was gone and Tony was left sitting on the floor, with a smile plastered to his face.

"What the hell is going on?" Clint exclaimed.

"Don't look at me," Rhodey huffed, trying to return his clothes to their pre-Clint smash state. "Nobody tells me anything around here."

"I can hear you," Tony said as he silently appeared before them.

Clint attempted his best poker face while Rhodey was distracting himself with Bruce's appearance. "What's up?" Bruce asked.

"Tony's joined the dark side," Clint whispered dramatically. Bruce nodded as if this was a common occurrence.

Tony sighed as he walked to his first class, friends in tow. "I didn't join the dark side, Clint."

"Then explain yourself," Clint dared.

Tony didn't want to explain himself. He couldn't go about telling everyone his super secret plan. Especially since he didn't know what it was. But also because Loki trusted him. And Tony wasn't going to lose his trust. Not when they'd gone to Mordor and back.

Tony stopped in his tracks. "Oh my god," he blurted, eyes as wide as dinner plates. "I'm a huge nerd."

No one quite understood Tony's epiphany except Bruce who patted him on the back reassuringly. "Welcome to the club."

\--

Loki wasn't sure why he had decided to take AP Government. Maybe that was untrue. The real reason Loki took the class because he absolutely loved the professor. Mr. Higgins wore amazing sweaters. Plus Loki tended to imagine Audrey Hepburn singing 'Just You Wait' to the teacher. But wonderful sweaters (and My Fair Lady) aside, the class was teeming with stupid.

Loki noted that if Tony were here, he'd be happy to know that the thought didn't cross his mind until fifteen minutes in. Usually Loki cursed them all under his breath as soon as the second bell rang. He was making progress. Which was a big deal.

"Psst!"

Loki ignored his table partner. He hated her. Well, he didn't know her. But he was sure if he did know her, he'd hate her.

"Loki," she whispered as Mr. Higgins turned to write on the chalkboard.

Loki set his dead stare upon the girl who offered a nervous smile. "Hi."

_Oh no. What did Tony say to do? No insults. That was one. No threats. Another. No ignoring._  This was pointless. There were far too many rules and Loki didn't like rules. He does what he wants.

"Well, that was enlightening," Loki replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Rather than getting upset or rolling her eyes or doing whatever normal people did, the girl giggled. Giggled. Loki didn't know how to respond to that. Tony had never covered giggling. Loki made a mental note to broach the subject the next time he saw Tony.

"Yeah, I'm a real light bulb," she joked, her confidence rising. "Do you have an extra pen, mine ran out of ink." She flicked at her pen disapprovingly. Loki grimaced. No one ever returned borrowed pens. It was like a worldwide conspiracy. A fact of life. And Loki was attached to his pens. They were nice. They were expensive. They were –

"I'll give it back," she quickly added. "You can hunt me down if I forget to return it." She gave what she thought was a reassuring smile but Loki couldn't find any comfort in it. Finally, he figured this was a good, and normal, thing to do, so he dug into his pocket and relinquished his pen.

"Thanks," the girl said as she returned to taking notes.

Loki didn't respond.

He had spoken to someone without threatening to use their internal organs as bear bait. He hadn't inferred her IQ was similar to a maggot's. He hadn't even told her to just shut up and leave him alone.

And it was weird.

"Don't you think he's gorgeous?" the girl whispered to Loki, interrupting his thoughts.

Loki blinked. "Pardon?"

"Higgins," she continued. The teacher in question was currently setting up the projector. "I mean, come on."

The girl seemed to be asking his opinion. Loki, honestly, had never really 'checked out' Mr. Higgins. Why should he? Higgins was a teacher. That's wrong. Didn't the girl know anything? Hello, they were in a government class.

Loki shrugged.

She chuckled, "I don't expect a guy to appreciate the beauty that is Mr. Higgins, but you can't tell me you don't think he's a bit good looking?"

"I like his sweaters," Loki suggested, which earned a laugh from the girl and an irritated sigh of "Lucy" from Mr. Higgins.

Lucy. Loki made note of that. Then he cringed at the thought that Mr. Higgins decided to seat a Lucy and Loki together. It was like when parents decided to name twin babies Eric and Evan or Annie and Abby. It was stupid and disgusting.

Lucy scribbled down in her notebook and passed it to Loki.

**I expect an apology** , it read. Loki raised an eyebrow and underneath wrote:  **It is not my fault you are incapable of remaining silent during class.**

**Who likes another guy's sweaters?**

**I do. They're nice.**

**You just like the way they cling to his body. *drool***

**I honestly don't know how to respond to that. They are nice sweaters. That is all. And you should get that drooling problem checked with your local medical provider.**

**You're no fun.**

**Of course not. Who told you I was?**

Then the bell rang. The students began packing up and Mr. Higgins reminded everyone about homework. Loki jotted the reminder on his hand.

"I like you," Lucy blurted. Loki looked at her, panic beginning to rise in his chest. "I don't know who said you were a stick in the mud of crazy, but you're ok in my books." She smiled at him as she tossed him back his pen. "And thanks."

Loki slowly packed up and slung his backpack over his shoulder. Mr. Higgins smiled at him as he passed, initiating a slight blush in Loki as he raced out of the room.  _Damn that Lucy._

\--

"That's a terrible idea," Bruce said as he worked on that night's assignment.

The wonderful thing about stats was that Miss Fulton always gave the last five minutes for homework. But whether anyone made any use of it was another thing entirely.

Tony, of course, wasn't. In reality, Bruce, and Jane Foster, were the only ones who actually did their homework.

"No it's not," Tony asserted. "It'll take a lot of work, but it can be done."

Bruce shook his head. "Tony," he reasoned. "I'm not saying Loki can't be…cool, or whatever. After all, for some strange reason geek is the new chic – "

"You said chic."

"Focus, Tony," Bruce chided. "It's just that Loki is unstable – don't interrupt. He may want to try to hone his people skills, and perhaps he is just a misunderstood kid, but at the end of the day you've got to figure out if you're actually trying to help Loki or giving yourself an excuse to hang out with him."

"I resent that comment," Tony interjected.

Bruce rubbed his face with his hands. He put down his pencil and looked Tony in the eye, homework forgotten. "I know how you get, Tony. You get a thrill out of the impossible and you practically make out with danger in your car – "

"That was one time, Bruce."

" – The point is be careful," Bruce finished, worry etched into his brow. "He's not wires and steel. He's flesh and blood. You can't just throw him away when you're done. If you're gonna be his friend and try to show the world he's not a psycho killer, then you've got to do it. No backing out."

The bell rang and Tony found himself in the hall, his feet taking him to his next class. What Bruce said had hit home.

This was dangerous. More dangerous than it was two days ago now that his dad knew about their friendship. Or partnership. Or whatever they were. What were they?

Tony couldn't certainly got back to Loki's house, but he wanted to. His mother had died years ago and Frigga was so warm and kind. She was everything Tony figured a mother could and should be. But she might let it slip to Howard and Tony didn't want to think what his dad would do.

His father had never threatened him before. Howard used a more hands off approach in child rearing. He was in and out of Tony's life in mere seconds but each second was like waiting for someone to send off the first nuclear missile. A bit like the Cuban Missile Crisis. Tony was obviously JFK and Howard… Cuba.

Not the best metaphor.

There was not a doubt in Tony's mind that he was playing with fire, both literally and figuratively. He was attracted to Loki in a way Tony wasn't willing to admit this early in the morning.

Tony had once said Loki was an enigma, and he hadn't been far off. Everything he did was strange and new and intriguing. He seemed to be a different person every time he spoke to him. Every time he looked at him. Who was the real Loki – Tony didn't know.

And wasn't it worth the effort to find out?

Tony had just begun to scratch the surface. Who knew what lay beneath? It was exciting and chilling and amazing to even consider.

But who gave him the right? Who decided that it had to be Tony, but Tony? Loki wouldn't let him dig without a fight, but when the fight was over, would Tony really be the victor, or would they both be losers?

It was obvious to Tony that he was flirting with danger. But wasn't danger flirting back?


	16. Wildfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumors, lies, truths, secrets; it doesn't matter what it is or how ridiculous it sounds, gossip travels fast.

Some say that if you can survive high school, you can survive anything. A flat tire, getting married, a zombie apocalypse. Anything.

The terrible thing about high school is that it is nothing and everything like the real world. The wonderful thing about high school is it only sucked four years off of your life, give or take a few lucky (or unlucky) years.

High school also has much in common with beauty salons, your mother's kitchen, and the corner delicatessen in your neighborhood. They feed off of the juicy gossip of the day.

Rumors, lies, truths, secrets; it doesn't matter what it is or how ridiculous it sounds, gossip travels fast.

That morning, the only vague rumor being spread involved that week's theory of how Principal Fury lost his eye. By second period, various theories were flying as to the sudden camaraderie between Tony Stark and Loki Odinson. They ranged from the outrageous to the remotely plausible.

One specific rumor that seemed the school favorite for most of third period involved mind control and Loki as some psychotic evil villain. Highly improbable.

But by fifth, the most popular and widely accepted rumor was that Tony and Loki were dating. Tony wasn't exactly picky with whom he flirted, and he flirted with everyone. Most of the students wouldn't be surprised if Tony decided he was tired of ladies and decided to try dudes for a while. And Loki… well no one knew Loki's preference. None had actually stopped to think about it. But Loki seemed the type to be into guys and so it wasn't that far a leap to take.

Nearly ten seconds after Loki's outburst by the lockers, the entire school was abuzz. Some claimed that Loki was just playing a silly prank and Tony Stark said no such thing. Others decided that that hadn't happened at all. The few who were there believed that Loki and Tony were definitely something, but whether it was boyfriends, best friends, or enemies with benefits, they weren't sure.

Immediately after first period another piece of gossip involving Loki had begun to float around. Loki had spoken to Lucy Tefler in a civil manner. According to Lucy, Loki was flirting but that opinion varied in the retelling.

Now Loki, as a rule, was not civil. Nor did he chat politely with his classmates or jokingly yell in the hallway.

So the last rumor that spread around the school involving Loki claimed that he was put through a series of operations involving an attitude adjustment chip implanted in his brain. Or maybe he just decided to stop being a d-bag.

The gossip had been getting a bit out of hand, even for a breezy day in November a week before Thanksgiving.

Loki, of course, was oblivious. No one talked to him, he talked to no one, and he wasn't an eavesdropper.

Thor, however, was not.

The news had first reached him immediately after first period by way of Sif. According to Fandral, by way of Terrence who overheard Maeko telling Peggy during Art I, Loki and Tony Stark were getting chummy by the lockers this morning. Sif then brushed it off as some sort of hoax but thought Thor ought to know, just in case.

In homeroom, Thor couldn't help but overhear his fellow classmates discuss the possibilities of Loki being an evil villain who's mastered mind control and after Tony Stark, they were all next.

It was lunch when Hogun told Thor that someone told him Tony and Loki were dating and Tony had professed his love that very morning. That's what Loki was yelling about. Volstagg said that was impossible because he heard from Lucy Tefler directly that during first period AP Gov, Loki was outright flirting with her. And she wasn't imagining it in the least. She had the notes to prove it.

Everyone waited around during seventh period to see what would happen between the boyfriends, best friends, master/slave, etc, but Loki didn't show up for lunch. Leaving a fairly distressed Tony, a curious Lucy, and a very disappointed cafeteria of about 150 students to conceive new possible rumors as to his absence.

A few insisted he was perfecting the formula for mass mind control. Others said he was so ashamed that his secret affair had gotten out that he committed suicide in the boys locker room. The rational students decided he had come to the conclusion that lunch was pointless and camped out in the library. Victor tried to convince everyone that Loki was merely a figment of their imaginations.

When the bell rang signaling the end of the day, Thor rushed immediately to Loki who was in the process of putting on his jacket and shutting his locker. Thor wanted to know what was going on. Thor wanted to see how his brother was doing. Thor wanted answers.

Loki was not willing.

So rather than creating a scene, which Loki knew Thor was quite adept, Thor smiled politely and headed back to his locker, but not before hearing every little piece of juicy gossip involving his brother on the way there.

When Thor finally met Loki at the car to head home, Loki couldn't figure out why his brother was so down in the dumps. Thor just wanted to go home and beat his head against a wall. Loki felt like a Quantum Leap marathon. And pudding. Pudding sounded like a good idea.

\--

Assistant Principal Coulson was annoyed. It wasn't easy to annoy Coulson, but that morning he was extremely annoyed.

Loki's little experiment Thursday afternoon, though little proof there was in Loki's involvement, had set Coulson on edge. He had gladly given Loki a week's worth of detention.

He had, however, failed to show up. And again on Friday.

That weekend Coulson decided, while making a ham on rye sandwich, that the only way to ensure Loki actually attended detention was to corner him and make him. Not the best of Coulson's plans, but there wasn't a point in giving the kid more detention if he wasn't going to show up.

So, just as second period ended and the students were breaking for homeroom, Loki found himself face to face, with Assistant Principal Coulson.

The odd thing, Coulson thought on the drive home, was how their exchange wasn't a source or involved in any of the Loki rumors. For if anyone had paid any attention, they would have known that Loki was forced to spend the rest of the week in detention during his lunch period.

Coulson thought himself very smart. Unfortunately, based off of Loki's smirk as he made his way into his office at approximately 1:15, Loki thought he was too.

And so Coulson remained annoyed. He should have known that he couldn't outsmart the kid who had seriously made the former assistant principal reconsider his career choice and pursue teaching dance.

\--

Clint wanted to know why he, of all people, was kept out of the loop. Bruce knew, and Steve seemed to know just a little bit, so why not him? Ok, so Rhodey didn't know either, which is why they stuck together and shunned the other three. If they weren't good enough for the truth then they didn't want to hear it.

That wasn't completely true. The two boys did want to hear it. They wanted to hear all of it. Down to all of the juicy details.

It was plain that both Clint and Rhodey were strong advocates of the dating rumor. It made sense. Tony had told Rhodey that they couldn't hang because he had stuff to do, and when Rhodey saw Loki sneak into Tony's car, Loki was obviously the stuff that had to be done. And Clint finally understood why Tony was getting all defensive on Loki's behalf.

Not to mention their conversation by the lockers. They were quite friendly, if you know what I mean. Rhodey did not, so stop being gross.

So maybe not all the juicy details.

The boys hit a snag once the Lucy Tefler incident got out. Clint was more willing to believe Loki had the hots for Lucy than Tony having the hot hot hots for Loki. Rhodey just wanted to know what the hell was going on.

It was pretty clear Clint was slightly biased.

The spider incident set his plans to woo Natasha Romanoff back by three years. And three years was way too long to be pining over a girl.

\--

Victor, or von Doom as he had been christened two weeks into his freshman year by Loki and never got rid of the nickname, didn't see what the whole fuss was about. It was obvious that they had been thrown into an alternate universe where Loki was a good guy and through the use of collective thinking they could return the world back onto its axis and restore order to the universe.

Doom started the mind control rumor.

He was also craving pudding. But that was mere coincidence.


	17. What Do You Know About Superman?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sat down in front of Tony and looked him in the eye. "We've been friends a long time." Tony nodded. "You and me, we're gonna defend the free world."
> 
> "With a robot army," Tony mumbled.
> 
> "That's right," Rhodey answered. "We made a pact when we were six, Tony. No secrets, no lies, and robot armies for everyone. Remember?"

Loki forgot how heartbreaking episode 22 of the Quantum Leap's third season was. Poor Al. And when Sam was Jimmy! Forget it. He was currently wrapped in his comforter, pudding in his hands and the spoon dangling from his mouth. He tried not to cry.

Why did he start with this episode? He needed a more uplifting episode. 'Good Morning, Peoria' seemed like a good option. Or 'Camikazi Kid'.

_Knock knock knock._

"Yeah?" Loki hollered. It was the end of the episode and Loki had seen the entire series at least a dozen times that he wasn't completely miffed he was interrupted.

"May I come in?"

Loki fought with himself. He knew Thor was asking on formality. Normally the guy barged in. Asking was good. He liked when Thor bothered to knock. On the other hand he didn't feel like talking to Thor.

Then again, Loki had had the feeling Thor wanted to ask him something the entire car ride home but couldn't get around to it. Now that Loki was allowed to reject him, Loki felt it was his duty.

"What do you want?" Loki asked as he opened the door. It seemed Loki was still in a good mood.

"May I come in?" Thor repeated. Loki hung his head in defeat as he allowed Thor access to his room. Thor dawdled before he collapsed into the desk chair causing it to creak violently. Loki would have complained but if Thor broke it, he'd get a new one, and Loki really wanted a new chair.

Loki put a new disc into the DVD player and hopped onto his bed. "What, my brother," he smirked, "can I do you for?"

"It is about Anthony," Thor stated seriously, his face full of concern.

Loki rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance. "What more do you wish to know of Stark that I have not already informed you?" Loki asked. "I thought we had had this conversation yesterday, if my memory serves me well."

"Is there nothing more?" Thor insisted.

Loki narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He had told Thor as much as he possibly could without injuring his own pride. Loki obviously wasn't going to tell the whole truth. He wasn't an idiot. Just enough to ease Thor's ridiculous concerns. And yet here he was, digging where the conversation had already been laid to rest. "What are you trying to say?"

Thor bit his lip. It was clear he was regretting this, but Loki knew that look of determination in his eyes. He wasn't going to give up, but Loki wasn't one to back down from a fight.

"Today at school…" Thor started.

"Yes?" Loki snapped. "What of it?"

Thor caught Loki's eye and said, "There was much talk."

"How delightful," Loki replied. "I wondered what that irritating noise was."

"I am serious, Loki," Thor exclaimed. "There has been much talk of you today, and not of the usual stuff."

Now that was new to Loki. He didn't realize he was the talk of anything. "What do you mean? The usual stuff?"

Thor took a deep breath and said, "Naturally, whenever you pull one of your pranks or get into trouble there are whispers of your misdeeds. But today…" Thor hesitated. He leaned back in the chair and spun back and forth nervously.

"What of today?" Loki whispered. He didn't like where this was going. What could that horrid place say about him?

Thor took a deep breath. "Most are ludicrous ideas, I assure you, but there might be truth in some."

Loki growled. "Just get on with it. I am not some small child in need of protecting, Thor."

"They say you and Tony are dating," Thor rushed.

Loki blinked. He opened his mouth but no words came out, so he closed it. He blinked again. And then he laughed. He fell onto his bed and rolled and hollered with laughter.

This was rich. This was hysterical. Was this Thor's concern? That the entire school thought he and Tony Stark were in a relationship? It was absurd.

"Thank you, brother," Loki managed once his laughter had subsided, "I was in quite a jovial mood today, and you have made it all the better."

"Do you not deny it then?"

"You are quite thick headed when you so choose to be," Loki told Thor. "If I were, do you think Stark would have been here all weekend? Do you think I would parade my personal life for the attention of those moronic adolescents I am forced to spend 8 hours a day with? And do you think I have such poor taste? Honestly."

Thor did not look relieved at all. "They also say you fli – spoke with Lucy Tefler."

Loki scrunched his face. "I did."

"Why?" Thor asked, curious.

Loki shrugged. "Why not? She spoke to me, I answered."

"Nicely."

"Am I not allowed to be nice?"

"I did not say that."

"I know you did not," Loki said, grabbing the remote and choosing an episode. "If that is all, brother, I'd very much like to continue my marathon and finish another pudding cup before Mother comes home."

"She will notice they are missing."

"And I shall tell her it was you," Loki smiled, ending the conversation. He grabbed a pudding cup as Thor silently closed the door behind him. Loki ripped it open and messily licked the top, getting chocolate pudding on his nose.

Loki decided to forego the spoon and dipped his finger in the pudding, eating with his finger. He knew that if his mother saw him, he'd get scolded, but his mother wasn't home and he was all alone. He preferred his pudding this way anyway.

Loki enthusiastically repeated Sam Beckett's intro as he licked his finger clean.

\--

"If you don't tell me what's going on, I'm gonna call Pepper."

"No!"

"Well?"

"…I can't."

Rhodey dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Last chance."

Tony dove for the phone but Rhodey was too quick. Tony landed ungracefully on the floor while the other boy put the phone to his ear. "I can't tell you. Honest. Now hang up!" Tony pleaded.

"You told Bruce," Rhodey pointed out. "Shit. Hey… Pep. It's Rhodey. Call me when you get the chance. Or Tony. Bye." He hung up and gave Tony the best shit-eating grin he could muster.

Tony laid his head against the cold tile floor. "You're killing me."

Rhodey kicked Tony softly in the side. "Can you tell me anything?"

"Birth, rank, and serial number."

Rhodey chuckled softly as he pulled Tony up off the floor and deposited him on the couch. "How come you can tell Bruce and not me?" Rhodey asked. "And don't tell me cause you're science bros."

"Damn it."

He sat down in front of Tony and looked him in the eye. "We've been friends a long time." Tony nodded. "You and me, we're gonna defend the free world."

"With a robot army," Tony mumbled.

"That's right," Rhodey answered. "We made a pact when we were six, Tony. No secrets, no lies, and robot armies for everyone. Remember?" Tony nodded again. He didn't want this guilt trip. "So how about you make good and tell me something. Anything. Or so help me god I will get Pepper on your ass."

Tony smirked, "Is that a promise?" Rhodey didn't budge. He should have known. Rhodey was one minded when it came to moments like this. "I can't tell you everything."

"Ok."

Tony took a deep breath. "I may or may not have bought Loki's soul in exchange for a bang out senior year of high school. For him, not me. Every year of high school is a bang out… I don't know where I'm going with that."

Rhodey leaned back and eyed his friend. "You bought Loki's soul," he repeated.

Tony chuckled. "That's how Loki described it."

"And you're helping him…"

"Hone his social skills," Tony finished. "And possibly raise his self esteem while figuring out how to overcome his social anxiety." Tony offered a goofy grin and patted Rhodey's knee reassuringly.

Rhodey pulled away and began to pace. "You're insane."

"I believe the word you're looking for is eccentric," Tony replied. Rhodey raised an eyebrow. "What? I'm rich. It's acceptable."

"This is going to come right back and bite you in the ass."

Tony grimaced. "You're a glass half empty kind of guy, aren't you? Wish I had known this when we were six. I'll never be able to build that robot army with your skepticism keeping me down."

\--

**Superman's home planet?**

**I'm sorry, what? –L**

**What. Is. Superman's. Home. Plan – Et?**

**Krypton. –L**

**Why? –L**

**Crossword puzzle.**

**And you assumed I knew Superman's home planet. –L**

**Uh…yeah. And you did. Sooo… whats the problem?**

Tony stared at his phone. Five minutes. Five minutes had passed and Loki hadn't texted back. Was Loki mad at him? He didn't insult him did he? Shit.

**111** **th** **periodic element. Spelled Rontegenium or Rentgenium?**

**Why don't you just look it up? – L**

**That's what I'm doing…**

**Roentgenium. – L**

**You googled it, didn't you?**

**Yes, b/c apparently you are incapable of doing it yourself. – L**

**I asked Jarvis but he won't let me cheat.**

**Doesn't asking me count as cheating? – L**

**I like to think of it as phoning a friend.**

**Get it?**

**Cause you know…**

**I get it. – L**

Tony checked his phone again, but nothing. Honestly, what else could Loki say?  _Gee, Tony, you're hysterical!_  That wasn't going to happen anytime soon. If Tony texted again would that make him look needy?

He could just do something else…

**You're bored. – L**

**No.**

**That wasn't a question. – L**

**Alright, Xavier. I'm bored. You got me.**

**Will no one else humor you? – L**

**Ouch. That hurt. Honest. Right in the kidneys.**

**Funny, I was aiming for the spleen. – L**

**They're in the same area. Simple mistake.**

**They are in the same area, right?**

**And here I was about to compliment you. – L**

**You can still do it.**

**I see no point in boosting your ego under false pretenses. – L**

**So you're not against boosting my ego generally… good to know. Storing that info away for a rainy day.**

Again, nothing. It was only two minutes, but Loki was pretty good at responding quickly. Alright. That's it. Tony was going to sleep.

He crawled into bed and checked the time. 10 o'clock. That was… early. Wow. Ok, so maybe Tony wasn't going to go to sleep. Who goes to sleep this early?

_Loki._

He's probably sleeping. That's it. He certainly wasn't avoiding Tony. What reason did he ha –

**How many dwarves accompanied Bilbo Baggins on his journey in The Hobbit? – L**

**Uh…13? I think…yeah 13. Why?**

**What year was Doctor Who first aired? – L**

**1963\. Why are you asking me these questions?**

**Who is Kal-El? – L**

**Loki!**

**Answer the question, Stark. – L**

**Superman's Krypton name.**

**You don't say… - L**

Tony stared up at the ceiling in shock. What just happened?

**Although I find it generally flattering, you didn't have to fabricate a crossword puzzle in order to text me. – L**

**So I'm allowed text you whenever, wherever?**

**No. – L**

**Oh come on, that definitely sounded like an open invitation.**

**A simple hello is an open invitation to you. – L**

**I'm not going to talk to you if you continue to insult me.**

**Poor baby, it seems I've bruised your ego. – L**

**Nothing a kiss couldn't cure.**

**I'd rather have my nose chewed off by a piranha. – L**

**Don't do that. I like your nose.**

**All the more reason. – L**

**Ouch.**

**Was that your ego? – L**

**I don't like you.**

**How will I survive? – L**

**You think you're smart, don't you?**

**Of course not. – L**

**I know it. – L**

This time it was Tony's turn to leave Loki hanging. How was he supposed to respond? They had texted themselves into a corner. Or rather, Loki texted Tony into a corner. They weren't close friends. In reality, Tony knew he was pushing it as it was but…

**Well aren't you adorable when you're preening.**

**Good night, Stark. – L**

_Shit._  Tony knew he was pushing it. Yes, Tony was a flirt. He couldn't help it.

He also liked to talk. To joke. To push people's buttons. Hell, Tony said whatever was on his mind. Now Loki hated him.

Ok, maybe not hate. Dislike. Made uncomfortable by.

He'd have to apologize. Tomorrow morning straight off. He'd march right up to Loki and say, … he'd say something. Something that was devoid of sarcasm and general Tonyness.

Tony knew he definitely wasn't going to get any sleep now.

He checked the time. How was it still 10:26? Did time mean nothing anymore? He felt as if he had been dying for hours, not seconds. Now Tony knew what Pepper meant when she said his thoughts ran too fast to process. It was no surprise he was missing that brain to mouth filter. Maybe he had one, but things got past every now and then. Like flies. Or –  _ping!_

Tony practically pounced on his phone.

**And I'm always adorable. – L**

Tony grinned as Jarvis shut off the lights. How about that?


	18. The Other Kind of Chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tried not to stare. He kept his eyes on his mashed potatoes and didn't look at that table he wasn't looking at so it didn't matter what table it was. Wow, mashed potatoes were delicious. Scrumptious. They should serve mashed potatoes every day. Or every other day. At least once a week.

"Hey."

Loki peeked around his locker. A relatively tiny girl with short, dark curls was looking up at him. "Can I help you?"

"You're Loki, right?"

He nodded, an eyebrow raised in question.

"I'm Viola," the girl said, offering her hand. Loki just looked at it. Viola offered a smile instead as she lowered her hand. "Mr. Brewster thought I should talk to you."

"Is there a particular reason or is he a matchmaker now?"

Viola chuckled quietly. "Hope not. That'd be awkward." Loki merely looked at her. She cleared her throat anxiously and said quickly, "Anyway, I'm a sophomore, which is why you've probably never seen me before. I mean, not exactly noticeable. So I don't expect you to actually know who I am. Which is why it's weird that I'm talking to you. But… um… the point: I'm taking double science and I'm struggling a bit in chem and Mr. Brewster thought I ought to get a tutor but I don't really know anyone so he suggested you."

Viola stood there awkwardly, rocking on the balls of her feet and looking everywhere but at Loki.

"How long ago did he tell you?" Loki asked as he shut his locker.

"Beginning of the month," she answered sheepishly.

"And you decided now would be as good a time as any?" Loki rebuked. He slung his bag over his shoulder and sidestepped the girl.

"Hey!" she called after him. Loki ignored her and kept walking. He felt the need to praise his genetics for gifting him with long legs and the ability to use them to his advantage. Maybe he'd praise his parents when he got home.

There was a sudden tugging of his arm and when Loki looked down, Viola was at his side. "Please refrain from touching me."

"No," Viola stated as she held onto him harder. Loki stopped and she used his momentum to turn him around to face her. "Look," she started. "I'm sorry if I've… bruised your ego, but I need a tutor. I thought I could pull up my grade on my own. I have a bit of pride you know." She let go when she noticed it was making Loki uncomfortable. "Brewster says you're the best. And I need help if I'm going to pass the semester."

Viola looked him in the eye, determination etched into her features. Loki smirked. "I don't play well with others."

"And I don't like asking for help," Viola told him. "It looks like we're both out of our comfort zones."

Loki smiled. She had cheek. "But not for very long," he said as he turned around once more. He was only twenty feet from his classroom. In five seconds he'd be safe and away from this little girl.

"He also said he'd talk Coulson into dropping the detention," Viola called after him, stopping Loki in his tracks. "And that he'd let you use the chemicals again during lab." Loki looked over his shoulder at Viola who offered a tight lipped grin. "See ya at lunch?"

\--

"Who's that?" Lucy asked for what must have been the tenth time in the past three minutes. She was glaring at the odd girl sitting at Loki's lunch table.

One of her friends, Amber, shrugged. "Maybe she's a freshman."

"Can't be a freshman," another (Jordan) said.

"Why not?" a freckled face Ariel asked. "Look at her. She's tiny."

"Freshmen have sixth period lunch."

"A few get past the system," Ariel argued.

Lucy ground her teeth. In her rational mind, she knew her jealousy was unwarranted. She had just begun talking to him yesterday. But Loki was cute and Loki was funny and when she spoke to him today, he wasn't as cold or defensive. Lucy had taken the plunge and she wasn't going to let anyone take advantage of her efforts when no one else had even bothered.

"Maybe she's a midget."

"Like a dwarf or something."

"Or those little people. Like in that movie… Lord of the Rings!"

Lucy clicked her tongue and repeated, "But who is she?"

\--

"But what's a mole?" Viola asked.

"A unit of measurement."

"I get that…"

"Do you?" Loki smirked.

Viola grinned at him. "Yeah... Avocado's number."

"Avogadro," Loki corrected.

She shrugged. "Gas. Petrol. No matter how you say it, the car still needs it to run."

"Well if you get it," Loki teased, "what do you need me for?"

"I've got a thing for tall, brooding types." Viola grinned.

\--

Tony tried not to stare. He kept his eyes on his mashed potatoes and didn't look at that table he wasn't looking at so it didn't matter what table it was. Wow, mashed potatoes were delicious. Scrumptious. They should serve mashed potatoes every day. Or every other day. At least once a week.

He patted at them and made a volcano. It wasn't much fun. So instead he took his spork and stabbed at it. Repeatedly.

"You ok?" Steve asked as he gently pried the eating utensil from Tony's hands.

"Huh?"

Clint snickered as he dipped his chicken nugget in his own mashed potatoes. "Leave him alone. He misses his boyfriend."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tony muttered, grabbing his milk carton.

"How can he miss him?" Rhodey asked. "He's right over there." Rhodey pointed to Loki who was resting his head on his hand, watching the dark haired girl scribble notes into a notebook.

"So close, and yet so far," Clint dramatized, putting a hand to his forehead and feigned swooning. Rhodey and Clint broke into a fit of (manly) giggles.

Steve sighed as he rubbed his temples. "Would you guys stop it?"

"Yeah," Bruce chipped in. He had finally looked up from his book of the week. "No point in missing what he doesn't have," Bruce continued. "He's jealous."

Tony dumped his head onto the table. He seriously needed to find new friends. Maybe he could advertise it. That's what wealthy people did anyway, right? Buy friends? Tony was sure he could live with that. "I hate all of you," Tony groaned, his voice muffled by his lunch tray and table top.

Steve patted him on the back reassuringly. "They don't mean it, Tony." And then to the guys added, "Right?"

A collection of sorry grumbles and fidgeting soon followed but Tony wasn't paying attention. From his spot he had perfect view of Loki and that… girl.

What was with this? Was Loki like some secret playboy and just needed a push in the right direction? From the looks of it, Loki didn't need any help from Tony.

One weekend together and it looked like Loki had learned all of his tricks. And Tony hadn't been trying. He didn't show Loki how to pick up girls, so how was he doing it?

There was that whole Lucy fiasco that Tony didn't buy for a second, but he had managed to steal a look at Lucy who was glaring daggers at the dark haired girl.

And now that Tony thought about it, who was that girl? He didn't recall seeing her anywhere. Did she just show up one day? Did she just show up and decide that Loki was going to be her newest victim? Was she some sort of strange siren?

"A sophomore, I think," Bruce said, drawing Tony back to the table.

"Who?" came Tony's muffled question.

Bruce sighed. He really didn't like repeating himself. "Your boyfriends new girlfriend," Clint said for him.

"He's not – " Tony stopped. What was the point? "How do you know that?" he directed at Bruce.

Bruce shrugged unhelpfully and returned to his book. Tony really hated Bruce sometimes.

\--

"Well why don't they just say that?" Viola growled as she listened to Loki explain whatever those…things meant and tried to make sense of her notes.

Loki had never tutored anyone but Thor, and even then Loki wouldn't call that tutoring. More like pushing him in the right direction. But with Vi – she didn't care what people called her and Viola was too much of an effort to say – Loki found himself trying to make sure she understood.

He had only agreed because he was getting bored in lab during AP chem without anything to lab with and though he may hate everyone, spending lunch time with Coulson was not even remotely close to entertaining.

Viola suffered from wanting to know why, constantly. It wasn't good enough that the rules were explained and equations given, she needed to know why they were there, what purpose they served, why this and that were picked instead of those and these. It was refreshing.

Thor just took Loki's help at face value. If Loki said the proper way to solve for  _x_  was to take off all your clothes and go tiger hunting, Thor would probably do it. But not Vi.

"What makes carbon so special?" Viola wondered aloud.

"What do you mean?"

Viola pulled at one of her curls. Loki had noticed it was a habit of hers. "It's just… Carbon," she began. "Sixth element, nonmetal, what makes it so special that it can define a mole or used in every stupid equation that I need to convert?"

"Never thought about it," Loki answered.

Viola popped a grape into her mouth. "I guess it's not important."

"That was my grape."

"Do you want it back?" Viola asked. "It's probably not that far down my esophagus."

\--

He's smiling. A real smile. Not one of those fake smiles or smirks or mocking grins, but a smile. Tony decided then and there that he did not like the sophomore. Only Tony was allowed to make him smile. Not some random girl with a chemistry textbook.

Tony piled mashed potatoes in his mouth to stop his groan of embarrassment. He was doing it again.

He had to keep things in perspective. Loki was a project. An experiment. A lab rat in man's greatest attempt to conquer nerd-dom and come out a hero.

It was then that Tony decided he really needed a normal hobby.

"Cheer up, Tony," Rhodey said. "I hear high school romances never last." Tony made a face and scooped another gob of potatoes into his mouth.

He wasn't jealous and he wasn't moping. Tony was fine. He was dandy. He was perfect. Wow, these potatoes were great.

\--

"Thanks a bunch," Vi said as she shut her textbook. "You didn't have to help, so thanks."

"My pleasure," Loki smiled politely.

Vi sat at the table quietly for a moment before saying, "If you don't want to be seen with me, we could always move our tutoring lessons elsewhere. Another time…"

Loki furrowed his brow. "What does that mean?"

Vi bit her lip anxiously. "It's just that…" she trailed off. She swept her eyes around the lunchroom. A couple of students were looking at her – them – while whispering to their friends. "I know you don't exactly like the attention and well…this is attention." She raised her arms to indicate the lunchroom.

"What do you suggest?" Loki asked, curious as to her motives.

"I don't know," she said. "Library?"

"The lunchroom will do just fine," Loki replied, his defenses dropping slightly. "I can't eat in the library."

Viola nodded. Then she got up and grabbed her books. "Thanks again."

"Same time tomorrow?"

She nodded. "Of course, Professor."

Loki thoughtfully watched her as she walked out of the lunchroom. He began to wonder when he was going to regret this little arrangement. Viola was an odd girl, there was no doubt about that. But she was smart, and a quick study. Maybe this whole tutoring business wouldn't be so bad.

\--

"She's leaving," Bruce said. "If you want to interrogate Loki, you can do it now."

Tony looked up and finally got a good look at her. She was cute, in an odd sort of way. Her hair was black and fell into loose curls that ended just above her shoulders and big brown eyes. No one would call her a beauty, but she reminded Tony of little sisters. She looked like a little sister. She was small in more ways than one but she still walked as if the world were hers to command.

Tony wanted to say he didn't like her, but she seemed like someone he could get along with.

So instead, Tony turned his attention to Loki who was scribbling something in his notebook.

This was ridiculous, Tony thought to himself. He wanted to help Loki, didn't he? He wanted Loki to have friends, didn't he? This was what he wanted for Loki!

So why did Tony feel like the biggest jerk in the universe?

Because you are the biggest jerk in the universe, answered Tony's conscience.

_Oh, shut up. No one asked you._


	19. The Debriefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stark was right, of course. Loki knew better than to let his temper get the best of him. He had managed to avoid physically harming Doom in every way, shape, or form since they'd met. But today… well the week, thus far, had been weird.

Loki was beginning to wonder what it was about his locker that drew everyone to it. It's not like he had a sign plastered to it that said "Loki's Locker. No Appointment Necessary." And now that he thought about it how did everyone know where his locker was?

He was going to have to ask for a locker transfer. Or stab Doom in the face repeatedly in order to warn others that his locker was not a bus stop. Maybe not Doom. No one would believe him. How could anyone believe him? He was an idiot.

And would he stop staring at him like that, oh my god, why is murder illegal? "Stop that," Loki gritted out.

Victor von Doom had been following him around for the past two days, saying nothing and making not a sound except for his asthmatic breathing. And now he was just standing there. Looking at Loki. And it was annoying.

He didn't stop.

Loki grabbed Doom by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the lockers. Loki shoved his knuckles into Doom's chest as he pinned him to the lockers a few inches off the ground. "I said stop it," Loki snarled.

"I wasn't doing anything," Victor smiled. Loki's eye twitched. He really hated Doom. The kid was not right in the head. Loki may have succeeded in instilling fear in the entire student body in the past three years, but Doom was not on that list. He was a weirdo, and Loki didn't use that word lightly.

"You were breathing," Loki spat.

"I have to breathe," Doom answered as if Loki didn't realize that breathing was a necessity of life.

"Would you like to test that theory?" Loki asked innocently as he grabbed Victor by the throat.

Or at least tried to grab him by the throat. His murderous intentions were interrupted by a very concerned, and slightly frightened, Tony Stark.

Stark shoved his hand in front Doom's neck and quickly sputtered, "I know from experience that breathing is a necessity of life. I'll show you the report myself." Loki shot Tony a feral look as he let go of the boy, who landed ungracefully back onto his own two feet.

"Stark," Loki sneered. He brushed his hands on his shirt as if the act of touching Doom was distasteful.

"Get out of here," Tony sighed as he shoved Victor as far away from Loki as possible.

Victor took the advice but not before turning around and addressing Loki. "You'll never get away with it."

Tony had a tough time stopping Loki from ripping off Doom's head as the boy walked away, completely unfazed. Loki tore himself from Tony's grip and returned his attention to the insides of his locker. Loki could feel Tony watching him.

Tony coughed and said, "I didn't think it had to be said, but you can't go around threatening to choke people."

Loki scoffed. "And why not?"

Tony grabbed Loki's arm and spun him so they were facing each other. "You may not care, but it can get you into a heap of trouble. Not to mention folks have been sent to jail for less."

Loki shrugged off Tony's arm. "Thanks for the advice," he said just before walking away.

"I'm talking to you!" Tony called after him. Loki didn't stop.

He wasn't upset at Stark, per se. He was just angry Tony didn't let him murder the little worm that was Victor von Doom. The kid had been pestering Loki with his ridiculous theories and asthmatic breathing for the past three years and he really just wanted to get rid of the problem once and for all.

And what did the twerp mean 'you'll never get away with it?' Probably one of his crazy conspiracy theories. Last month Doom thought Loki was a werewolf. Who knew what he thought now.

He leaned his head against the cool glass of his brother's car. Thor wasn't there. Loki checked his phone for the time. It would be another fifteen minutes before Thor remembered he was supposed to be home and Loki was probably waiting for him.

Loki reached into his pocket and pulled out the spare key.

He sat in the car, eyes closed and tried his best to quell his anger. He thought of fezzes and comfortable sweaters and the numbers that followed 1 4 in pi.

_3.14…15…926…5…35…8…9…7…932…38…4…6…_

Loki heard the car door open. "You're actually on time for once. Congratulations."

"Am I?" Loki opened his eyes and saw Tony sitting in the driver's seat of the car. "Nice car."

"What do you want?"

Tony didn't answer. Instead he sat there comfortably, staring up at the roof of the car.

"Did you honestly come here to ignore me?" Loki asked, disbelief peppering his words.

"I'm waiting for you to say thank you," Tony answered.

What? "I don't see what for."

"How about," Tony said seriously, finally looking at Loki, "for stopping you from doing something stupid."

Loki sighed. "I wasn't actually going to choke him."

Tony narrowed his eyes and pointed a finger at Loki. "Maybe not this time, but how 'bout the next? Or the time after that?" Loki rolled his eyes. "I'm serious, Loki. You can't go around doing things like that," Tony scolded, his voice cracking slightly.

Loki scowled. He turned his attention out the window. When was Thor going to show up? He'd rather listen to Thor's pointless blabbering than Tony's views on right and wrong.

Why did Tony care? Victor never reacted to Loki's threats. No one had ever tried to stop Loki before. It was like his and Doom's little game. Unfortunately, Loki always lost.

"What did Doom mean," Tony broke in, "by… what he said?"

"I don't know," Loki admitted. "He likes to follow me around every once in a while and breath in my ear. And then when he's done, he tells me one of his crazy ideas for the week." Loki raised his eyebrows in amusement as he looked at Tony who was very confused. "Once he thought I was a spy working for the Chinese government."

"Why the Chinese?"

"Russian was probably too obvious."

Tony nodded.

He remained quiet and let Loki collect his thoughts. "I've become a tutor," Loki finally said.

"A tutor…"

"Chemistry," Loki continued. "This tiny person attacked me and roped me into being her tutor."

Tony sat up. "That girl who's been sitting at your lunch table."

Loki nodded. Tony smiled. "Good."

"Good?"

Tony swallowed nervously. "Yeah. You're branching out. That's good." Tony shifted in his seat. "Making friends, opening yourself up the world. What's her name?"

"Viola."

"She's kind of cute," Tony said suggestively.

"Is she?"

Tony laughed. "You haven't noticed."

Loki shook his head. "I'm kind of in the process of tutoring. There are far more important things to be concerned with than trying to 'check her out'. Like explaining that it's Avagadro and not avocado."

Tony chuckled. "Ok. I get it. You've been busy."

The two sat in silence once more. But it wasn't the uncomfortable silence Loki was accustomed to with Thor. It was pleasant. Loki could breathe and think and not worry about anything. He wondered if Tony felt the same way or if it was just him.

Loki thought of Viola. Was she cute? He supposed so. But what constituted what was cute and what wasn't? This is why he refrained from social relationships. They were too complicated and required effort that Loki wasn't willing to give. He was tutoring her and that was all.

"Was this a debriefing?" Loki asked suddenly.

"I guess so," Tony stated.

"Are you going to debrief me from now on, to see how I'm doing?"

"Sure."

"You didn't debrief me yesterday."

"I didn't know how to get around to it."

"You're impossible."

Tony stepped out of the car and said, "But you love me anyway." With that he closed the door, leaving Loki alone once more.

Loki watched Tony walk away and felt just a little sad.

Stark was right, of course. Loki knew better than to let his temper get the best of him. He had managed to avoid physically harming Doom in every way, shape, or form since they'd met. But today… well the week, thus far, had been weird.

That girl – Viola – had practically blackmailed him into tutoring and Lucy from gov thought it her duty to attempt conversing with him. Not to mention that once Thor told him he was the focus of various rumors, he had bothered to pay attention. And they were all ridiculous.

He wasn't sure if school had gotten better or worse since teaming up Tony Stark.

Loki was getting much more attention than he was used to. Not to mention he felt as if so many people were watching his every move. But then Tony would talk to him or text him and give encouraging words and that made everything OK.

It wasn't much, but it was enough.

Right then and there Loki made a promise to himself to attempt to make the most of his current predicament. He'd also try to be a little nicer. Perhaps not to Doom specifically, but everyone else. Maybe he'd be less sarcastic around Lucy. And Loki could offer Viola his chemistry notes from when he was a sophomore. He would offer her his AP chem notes but Loki was positive she wouldn't understand a word of it. He'd also try his best to ignore Doom and his god damn asthmatic breathing. And when he felt like shoving an icicle in the kid's abdomen, he'll remember what Tony said.

This wasn't too bad. He was making an effort.

A warm feeling overcame Loki as he thought of how proud Tony would be of him.


	20. Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki felt, for the first time in his life, like his mother was out to get him. Why was she doing this? Loki didn't talk during dinner. That was Thor's job. And he could feel all of them looking at him. How was he supposed to eat with everyone staring at him like an animal on exhibition.

"Jarvis," Tony said. "Current status?"

"It has not changed since you asked five minutes ago, sir," Jarvis replied.

Tony snorted as he sat hunched over Dum-E. After a twenty minute robot chase, Tony had finally managed to catch Dum-E and tie him down in order to give him his bi-annual checkup.

"Great, Jarv," Tony muttered as he tightened the bolts on Dum-E's wheels. Dum-E chirped in protest and Tony gave it a good smack. "Quit your moping, we're almost done… You'll let me know if there's a change, right?"

"Of course, sir," Jarvis repeated for the 11th time that night. He had been keeping count.

"Good." Tony grabbed a rag and began to wipe down Dum-E who was chirping merrily. "Hey, Jarvis?"

"No change, sir."

"I wasn't going to ask!" Tony shouted. Dum-E clicked and patted Tony's arm reassuringly. Tony rolled his eyes and patted Dum-E back. "Send a message to Loki," Tony ordered.

"Would you like it to say something in particular," Jarvis sassed, "or do you wish for me to improvise?"

Tony pointed a finger at the ceiling and said, "I will reprogram you, don't think I won't."

He was greeted by silence. Tony untied Dum-E who was happy to be free of his bonds. The robot drove away to cause mischief.

Tony leaned on one of his tables and stared down at the schematics he had begun for a new project. "Have it say… 'You doing anything Friday?'"

Jarvis displayed the message on one of Tony's monitors. "Do you truly wish to skip grammatical necessities?"

"Yes!" Tony cried. "No, wait." He looked at the message. It looked needy. "Delete that. How about… 'Friday, Meet me at my car'…?"

The old message was gone and replaced with the new one. "Are you selling drugs, sir?" Jarvis asked.

Tony grimaced. The message was slightly shady. Ok, very shady. "Delete it." Tony scratched at his face. "I got it! How about – "

"Pardon me, sir," Jarvis interrupted. "But perhaps this will meet your approval?" Jarvis' message appeared on the screen.

"Perfect," Tony said. "Send it."

\--

Loki liked mostaccioli. He knew where he stood with mostaccioli. He knew that he was going to have to fight with the melted, stringy cheese. He knew that he was going to get pasta sauce all over his mouth. He also knew there was a possibility he might drop some onto his shirt or pants, staining them forever.

What Loki did not like, was family dinners. He never knew where he stood with those. And it wasn't like family dinners were a rare occurrence. Nope. They happened every night.

Loki had learned to adapt and accept them for what they were: a nuisance. He didn't mind when it was just him and his mom. And he could handle Thor as the third member when he was around. It was when his dad ate dinner with them when Loki felt as if at any moment a piano was going to crash down onto his head. The anticipation was unbearable.

"Loki?" Frigga asked, staring at her son in concern.

Loki looked up from his pasta. "Yes?"

"I asked how was school."

"Oh." Loki looked at the three pairs of eyes suddenly concentrated on him. "Fine," he quickly replied as he returned to his plate.

"How is the tutoring going?" Frigga asked pleasantly.

Loki paused with his fork halfway to his mouth. "What?"

"Mr. Coulson called yesterday and informed me you were tutoring a fellow classmate," she answered.

Loki felt, for the first time in his life, like his mother was out to get him. Why was she doing this? Loki didn't talk during dinner. That was Thor's job. And he could feel all of them looking at him. How was he supposed to eat with everyone staring at him like an animal on exhibition.

He put down his fork and cleared his throat nervously. "It's going well."

If he was going to be put on the spot, he might as well retain some of his dignity. Like not choking on his dinner.

"Wonderful."

"What class?" Odin asked gruffly.

"Chemistry."

Odin nodded. "And who is this student?"

"Her name is Viola," Loki offered. To be perfectly honest that's all he knew about her. That's not completely true. He knew she liked to steal his lunch. But Loki was sure that was not what his father meant.

"That's a sweet name," Frigga stated. "Is she pretty?"

Loki blinked. This was a trick question, wasn't it? Tony said she was cute. Cute and pretty were different, yes? And if he said yes to the pretty part, or corrected and said cute, his mother might get the wrong impression. Why did everyone keep mentioning the attractiveness of Viola, anyway? Is that what everyone else looked at? Is that a thing? Like with Lucy and Mr. Higgins? This was the most stressful meal he had ever partaken in.

So Loki opted for the simplest answer, "I guess."

"What do you mean," Odin responded, "'I guess'?"

Oh no. Wrong answer. "I haven't been paying attention."

"Why not?"

Loki sighed. Great. Now he had to explain… "I've been tutoring her, haven't I? So I've been paying attention to the important stuff, like does she know the basics involving ions and electrons and the periodic table and moles and explaining why carbon is the magic element. And determining whether she is cute or not has not been on my list of important things."

Odin snorted. Perfect. Just perfect. Loki wondered if the piano had fallen yet. If anything, it was probably dangling on a tiny bit of string.

"Loki?" Thor said quietly. Loki looked up. Thor never said anything quietly.

"Yes?"

"I thought, perhaps, you would like to join me and Sif and the Warriors Three this Friday," Thor smiled. "We are to go bowling."

Loki knew then, the piano had smashed down on his head. He was not going to get out of this one. Not with good old dad hanging about. But that didn't mean Loki couldn't try. "Thank you, Thor, but no thank you."

"Why not?" Odin asked.

"I can't bowl," Loki answered quickly.

"Yes you can," Odin responded.

"Well it's been a while and I've probably lost the ability."

"It's like riding a bike, you never forget."

"You'd be surprised, Father, how many people actually forget how to ride a bike."

"Do you not want to spend time with your brother?"

Loki was hoping his father would draw the guilt card just a little bit later. Loki stole a quick glance at Thor who was looking just a little sad. Damn it. "It's not that I do not wish to spend time with you, Thor," Loki insisted. "It is just…"

"You have made plans," Thor finished politely, his puppy face in place.

Loki wanted to melt into a puddle and slide out of the room. He wanted to say yes. He did make plans. But he hadn't. And if he came home Friday immediately after school it will be obvious that he was lying. And that would hurt Thor more than anything else.

Loki knew when he was defeated. "No, I have not," Loki sighed into his pasta.

"Then you shall go with Thor and his friends," Odin stated, ending the argument.

"May I be excused?" Loki asked his mother quietly. She nodded and Loki removed himself and his plate to the kitchen.

He planted his head on the counter.  _I should have said 'yes'. I should have said 'I really detest your friends, Thor'. I should have never been born_. Loki decided to put his plate in the fridge, just in case he got hungry later, and hid himself in his room.

He wondered what he should do now. He did have homework, but that was boring. He could always read a book. Or die. He could just die.

Why didn't his mother do something to stop them. Loki sighed. He couldn't count on her forever. And besides, she probably thought going out was good for him.

He wasn't against Thor. Loki was always better at bowling than Thor, but that was years ago, back when his parents thought a child bowling league was cute and their children just had to be a part of it. But Thor had continued bowling, only if for fun, while Loki didn't. Thor was probably the far superior bowler by now.

Loki didn't want to be outdone by his brother in front of his brother's friends. They would never let him live it down. They'd probably laugh uncontrollably when he accidently got a gutter ball. And they'd most likely ignore him the rest of the time. Or worse, try small talk.

Loki smothered his face with a pillow. He wondered what the possibility was of the world ending just before Friday.

It was then that he heard a soft  _ping!_ from the general direction of his night stand. Loki reached over and opened his phone. It was from Stark.

**Busy Friday?**

Loki yelled in frustration. How dare Stark mock him so. Why didn't the stupid idiot text him ten minutes earlier? That way, Loki could say, without a hint of remorse, "Yes, brother. Of course I have plans. How could I not?" and then, for good measure Loki could add, "SUCK IT!" Or not. That lacked class.

Loki felt like not answering. It'd serve Stark right. That way tomorrow, Loki could feign ignorance when Tony asked him why he didn't answer him back. "You sent me a text?" Loki would ask. And then Tony would look hurt.

And then Loki… would feel bad.  _Dammit all to hell!_

Loki stared at the message. He could just say yes, and that would end that. But what if Tony thought he was blowing him off. He wasn't. He was genuinely busy.

Busy doing something stupid, Loki thought.

Loki could explain. He could always say he was busy but he wasn't happy with it. But that made him sound whiny and Loki was not whiny.

And who was Stark, anyway? Loki didn't have to explain himself to him. Loki was his own person. Stark asked a simple question so Loki would give a simple answer.

**Yes. – L**

There. Done. That's that.

Now what?

\--

Tony was not satisfied with a simple yes. It was cryptic. Loki was hiding something, and Tony wanted to know what.

He had to fight the urge to call him then and there. This was something that had to be done face to face.

The lunchroom was empty, except for the few students who brought their own lunch or were lucky enough to be first in the lunch line. Like Loki.

Tony slid into a chair and smiled at Loki. "Hiya, Loks."

"I thought debriefing was done at the end of the day."

"This isn't a debriefing," Tony said.

Loki silently mouthed 'oh?'.

Tony scratched his nose. "Ok, maybe it sort of is…," Tony confessed. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

Loki chuckled. "I believe I had informed you that I was indeed busy."

Tony nodded. "I know. I just… I wasn't asking to ask you… anything… I just wanted to know what - If it was a social thing or a… non-social thing," Tony sputtered. "Cause I'm in charge of the whole… social… scene. Not like for every… one. Just you – No! Not you. I mean – "

"I think you're malfunctioning," Loki joked. Tony hid his blush under a face rub. "I'm going bowling with Thor and his idiot friends."

"What?" Tony asked. "How did you get roped into that?"

Loki shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure. I blacked the experience out of my mind."

Tony stood up and nodded. "Ok, well, have fun." Loki raised an eyebrow as if the possibility of having fun with Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three was a ludicrous idea. And now that Tony thought about it, it was. "Right."

Tony left Loki and headed back to his lunch table, just in time too, as Viola was nearing with a lunch tray of inedible food and a chemistry textbook.

"You guys break up?" Clint asked. He was rewarded with a very confused look from Tony. "It's just that you look depressed."

"And you were slightly jovial before you meandered down Loki Lane," Rhodey continued.

Tony sat down and ignored them. Bowling with Thor. Tony couldn't imagine Loki bowling.

"We doing anything tomorrow?" Steve asked, more than willing to change the subject.

"Movies?" Bruce offered.

"Miniature golf!" Clint blurted.

Rhodey shook his head. "I refuse to go mini golfing with you." Clint pouted. "Remember what happened last time?"

Clint laughed. "It could have happened to anyone."

"No. No mini golf."

"I agree," Steve chipped in.

"Movies," Bruce repeated, just a little forcefully.

"We could watch movies at Tony's house," Rhodey argued.

Bruce scowled. He really wanted to go to the movies.

"What do you think, Tony?" Steve asked. "What do you wanna do?"

Tony looked at the guys, a smile forming on his face and said, "We could go bowling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super excited. I love the upcoming chapter. This is me telling you to be excited because the next chapter is magical. Also, I have a noodle arm.


	21. Bowling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is this not exciting, brother?" Thor boomed, slapping his hand across Loki's back, causing him to stumble slightly. Thor inhaled deeply and let it go exuberantly.
> 
> "The most," Loki answered, the sarcasm flying over Thor's head.

Loki had never been more uncomfortable in his entire life as he was now. That's not true. He had been equally uncomfortable on the ride over, but he figured this was merely an extension of that, so yes, it was officially on his top ten list.

He had been forced to sit between Volstagg and Fandral. Why Volstagg wasn't given shot gun was beyond him. Loki didn't care if Sif was the only girl. Making the biggest guy sit in back with two other, equally large, boys was not Loki's idea of space management.

And on top of that, Thor's car couldn't comfortably fit Hogun, Volstagg, Fandral and Loki in the back. So all four of them had been squished, Loki taking all of their weight during each turn, or whenever one of them thought it amusing to move.

Fandral had suggested Loki sit on his lap, but Loki shot him down with the deadliest glare in his repertoire. And now that they were at the bowling alley, it dawned on Loki that the nightmare was just beginning. How was he supposed to socialize with these… cavemen? And Loki was counting Sif. He didn't care if she was a girl. She was as unrefined and uncouth as the rest of them.

"Is this not exciting, brother?" Thor boomed, slapping his hand across Loki's back, causing him to stumble slightly. Thor inhaled deeply and let it go exuberantly.

"The most," Loki answered, the sarcasm flying over Thor's head.

Thor took hold of Loki's shoulders and led him to his friends, who were huddled together. No doubt talking about him.

\--

Why were they eating? Who's stupid idea was it to go eat? They didn't need food. Food was unnecessary. What they needed was to leave this stupid restaurant and go bowling. Tony recalled telling them that they were going to go bowling. Not stuff their faces with onion rings and drink their fill of milkshakes.

Tony was pouting. Tony knew he was pouting. But it was very difficult to not pout when he knew that less than a mile away Loki was probably in the process of skinning and gutting four unsuspecting victims.

Maybe not unsuspecting. They were with Loki. Those guys wouldn't let their guard down just because Thor was there.

Tony stuffed french fries onto his Tex-Mex burger. He had to think positively. They would eat and then go bowling. No problemo. Tony could handle this.

"What is that?" Clint asked, his nose practically in Steve's burger. Steve tried to shove him away, but Clint was not to be deterred.

"Veggie burger," Steve answered.

Clint properly made a face and grabbed his own burger. "Meat, dude," Clint said. "The point of a burger is meat."

"This coming from the guy who dips his onion rings in his milkshake," Bruce chimed in.

"Tony dips his fries in his milkshake!"

"But fries are acceptable," Bruce countered. "Onion rings are weird."

Clint joined the pouting party as he tore into his cheeseburger.

\--

"Bowling shoes are unsanitary."

There. Loki said it. His point was made.

He was also being ignored, considering Hogun was shoving bowling shoes into Loki's hands while Thor grabbed Loki's chucks and handed them to the keeper of the shoes.

Loki scowled at the bowling shoes.

"They won't bite," Volstagg told Loki. Loki diverted his glare to Volstagg who offered a reassuring smile.

Loki scoffed as he turned back to the shoes. He didn't know if it was his changing reputation or the fact that he was Thor's brother, but this situation would not have even been plausible two weeks ago.

Why should Thor's friends be nice to him? Loki had never done anything but cause trouble for them. There was the Sif incident (which still brought a smile to Loki's face), and the time he put itching powder in the football helmets of The Warrior's Three. Or when Loki locked all five of them out of the house during a thunderstorm.

Loki was a jerk. He'd admit it. He was proud of that fact. He was going to have to have a serious talk with Thor about his choice in friends.

"You want to do teams?" Sif asked. Everyone else was already wearing their bowling shoes and were sitting around the electronic scoreboard that was conveniently placed atop a table.

Teams. How dreadful. Thor would insist he be on his team. Thor wouldn't have it any other way. Sif would probably refuse to be on a team with Loki so one of those idiots would join him and Thor.

How about no teams, Loki thought. Wouldn't that be much simpler?

But Loki was far away, still mentally fighting the shoe battle, so he had no say in the decision. Which was, of course, teams. Thor, Loki, and Fandral were on one team, Hogun, Volstagg, and Sif on the other.

Loki tied his laces and trudged over to the heathens where Heathen numbero uno (Fandral) grabbed Loki around the shoulders and with a smile said, "Guess who's on your team, Loks?"

Loki shuddered. No one was allowed to call him Loks.  _Except Stark_ , came a little voice that Loki properly shut up.

He pulled himself from Fandral's grasp, saying, "The Mario brothers, I hope."

"That'd make you Princess Peach," Fandral smirked.

Loki fought the urge to punch that smirk off his face. Two sentences and Loki wanted to kill him.  _Remember your training…_  "I'd prefer Yoshi," Loki answered rather pleasantly. Or at least, pleasant enough.

Loki found an empty seat away from everyone else but was quickly followed by Thor.

"Why do you not join the others?" Thor asked.

"Because they hate me," Loki replied. It wasn't a complete lie. Sif hated him. The Warrior's… well they were indifferent.

Thor shook his head vigorously. "They do not hate you, Loki," Thor reassured him. "They truly want you here. You would not be among us if they had not wanted you around."

Loki cringed at those words. Loki knew Thor meant well, but he was not the best at expressing himself. What Thor said hurt.

How come Thor never asked Loki if he wanted those buffoons around? If Loki did not want them around, then they should not be forced upon Loki in any way. But things never went both ways with Thor.

"Sif does," Loki continued, saving the argument for another day.

"It is true, she is still angry with what you did," Thor agreed. "But she trusts that you will not harm her."

Loki scoffed, "Of course not. Not with Jason and the Argonauts around."

Thor laughed and then looked Loki in the eye. Seriously, he said, "Give them a chance, brother. For me."

He was giving the puppy dog eyes. Loki cursed him silently. How did Thor perfect that look? Did he lounge about with puppies all day? Loki sighed, defeated. "Alright."

Thor beamed and led Loki back to the group who were inputting their names into the scoreboard. Loki sat down and watched the names pop up onto the monitor above their lane. Thor… Loki… Fandral… Sif… Volstagg… Hogun…

It was like reading the character names of some Norse legend. Loki didn't know how it was possible for Thor to find friends with names as obscure as his own. It was like their parents had gotten together and discussed the merits of Scandinavia, or Iceland, or some other odd place. Honestly, what were the odds?

Fandral had snuck up next to Loki and nudged his shoulder. "Ready to win?" Fandral asked.

"I hope you don't actually expect me to answer that question."

"I'll take that as a yes," Fandral answered.

"Take it as you wish," Loki replied.

Fandral smirked once more. "I will." He winked at Loki before roaring in approval at Thor's ability knock down 8 pins on the first try. Loki sighed. This was going to be a long night.

\--

"What lane you want?" the lady at the register asked. She had a glazed over look in her eye and it wasn't in anyway reassuring.

"Does it matter?" Steve asked politely.

The lady shrugged as she punched some numbers into her computer. "You got lane 12."

Steve thanked her and made his way back to his pals who were trading in their sneakers for the required footwear. "We're in 12," Steve told them.

"I love bowling shoes," Clint remarked as he happily put on the shoes. He clicked them together a few times before he was stopped by a smirk from Rhodey.

"They look good on you, Dorothy," Rhodey teased. Clint scowled, but continued to admire his shoes.

Bruce shuffled next to Tony who was absently tying his shoe. "What are you doing?" Bruce asked.

"Nothing," Tony answered.

"Really?" Bruce asked. "Cause it looks like you're scoping out the place."

Tony shrugged. "Just looking for all the fire exits. You can never be too careful."

Bruce nodded skeptically. Before he could press Tony further, Bruce's attention was drawn by a rather loud roar coming from the end of the bowling alley.

Normally, Bruce wouldn't care; he would ignore it. But Tony had been acting funny all afternoon and now Bruce knew why. Two burly boys were cheering over what could only have been a strike by a rather tall and lean young man with dark hair.

"Loki?" Bruce whispered. Tony hid his face, concentrating solely on his shoes. "We're here because of Loki?"

Tony looked up and smiled sheepishly at his friend. "It's just a coincidence?"

\--

Unfortunately, his father was right. He hadn't forgotten how to bowl. Not to mention Thor had maintained his general bumbling when it came to bowling. It was luck, and not skill, when Thor hit three pins or more. It was nice to know that he was better at something than Thor. Even if it was at something as useless as bowling.

Loki smirked at the other team as he made his way to his seat. It was his third strike in a row and he was feeling quite cocky. Why shouldn't he? He deserved it.

A round of cherry coke on me, Loki felt like shouting. But only for my teammates. And then he'd cackle. Or something equally ridiculous.

Thor slapped Loki on the back, a large smile plastered on his face. Fandral playfully punched Loki's shoulder as he went up for his turn.

"If I had known your brother was any good," Sif said, "I would have teamed up with you instead of these idiots."

"I resent that," Hogun responded, which only earned him a good shove.

Loki watched but did not contribute to the conversation. He was there to bowl. Nothing more, nothing less. He promised his brother he'd come, not socialize with the apes.

It was as Sif was choosing her ball that Loki felt a tingle in his back. As if someone was watching him. He tried to shake it off, but it was still there. He could feel it. Loki slowly peered behind him and spotted the one person in the whole entire universe he didn't want to see.

Stark.

Loki quickly turned around and slid down in his seat. He began cursing Stark under his breath. He did this on purpose. Loki just knew it.

But then again, Stark was with his friends. They could have suggested bowling and Tony thought, 'Hey, why not?' And honestly what were the chances of Tony actually knowing where he was going to be bowling?

Ok. Bad logic. This was the nearest bowling alley to their school. Not to mention it was clean, inexpensive, and had really good chicken fingers.

Great, now he was hungry.

Loki groaned. He wondered what he did to deserve this.

"You ok, Loki?" Fandral asked, leaning in close. Loki nodded.

"What is the matter?" Thor asked.

Loki just shook his head. Maybe if he tried really hard, he could disappear.

\--

Tony had to practically be dragged to lane 12. It was Bruce's shear strength that stopped him from running and socking Fandral on the nose.

What did that guy think he was doing? And why was Loki letting him? Did Loki think this was normal behavior? No guy should be that close to anybody unless he had something up his sleeve and Tony knew when a guy had something up his sleeve because Tony was usually that guy.

"Tony," Bruce chided. Tony took a deep breath and let himself be led to a seat facing away from lane 9. "Let's bowl, huh?"

\--

"Are you sure you are alright, brother?" Thor asked for the umpteenth time in the last three minutes.

"Perfect."

This was ridiculous. What reason did Loki have to feel guilty? None! He had told Stark he was going to go bowling. And he was bowling. End of story.

\--

"Another gutter!" Rhodey cried. "Come on, you're not even trying."

Tony shrugged half-heartedly. He knew Bruce was watching him. "I'm just a concerned citizen," Tony whispered to Bruce once he sat down. "I'm allowed to be concerned."

"You're verging on stalker status, Tony," Bruce said.

Tony shook his head. "Listen to me," Tony begged. "Loki doesn't do social scenes. When I asked him what his plans were he made a point of telling me he was practically forced."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Ok, he didn't," Tony confessed.

"Remember what I told you," Bruce said.

The two remained quiet for a time, watching the other guys bowl.

Finally, Tony sighed, resting his elbows on his knees. "I'm going crazy, aren't I?"

"Just a bit."

\--

Spare. Not bad. Loki smiled broadly. Oh, how he missed bowling. Loki reminded himself to thank Thor later. It was nice to be reminded he was good at something, and better at it than Thor. There was no way in the world Hogun, Sif, and Volstagg were going to win this game. Loki's score alone would defeat the terrible three, and it was hardly handicapped by Thor or Fandral.

"Next game, we're switching teams," Volstagg said as Fandral took his turn. "I refuse to end the night knowing I lost due to misinformation."

"Not on your life," Fandral replied. "We three are the victors and you will buy us dinner."

Loki turned to Thor. "Dinner?"

Thor nodded. "We tend to make a wager on these games. The victor is rewarded with dinner." He smiled, knowing that he was to be treated to a free meal.

Sif grabbed her bowling ball. "The game is not yet over, my friends," she said, a sly smile climbing up her face. Loki did not think the look suited her.

\--

"Suck it!" Tony shouted at Clint.

Clint had been mocking his bowling abilities all night and Tony had finally one upped him. They were currently tied, true, but the point was that despite his early poor scores, Tony was able to catch up. And win. But the winning part would have to wait a few more turns.

Clint grumbled as he watched their numbers come up even.

In reality their fighting was pointless. Steve was up at least twenty points and none of the other guys were good enough to even begin to catch up to him.

That's why whenever they went bowling, they let Steve win and competed amongst themselves. Or rather they understood Steve would always win and not let it deter them.

Tony was feeling great. The little talk with Bruce helped. Tony had wanted Loki to go out, have a social life, make friends, do normal people things. And he was. This was what Tony wanted for Loki. This was the point.

Loki was making progress and Tony didn't have to hold his hand at every turn. Nope. No sirree Bob. He most certainly –

\--

"And now, we feast!" Thor cried, leading the pack to the restaurant at the end of the bowling alley.

Sif was in a sour mood. She had tried, and epically failed, at defeating the Valiant Three (Fandral and Thor thought it up). Her ego was bruised and she knew her wallet was going to feel just a little lighter.

Loki hung in back, letting Thor's friends take the lead. Despite his victory (and it was his victory, no one was going to tell him different), Loki still felt like the odd man out. Probably because he was. The only thing that was keeping him there was his brother's smiles every time he looked at him. This made Thor happy and Loki felt he ought to do his part.

"For someone who just won us a free meal," Fandral observed, "you look rather unhappy."

Loki shrugged. "More like uncomfortable."

Fandral put a reassuring hand on Loki's back. "You shouldn't be," he said as he guided Loki to the table currently occupied by Sif, Thor, and the Two Warriors.

Loki stiffened immediately. What the hell was going on? He swallowed nervously as he sat down. He could feel Fandral looking at him. Why didn't Thor do something?

Because Thor was staring intently at the menu, that's why. Loki couldn't ask for a worse brother. Loki grabbed a menu and chose an item at random. In other words, their famous chicken fingers and fries.

Once the waitress took their orders and left, Loki declared, "I'm going to go wash my hands," and practically jumped out of his seat.

\--

"But it's your turn!" Steve scolded.

Tony was bouncing on the balls of his feet, and if anyone was paying attention, they'd know that it wasn't because he had to pee.

"I gotta go, Steve," Tony pleaded. He gave his puppy dog face, but Steve wasn't having it. He grabbed a bowling ball and shoved it into Tony's hands.

"Bowl first," he ordered.

Tony readily agreed and quickly did as he was told. Surprisingly, he managed to get a strike.

He practically ran to the bathroom, slowing slightly so as not to crash into the door, and found Loki washing his hands with extreme concentration.

Loki looked up, shock written into features. He recovered quickly, however, and smirked at Tony. "Don't let me interfere with your business."

Tony rolled his eyes. "I won't."

The two stood there awkwardly. Or rather, Tony stood there awkwardly while Loki scrubbed furiously at his hands.

What was Tony supposed to say? "How are things going?"

"Well."

"Really?"

Loki tore a piece of paper towel and began drying his hands. "You don't believe I can behave myself in mixed company?"

"I didn't say that."

"No…," Loki thought out load. "But you were thinking it."

Tony sighed. "No, Loki. I was worried. I won't lie about that, but for other reasons."

Loki raised an eyebrow, tossing the paper towel in the trash and confronting Tony, arms crossed in a defensive manner. "Like what?"

Tony shrugged sheepishly. "If you don't tell me, I'm going to assume you were worried I was going to rip out their hearts and eat them in a victory dinner."

"That's disgusting," Tony shuddered.

"Is it?" Loki pressed, taking a step closer to Tony, who was already leaning against the sink counter. Tony nodded. "Then what would you prefer I do instead?"

"I – " Tony couldn't do this. "I suggest you take deep breaths and try to remember how many years five counts of first degree murder will get you."

Loki chuckled in the back of his throat causing the hairs on the nape of Tony's neck to prickle. Oh dear god. Loki leaned in closer until their noses were almost touching.

"You'll be glad to know I did," he said.

"Great," Tony choked out. Loki was so close. So, so close. All he had to do was lean in a bit more…

Before Tony could go any further the bathroom door burst open with a very embarrassed Fandral gaping in the doorway. "Sorry…"

Loki stood up straight and smiled at Fandral. "Hello."

"Uh…hi," Fandral sputtered. "I didn't mean to…"

"To what?" Loki asked. Tony wasn't sure if he was feigning innocence or if he really had no clue how riled up he had just gotten him.

"It's alright, Fandral," Tony managed. "We were just discussing the judiciary system."

Tony wasn't sure if Fandral bought that but it was the truth. Sort of. "Anyway…" Tony drawled. "I'm gonna head back to my game…" He pointed his thumbs in the direction of the door. "I'll see ya tomorrow, Loks." Loki merely smirked. "Or whenever…"

Tony bolted out of the bathroom, glad to be out of that awkward situation.

Fandral cleared his throat. "So what did Tony want?"

"He wanted to make sure I hadn't murdered anyone today," Loki answered, not missing a beat.

Fandral nodded before shooting Loki a befuddled look. "Have you?"

"I don't think so," Loki smiled.

"Then why…" Fandral cut himself off before regaining his confidence. "Then why were you so close?"

"Where we?" Loki asked, getting sick of these questions very quickly. The boy nodded. "I hadn't noticed."

Loki walked away, leaving Fandral alone in the bathroom. Fandral knew what he saw. He wasn't stupid. He'd kissed enough girls and boys in bathrooms to know when something is a little more than a conversation about justice or whatever Tony said.

So Loki and Tony Stark…

Fandral smiled. He always did like a challenge.


	22. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, after being shot the fervent glare of disappointment, Tony spilled. And it was the messy kind of spill, the kind that left the floor sticky for days even though you mopped it three times. Because the thing was, even though Tony wasn't a feelings kind of guy, Steve was still his best friend, and he had a right to know what was going on in Tony's head.
> 
> Not to mention Tony just really wanted someone to tell him he was being stupid.

Thor was pleased. Perhaps pleased was too weak a word to describe Thor's exuberance. But when was Thor not exuberant? So it was simpler to say Thor was pleased.

The bowling had been a success. His brother was happily accepted by his friends and Loki didn't seem to hate them as much as Thor had once thought.

It pleased Thor to see Loki talking and smiling and laughing with him. It also brought great pleasure to know his friends had also made an effort to accept his brother into their little group. This would make things difficult name wise. After all, it was Thor plus Sif and the Warrior's Three. It could always change to: Sif, the Odinson's and the Warrior's Three. Thor would have to work on it.

Thor happily lay in bed and wondered what they were going to do tomorrow. Maybe he and Loki could watch a movie together. Thor knew his brother liked movies. He would give Loki the choice of which film they would watch.

Yes, Thor was pleased. Very, very pleased.

\--

It could only have been an act of god that allowed Tony to resume the rest of the evening as if nothing had happened at all.

He had joked, laughed, yelled, ate, poked fun, and did all the things Tony did, but inside he was having a heart attack. His heart was pounding and his head was swimming in and out focus, daring him to drown. Tony was sure that he shouldn't even be alive.

Once Tony had dropped off the last straggler, and closed the front door behind him, he couldn't find the strength to stand. His legs wobbled and he fell to the floor, his head leaning back against the door. Tony could feel his heart pounding, still as loud and fast as ever, and he found it very difficult to breathe. He tried to calm himself; his thoughts, his heart, his whole being. But it was impossible.

What had Loki done to him?

Tony had tried to deny it, but it was no use. Yes, he was attracted to Loki. But so what? Tony had been attracted to plenty of guys before. It was nothing new. It happened.

Except whenever Loki was around, Tony just wanted to…to… Hell, Tony didn't know what.

But that wasn't true, now was it?

Tony just wanted to hold him close. Tony wanted to feel Loki in his bones; in his every breath, in his every thought, and in his every movement.

It wasn't enough to know Loki. Tony wanted to have him for himself. No one would appreciate him as much as Tony did. No one would ever take the time to listen to him or admire him like Tony did.

Tony wanted Loki.

And Tony knew he could never have him.

\--

Loki sat in his closet, door shut and lights off.

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. In and out. In and out. But the breathing didn't help. He could feel his chest constrict to betray his efforts.

Loki growled in frustration. He refused to lose this battle against himself.  _In. Out. In. Out. In. Out._

A sob escaped him.

He closed his eyes and rested his head against his knees.

His mind was running at a thousand miles per hour and he couldn't get it to stop. He couldn't concentrate, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't move. His entire being was paralyzed.

What would have happened if Fandral hadn't come in? The question was running through Loki's head without reprieve. He went through every scenario and no matter the result, it was not satisfactory.

When had his life become so complicated?

Loki wished for things to go back. He wished that time would rewind and Loki could go back and make things right. Put things back in their place.

He could tell Tony it was none of his business what he was doing. He could tell Thor 'no' - he didn't have plans and would like to keep it that way. He'd tell Odin to leave him alone. He'd kick Tony out of his house right after lunch. He wouldn't take the phone call from his dad. He wouldn't break into Tony's car. He wouldn't accept Tony's deal.

He would say no.

No. No. No.

And he'd be alone.

Perfectly alone.

\--

"Brother?" Thor popped his head into Loki's room only to find him not there. The bed was made, the room was in order, and the window was closed. Perhaps Thor had been mistaken. He checked under the bed just in case before acknowledging he probably passed Loki downstairs without even realizing it. It was the only logical assumption.

Once Loki heard the bedroom door close, he quietly opened the closet and crawled out. He sprawled himself across his bed and took in the comfort of 150 thread count bed sheets.

His mom wanted him to get rid of the cheap Star Wars sheets, but he had found them at a garage sale and couldn't give them up. Years of wash and use had softened them and Loki was under the firm belief they defeated 800 thread count sheets any day of the week.

Loki snuggled into his pillows and sighed contentedly. This was much more comfortable than sleeping in a closet. He didn't even know how that had happened. Well he knew how it happened, it just made him wonder why he hadn't woken up. He was going to have a terrible crick in his neck all day.

He inhaled the comforting scent of fabric softener and let sleep overtake him.

Or rather he was open to sleep overtaking him. Instead he was overtaken by a boisterous, "There you are," from Thor who patted Loki's shoulder in greeting.

It caused Loki to stiffen slightly. The action reminded him of Fandral ogling him all night, a knowing smirk on his face. Loki wondered if it was alright to push Fandral into a ditch. After knocking him unconscious with a shovel. Fifty miles from civilization.

While Loki plotted, Thor continued. "I have been searching for you all morning. Mother wishes to do the groceries and she asked for our company. I shall tell her you have awoken."

Loki mumbled out something that Thor took as an OK and left. Loki rolled off the bed and fell to the floor with the ease of one who was accustomed to catching himself from the tumble. He forced himself up and stared out the window.

He looked about the room, just ensure he was alone. Then he slowly made his way to the window and opened it. Loki stuck his head out, and sighed when saw nothing, or rather no one, there.

Loki made his way down to the kitchen about half an hour later, freshly showered and wearing his Greendale human beings t-shirt. He was greeted with a kiss and a bowl of cereal from his mother. Thor was in the living room watching TV.

"You have fun last night?" Frigga asked, sitting across from her son.

Rather than answering properly, Loki made a face. "Thor said you were getting along with... all of them."

Loki smiled into his cereal. His mother refused to call them Sif and The Warrior's Three. It was probably because she understood how ridiculous it sounded. But then, she never said all of their names together. Loki hoped it was because she couldn't remember their names.

"I didn't insult any of them," Loki informed her. "I suppose to Thor that is equivalent to getting along."

"He said you won the game for them," Frigga continued. "And, you did it with a smile on your face."

"Anyone who is not pleased with winning does not deserve to win," Loki responded. He took another bite and as he looked at his mom, saw the question she wasn't going to ask.

He played with the cereal in his bowl while he chewed. Upon swallowing, Loki said, "I did enjoy myself, if only for a little while."

"Why only a little while?"

He shrugged. "Eat up," Frigga said, patting Loki's arm as she left the room.

\--

Tony was fixing the car he had found in a junk yard two months prior. He had been busy with other things, and he wasn't bored enough to actually dive in. But now he wanted a distraction, and there was nothing more distracting then taking a car and giving it an entire makeover.

It was a 1961 Chevy Corvette and it was Tony's good eye that spotted it. Anyone else would have written off the car as just another piece of junk. And maybe it was, but not for long.

Luck was on Tony's side when he found the car.

He had Guns 'N Roses blasting and the sander whirring when Jarvis interrupted Tony's therapeutic measures with "Miss Potts has been calling you, sir."

"What does she want?" Tony yelled over the noise. He certainly wasn't going to stop for the sake of a phone call. Or nine. But Tony wasn't avoiding her calls. He was busy.

Busy avoiding her calls...

"She says that if you do not speak to her, she will show you a better use for your sander, sir," Jarvis smugly told his creator.

Tony shut off the sander, prompting Jarvis to put Miss Potts' call through. "Hiya, Pep," Tony said, pulling off his goggles and face mask while falling into a chair. "How's Paris?"

"Don't change the subject," Pepper answered.

"I didn't realize we had broached one already."

"Why have I been getting calls from Rhodey, Steve, Bruce, and, for some strange reason, Clint?"

"Clint's been calling you?"

"Tony," she urged. "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" Tony defended. He was just forgetting the issue and Pepper had to come and address it. "Everything is fine."

"Really?" She sounded skeptical. Tony really couldn't blame her. If he was in her position, he wouldn't believe himself either. "Because they all say you've been acting weird."

"I am OK. Never been better," Tony answered. "No weirdness over here." Tony knew she didn't believe him but he didn't need her to. "How's the whole foreign exchange thing going? Fall in love with a pretentious French dude yet?"

"I don't have time," Pepper said. "I've been worrying about you."

"Love you too, Pep."

\--

Loki would never admit it aloud, but he enjoyed grocery shopping. He liked the organized aisles and the polished floors. He found great pleasure in rows of the same item with different names. But above all, Loki loved pushing the shopping cart.

It gave him something to do. It also gave him the right and responsibility to organize the cart as he saw fit. He couldn't stand a messy shopping cart.

Today, it was little less enjoyable. Mainly because Thor was practically stepping on his heels. Everywhere he turned, Thor was there with that goofy grin and whatever item their mother had sent him to get. It was as if Thor was expecting something from him.

"Stop it," Loki gritted out.

Thor frowned. "Stop what?"

"You know exactly what," Loki informed his brother. "Every time I turn around you're there. And as much as I love you, dear brother, I'd rather not look at you unless absolutely necessary."

Thor tried his best to retain his happiness, but that was like asking Arthur Shappey to stop being... Arthur. It just wasn't going to happen.

"What do you want?" Loki finally asked. "Spit it out."

"I was hoping we could spend the day together," Thor responded eagerly. "Just you and I."

Loki raised an eyebrow. This was what had Thor bouncing about? What had brought upon this sudden desire to spend time with him?

"I'll think about it," Loki answered. It wasn't a 'no' and for Thor that was good enough.

\--

Steve was not stupid. He may have been a little less perceptive than, say, Bruce, but that did not make him stupid.

He knew something was going on with Tony. And so, being the concerned citizen that he was, Steve had decided that he was going to have a serious heart to heart with Tony.

And Tony, being the huge jerk that he was, refused Steve entry into his workshop, and so Steve's heart to heart was looking more like a shouting battle.

"I can't hear you, Steve!" Tony shouted over the music. Steve was standing behind the sound proof glass walls, arms crossed and a scowl etched into his face.

"Jarvis…" Steve sighed into the keypad. "Couldn't you let me in?"

"I'm sorry, sir," Jarvis answered. "I am under orders to open the doors for no one, lest sir is in danger."

Steve leaned his head against the glass walls. "But he is in danger."

"Master Stark explained to me that anti-social tendencies and an increased intake of Mountain Dew, though unhealthy and slightly dangerous to his self, does not actually count as danger."

"Could you at least turn off the music and put me through?"

Jarvis turned off the music, causing Tony to look up from the computer he had been working on and yelling, "Hey!"

"Tony," came Steve's voice, initiating a glare from Tony. "We need to talk."

Tony slouched onto the computer and huffed, "Fine. Jarvis, let him in."

The door slid open and Steve ran in before Tony changed his mind. He made his way to Tony and cleared a chair before sitting in it. The two looked at each other without speaking.

"I thought you wanted to talk," Tony said.

Steve nodded. "I want you to talk."

Tony chuckled as he rubbed his face vigorously. "Are you looking for something specific, because I can talk for hours."

Steve knew that Tony was stalling. He also knew that Tony knew what he wanted him to talk about.

So, after being shot the fervent glare of disappointment, Tony spilled. And it was the messy kind of spill, the kind that left the floor sticky for days even though you mopped it three times. Because the thing was, even though Tony wasn't a feelings kind of guy, Steve was still his best friend, and he had a right to know what was going on in Tony's head.

Not to mention Tony just really wanted someone to tell him he was being stupid.

\--

Loki didn't know how he ended up wearing a floral apron in a kitchen smelling of strawberries. Nor did he know why he was whisking egg whites, dissolved sugar, and butter to create a strawberry butter cream – strawberries that were being cut by Thor – and yet he was doing it.

Thor had desperately wanted to do something with Loki and Loki had avoided him most of the day until Frigga knocked on Loki's door and asked if he'd like to help her with some cupcakes. Loki agreed. He liked baking, though he wouldn't reveal that fact to anyone. And as he happily strolled into the kitchen, an apron was thrown into his face by an excited Thor.

Loki should have known his mother would get Thor. If anything, the two planned this. His mother was a born trouble shooter and Thor lacked imagination.

Thor wasn't too terrible at baking. Well, that was a lie. He was dreadful. But he came with a good attitude and an eagerness to please, which Loki could live with.

He was left to cut the strawberries because there was no way Thor could screw that up, while Loki was given the responsibility of the frosting.

In the end, it wasn't a terrible experience. Thor did as he was told and he hadn't gotten in Loki's way. Frigga and Thor offered a decent conversation which Loki graciously accepted. It might have been because their mother was there, but Thor and Loki got along rather well, and when the frosting had finished and the cupcakes were cool, Loki let Thor decorate them.

It was a grand gesture on Loki's part. He loved decorating the cupcakes, but it was worth giving it up if only to see Thor's face light up as he squeezed the decorating bag and piled the frosting atop the little cakes.

\--

Tony had decided to take Steve's advice - and ignore it completely.

Tony greatly respected Steve, but Tony felt that Steve just didn't understand him as much as he probably thought he did. So Tony took matters into his own hands.

It was as he was jumping the fence and climbing the large tree that Tony realized that this was not his greatest plan. In retrospect, Tony should have brought a ladder. But seeing as there was no ladder at hand, Tony proceeded to blindly reach for that darn tree branch. Tony cursed his short limbs. Why couldn't he be taller? At least 5' 8". Was that too much to ask?

He really didn't have a growth spurt. Maybe that was in his immediate future. Until then, Tony knew he was going to have to struggle with this tree.

Finally, Tony reached it and pulled himself up. He crawled to the end of it and very carefully crawled onto the roof. He laughed quietly in success. The hard part was over.

Tony flattened himself onto his stomach and army crawled the rest of the way.  _Or rope_. Tony cursed. He should have brought rope. A ladder was very conspicuous, but a rope? That would be handy.

Once Tony found the room he was looking for, he sat up and leaned against the siding of the house. Tony wiped at his shirt. He should have left his jacket on, but it constricted his movements. And probably would have assisted in failing the tree climb.

Tony knocked on the window but got no answer. He groaned. It was late November and Tony was starting to feel it. A cool breeze blew which prompted Tony to knock a little louder.

This was pointless. He clearly wasn't in his room. But it was – Tony checked his watch – 10 o'clock. Where was he?

\--

Loki had been roped into watching a movie. Loki was allowed to pick the film so it wasn't so bad. He, Thor, and Frigga sat comfortably on the couch eating cupcakes and watching The Fall.

Once the film concluded, Thor declared the movie magnificent which Loki was quick to agree with. Frigga also liked it, which pleased Loki to no end.

As Loki bounded up the stairs to his bedroom he silently admitted the day had been an enjoyable one, even if Thor was a part of it. Perhaps that's why it was enjoyable. Loki shook that thought out of his head quickly. Thor usually spelled trouble. It was just luck.

Loki was smiling as he opened his bedroom door. Yes. The day had been quite enjoyable. But now he was alone and he could do whatever he pleased. Normally that would mean sleep, but he wasn't tired. Another film? Perhaps a book? Or maybe –

Loki stared out the window in confusion. Knocking furiously, and a little blue around the lips, was Tony Stark. Tony wiggled his fingers in greeting which initiated a disbelieving wave from Loki. "Could you let me in?" came Tony's muffled question.

That jolted Loki to action who slid the window open. Tony quickly entered and shut the window. "God it's cold," Tony shivered. Loki grabbed a blanket and threw it at the boy who gratefully wrapped it around himself.

Loki opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it. Instead he opted to sitting confusedly on his bed. Once the gears were turning once more Loki asked, "What are you doing here?"

Tony chuckled embarrassedly. "I suppose you mean besides suffering from a bout a of hypothermia." Loki nodded. "There's a midnight showing of Young Frankenstein at the Music Box and I figured you might want to come."

"You could have rung the doorbell."

Tony shook his head. "Your mom might've answered."

"I thought you liked my mom."

He nodded. "Love her, but if she ran into my old man and let slip I was here…" he trailed off. Tony cleared his throat and finished, "Let's just say I'm not to be on the physical radar of the Odinson's."

"You could have texted me," Loki continued. Tony shrugged. "I don't know how comfortable my parents would be with letting me attend a midnight show."

Tony smiled knowingly. "Who said they have to know?"


	23. Pass the Popcorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We're going to get caught. And I'm going to get in trouble. And then – " he paused for dramatic effect " – I'm going to die."
> 
> Tony shook his head as he unlocked his car. "I think you're exaggerating."
> 
> "I am not exaggerating."

"I think I'd rather go back inside."

"Don't be a chicken."

"I am not a chicken," Loki whispered indignantly.

Tony was sitting in the tree, looking up at Loki who was sitting nervously on the roof.

"It's perfectly safe," Tony reassured.

"I know that," Loki scoffed, as if the mere thought of him being scared for safety's sake was the most insulting thing ever spoken of him. "What if we get caught?"

"We're not gonna get caught, Loks," Tony said. He wiggled a bit on the tree branch. Sitting in trees was not as comfortable as they made him believe on television.

Loki didn't budge. This all seemed like a very bad idea. "How can you be so confident?"

Tony shrugged. He was oozing with confidence. Always had been. Why change now? "Look, the longer you sit up there, the more likely it is we're gonna get caught," Tony reasoned. "So move your butt."

Loki moved a little bit closer to the tree branch. Tony offered his hand only to have it slapped away by a scowling Loki. He safely maneuvered himself onto the tree and was soon sitting beside Tony.

Tony began the descent down with Loki in tow. Once near the bottom, Tony's hand slipped, causing him to fall with a loud  _thud!_  He watched in pain as Loki landed gracefully on his feet.

"I hate you so much," Tony groaned.

Loki smirked as he helped Tony up. "I can't help being perfect, Stark," Loki teased. "You should know this by now."

"Whatever," Tony grumbled as he straightened out his limbs. Once back in working order, he jumped the fence with Loki close behind.

He flashed Loki a grin as he strolled to his car, not one hundred feet away. Tony could hear Loki mutter under his breath but he didn't let it deter his mood. They were going to have an adventure, and so help him god, Loki was going to enjoy himself. "Would you stop worrying?" Tony said.

"I can't," Loki answered, pulling his jacket closer to his body. "We're going to get caught. And I'm going to get in trouble. And then – " he paused for dramatic effect " – I'm going to die."

Tony shook his head as he unlocked his car. "I think you're exaggerating."

"I am not exaggerating."

"Fine, whatever," Tony gave in. "Just get in the car."

\--

Loki stood in front of the theatre with his mouth slightly ajar. Tony thought it was cute. He didn't realize Loki had never been to the Music Box. "Nice, huh?"

"How have I never heard of this place?" Loki asked once he was able to function.

Tony shrugged as he took hold of Loki's arm and dragged him inside. "It mostly caters to hip, young, white folk," Tony answered which prompted many hard glares from other patrons. "No offense."

Loki stood off to the side as Tony purchased their tickets. He was in awe. The Music Box was old. Incredibly old. It even smelled musty and moldy and maybe even a little bit damp. But it was still the most magical place he'd ever been.

The ceiling was probably twenty feet high with one singular lighting fixture. The walls wore a yellow paint that matched the brown pillars that went all the way to the ceiling. Loki could die right there and he'd die a very happy young man.

"Come on," Tony said. "Before they report suspicious activity in the lobby." He grabbed Loki's elbow and led him away with ease. Loki was too busy trying to take everything in.

"How old is this place?" Loki asked as he tried to peak into one of the restrooms.

Tony pulled at him just a little bit harder as he said, "I don't know. Really old."

If the lobby was stunning, the actual theatre itself was jaw dropping. To Loki anyway. It was like he had died and gone to heaven. A heaven that catered to movie lovers.

There were pillars alongside the upper half of the wall, art deco wall lamps, plants and tapestries hanging from the walls and the piece de resistance: a curtain. But not just any curtain. The kind of curtain that they use to have in front of movie screens that rose just before the movie started.

Tony chuckled at Loki's face of astonishment. He grabbed Loki's arm once more and sat him in one of the empty seats, directly in the middle of the theater. "I'm gonna get popcorn," Tony told him. "Don't die of awesomeness overload before I come back."

Loki quickly forgot about his worries. He was in a movie theater. A genuine movie theater. The kind of movie theater where they showed great films like The General, The Thin Man, Some Like it Hot; the list was endless.

He snuggled himself into the seat and stared up at the ceiling. It was like living history or, at the very least, touching history. It was knowing that ninety years prior some fresh faced youth sat in this very seat and watched Nosferatu or Robin Hood. Movies that would be forgotten until they were found in a safe somewhere thirty years later and then declared a work of genius.

"Here," Tony munched, handing over the Coke to Loki.

"Thanks," Loki said. Tony sat down and grinned at the boy.

"Don't be, I only got one."

Loki looked down at the drink and realized what Tony meant. "You didn't get yourself any?"

Tony shook his head. "That's mine, I didn't get you any."

Loki stole the popcorn from Tony in reply and held the soda away from him. "I was eating that," Tony exclaimed.

Loki hopped over one seat and happily stuffed popcorn into his mouth, taking a sip or two from the soda. Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out another straw and handed it to Loki. "I thought we could share."

"No thank you, Stark."

Tony moved down one and grabbed the soda back. He pushed in the other straw and took a large sip. "Too bad."

Loki offered him some popcorn which Tony happily accepted. "We're the only ones here," Loki observed.

"We're early," Tony answered, taking a peak at his phone. "It's only eleven ten."

Loki huffed a bit as he grabbed a handful of popcorn. "What are we supposed to do till then?"

"Lord have mercy you might have to talk to me."

Loki punched Tony in the arm and tore the soda from his hands, handing over the popcorn in exchange. "What do we talk about?"

"I don't know," Tony said. "The weather, girls, boys, the weather…"

"So how about that weather?" Loki mused. "It's been a bit…"

"Just a bit…"

"Yeah… just a little bit."

They switched snacks. "Now what?" Loki asked, sipping the Coke.

"I mentioned girls, boys, the weather…"

"We've already done the weather."

"But I said it twice."

Loki nodded as he observed, "A bit more than last year."

"And the year before that."

"But not quite like the year before the year before that."

"I think it's exactly like the year before the year before that."

"I suppose," Loki answered. "Now what time is it?"

Tony looked at his phone. "Eleven fifteen."

"This is going to take forever."

"We can play a game."

Loki slouched into his chair. "What kind of game?"

"Twenty questions?" Tony offered with which Loki replied with a scoff. "What do you suggest?"

"Not twenty questions."

"We could make out like horny teenagers," Tony smirked. "We've got the whole teenage thing down, we just need to work on the horny part."

Loki glared hotly at Tony. "I was kidding."

"I really don't like you," Loki responded.

"Thanks."

The boys quietly munched on popcorn as a few people strolled in and chose their seats. "Now what time is it?"

Tony shot Loki a look. "Are you honestly going to keep asking me?"

"Yes."

Tony pulled his phone out of his coat pocket and handed it to Loki. Loki refused to take it. "Oh, really?" Tony complained. "This is your excuse to talk to me?"

Loki merely popped a few more pieces of popcorn into his mouth. Tony sighed, "Eleven nineteen."

"Thank you."

They were quiet once more.

This was not as uncomfortable as Tony thought it would be. To be perfectly honest he really didn't think Loki would even open his window.

Loki was thinking of all the things he wanted to say. Sorry, for one. Sorry for creating an awkward scene in the boys bathroom of a bowling alley. Honestly, who does that? This wasn't some 80's rom-com. If it was… well…

Loki looked at Tony who was trying to open a bag of M&M's inside his coat pocket.

Tony knew he wasn't being very slick. This was as far from stealth as he could possibly get. But he really wanted some M&M's and he wasn't quite willing to give any to Loki just yet.

Suddenly there was a body over him and a hand reaching into his pocket. Loki snatched the M&M's and gave Tony a reproachful look. "Honestly, Stark." He opened the packet and returned it to the pocket all within a few seconds.

Tony really didn't know how to react. Was this a normal thing? Did Loki just not understand personal boundaries or was he sending him a message? This was too much to comprehend at – Tony checked the time – Eleven twenty two.

"Are you going to give me one?" Loki asked with his hand out. Tony grabbed a few and placed them in Loki's hand. Loki put one in his mouth and sucked.

Tony looked around the theater to distract himself. Was he doing this on purpose? He has got to be doing this on purpose. There couldn't be any alternative. He stole a glance at Loki who was absently playing with the M&M in his mouth. Not on purpose then.

"Who'd you think would win in a fight: Madeline Kahn or Teri Garr?" Tony asked.

"You mean their characters?" Tony nodded. Loki thought on it before answering with, "Garr."

"Really?"

Loki nodded. "Inga's a country girl. She probably wrestled pigs before breakfast just because she was bored."

"Never thought of it like that."

"No one ever does."

The two fell silent once more.

Loki sucked on his M&M pensively. He wanted to know what time it was. He wanted to know why Tony had bought a large bag of popcorn and a large Coke. One of each. And then why did he hide the M&M's? This really didn't make any sense. If anything Loki was starting to realize that Tony was a very cheap millionaire. Well… son of a millionaire. Honestly, who only bought –

And then it hit him. Loki sat up in his seat and stared horrifically at Tony. Tony looked up at him with concern. "What's wrong?"

Loki shook his head and sat back into his seat. Oh no. Bad. Bad bad bad.

"You're not still worried about getting caught, are you?" Tony asked. "I'm pretty sure your mom's not in the audience and I doubt Thor decided Young Frankenstein was his favorite picture."

Loki ignored Tony's ramblings. How could he be so stupid. It was obvious. Stupid. Stupid stupid stupid.

"Stark," Loki began. "What are we doing here?"

"Sitting," Tony answered.

"You know what I mean," Loki retorted.

"Watching a movie."

"But why?"

"Because I wanted to watch Young Frankenstein and no one would come with me and then I remembered that you are a young man of refined taste and would no doubt wish to watch it," Tony explained.

Loki leaned in close and stared Tony in the eye. Tony tried his best to remember to breath. Finally Loki pulled away and sat back in his chair. "Alright."

"Alright?" Tony asked. "What the hell was that?"

"I wanted to know if you were telling the truth," Loki explained.

"You didn't believe me?"

"Of course not," Loki answered. "What time is it now?"


	24. The Best Laid Plans of Teenage Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga left the room and the boys behind.
> 
> "I'm not dead," Loki sighed in relief.

_This is not a date. This is not a date. This is not a date. This is not a date._

No matter how many times Tony repeated it to himself, it just didn't stick. Like when he was buying the tickets and Loki was admiring the theatre. Or when he went to buy snacks and instead of buying two drinks he bought one. Or like now, when Loki had fallen asleep and was using his shoulder as a pillow.

Tony would be lying if he hadn't felt just a little bit pleased when he had noticed Loki's eye lids drooping shut about half way through the film. Tony knew, deep down, that Loki wouldn't be able to stay up. So Tony took advantage of the situation.

Why shouldn't he?

Tony watched the film with a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He had contemplated putting an arm around the boy but felt that Loki might think it strange if he suddenly awoke. Instead, Tony opted for playing with the fingers that had latched onto his arm. If he woke up Tony could come up with a quick excuse.

Loki slept rather peacefully throughout the picture. It wasn't until the townspeople stormed the castle that Loki began to stir. He didn't quite know where he was or what he was laying on, but it was comfortable and this was a good part of the film.

If Loki was closer to awake than asleep, he might have repeated back the creature's speech. But as it was, he just watched, clutching tighter onto whatever was so soft and comfortable. He could feel something tapping at his knuckles but he ignored the sensation completely. It was most likely nothing.

It wasn't until the movie ended and the lights came up that Loki remembered where he was. And with whom.

He let go and pulled back quickly, blushing as his eyes met Tony's. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Anything for you, Loks," Tony smiled, buttoning his jacket. "Ready to go?"

Loki nodded, wiping the sleep from his eyes. Tony didn't mind so Loki would just have to pretend he didn't either. This whole friendship thing was exhausting. Then again, it might be because it was almost two in the morning.

\--

"Do you need help?" Loki asked. Tony was trying his damn hardest to reach that stupid branch but it was just as difficult as ever.

"I'm fine," Tony grunted. He was going to reach that branch if it killed him.

Loki, tired of watching the kid struggle, took hold of Tony's arm and lifted him enough to take proper hold of the branch. He pulled himself up and mumbled a thank you. Tony was under the firm belief that he could have done it.

The two began the crawl across the roof, stopping once they reached window. "You didn't have to see me to my window," Loki complained as he opened it

"What kind of a date would I have been if I didn't?" Tony answered. Damn. He didn't mean to say that. "And by date, I mean… you know… not an actual – " Tony stammered. "Not that I wouldn't be open to – no! – that's not… um… what I mean – "

"Anthony," cut in a stern, female voice. Tony and Loki simultaneously snapped their heads to the interior of the room where Frigga sat at Loki's desk, a frown marring her warm features. "Loki."

Tony climbed into the room after Loki, his tail between his legs. He could just feel Loki shooting daggers at him. Tony had a feeling there wasn't going to be a second date.

Not that they were on a date to begin with.

\--

Tony didn't know what was worse. Being caught by the woman he secretly wanted to be his mother, or being caught by said woman and not even yelled at. Although the look in her eye said it was going to happen shortly after the sun came up.

He was sprawled out in the softest bed he'd ever laid in. It was nice to know that he wasn't shunned to the couch like some misbehaving husband. And once Tony thought about it, he was shunned like a misbehaving husband. And then he cursed under his breath.

He was pretty sure wives didn't actually do that. It was most likely a TV thing. A lot of what he knew about life was from TV. It was rather disillusioning.

\--

Loki couldn't sleep. He wasn't dead, but it was only a matter of hours. His father was out of town for the weekend –  _Thank god_ – but that didn't mean his mother couldn't call him. Or that his mom wasn going to be lenient.

Frigga rarely punished her sons, but that was because they hardly did anything to unleash her fury. Maybe Loki had finally done it.

But the worst part, if not actually getting caught (which Loki knew was going to happen and so it was only a half surprise) was that Loki couldn't pry the information from Tony's lips.

Tony had declared himself Loki's date.

Date.

Those specific words escaped Tony's mouth. Loki had had a feeling but now… Now Loki wanted to march down the hall and demand an explanation.

Maybe it really had been a date and Loki was too thick headed to see Tony's blatant motives. Or maybe it wasn't and Loki was just building things up for no reason what so ever.

How did Stark do this to him? Loki was always in a constant battle when it came to the boy. He never knew what Stark was thinking or doing or why he was doing anything at all. It was irritating.

Loki wrapped himself around a pillow and shut his eyes.

He was used to people like Thor; a low IQ and a generally trusting (or untrusting) nature. That was how things went. But Tony was smart. A genius. And he didn't take Loki's words by face value. He didn't buy into the act.

Deep down, Loki secretly wished it had been a date. It would be his first ever. And it was with a boy, which didn't seem to bother Loki in the least. He wondered if he had always been attracted to boys or if it took Tony to open his eyes. Loki knew that if his dad found out he'd be in trouble.

Gays were alright for other people, and Odin didn't mind them so much, but he certainly wouldn't want a fairy for a son.

Loki hid himself under the covers. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

\--

Frigga stood in her husband's den, hands on hips, and looked disapprovingly at the two boys sitting before her. Two boys who looked absolutely terrified and genuinely guilty.

She didn't understand what the strange sounds outside her bedroom window were until she peeked into Loki's room around eleven and found its keeper gone. It would be an understatement to say she was terrified. Loki had never done anything like this.

True, he had a penchant for mischief, but he was always one to obey rules. It was then that Frigga put two and two together. The sounds were her son sneaking out.

When she waited in Loki's room for his return she didn't expect to see Anthony. But that made all the more sense. Thor had told her a little bit of Tony's reputation, and coaxing her son to sneak out in the middle of the night was probably not the worst thing he had ever done.

But Frigga promised herself she was going to keep a cool head. She knew most of what Thor told her were rumors. It was hard to think those things of the sweet boy Tony really was. But sweetness aside, she had a job to do.

"Do any of you care to explain yourselves?" she asked, feeling it was the simplest way to get things started.

The two boys fidgeted nervously as they shot each other a look. They seemed to communicate silently before Tony cleared his throat.

"It was my fault, Mrs. Odinson," Tony confessed. "I – I thought it would be to sneak out to watch a movie. Loki didn't want to go, but – but I convinced him otherwise."

Frigga nodded silently. She looked to Loki who drew in a breath and said, "I am not completely blameless, mother." Tony shot him a look of surprise. "I should have simply told Stark, no, or at the very least sought your permission."

Frigga shook her head at the boys as she kneeled in front of them. "You two," she began, "are making it very difficult for me to remain upset with you." The boys looked at her, fear subsiding.

"I was scared to death, Loki. I didn't know where you were." She took hold of her son's cheek and looked him in the eye. "Don't you ever do that again. Do you understand?" Loki nodded his head, which was enough for Frigga.

She let go of Loki and turned her attention to Tony who was doing his very best to remain invisible. Frigga took hold of his hand and said, "Anthony, you are not my son" – Tony turned away from her to stare at his sneakers – "and therefore have no right to chastise you, but I will anyway." Tony glance up at her. "It is a dangerous world, Anthony. You must be careful. And I trust you to take care of Loki, but first you must take care of yourself.

"If anything were to befall you, my heart would break terribly." Tony tried his best to ward off her words but Frigga looked into his eyes and demanded his attention. "You must promise me not to make such rash decisions. Or at the very least, consider the consequences of those actions."

"Yes, ma'am," Tony whispered to the hand she was holding.

Frigga beamed at him and then took both boys in a hug. "You two will send me to an early grave," she joked. Both boys chuckled. She let them go and smiled. "Now, it is time for breakfast."

Frigga left the room and the boys behind.

"I'm not dead," Loki sighed in relief.

Tony was quiet. He didn't have anyone like Frigga at home. It was just him and Jarvis. For a few hours a month, his father. And the rest of the time, faceless servants he didn't realize were there until the appeared from wherever they were hiding.

He wished with all of his heart that he had a Frigga of his very own.

\--

Tony had left Loki in the living room watching some obscure film Tony had never heard of. He wandered into the kitchen where Frigga was in the process of blending pancake mix. She smiled as Tony entered.

"Cupcake?" she asked, pointing to the little cakes that sat in a perfect circle on the cake platter. Tony grabbed one as he sat at the counter, watching Frigga blend the mix. "What can I do for you, Tony?"

He distracted himself with a bite of the cupcake. Swallowing, he asked, "You're not going to tell my father, are you?" Frigga stopped the blender as she turned her gaze to Tony. She could see the genuine fear in his eyes. "It's just that… he's in Tokyo. And he's awfully busy. And I know he won't appreciate being disturbed over something as trivial as… me." Tony took another bite of cupcake to stop the tears.

"Please don't call him," Tony pleaded. "You don't know what he'll do. I don't even – he said I couldn't – he's not supposed to know – please."

The cupcake was being squished in Tony's hands. Tony was doing a terrible job of this. He knew it. "Please," he choked out. "Please."

Frigga walked around the counter and took hold of the boy. Tony rested his head against her neck and tried his best not to cry. He didn't want to know what his father would do to him, Loki, Frigga. He didn't want Howard to take away the closest feeling he ever had to a home, to a mother.

"Oh sweetheart," Frigga cooed, holding Tony close and petting his hair reassuringly. "I won't tell him." Tony held tightly to Frigga. When things fell apart, and he knew they would fall apart, he'd want to remember Frigga just like this.

 


	25. The Hobbit Thanksgiving Fiasco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What have I done?" Loki asked. It was best to get that question out of the way.
> 
> Coulson chuckled slightly as he walked around his desk and leaned against the edge. "It's not what you've done, exactly. It's what you've caused."
> 
> Loki had no idea what Coulson was talking about, but he could tell Coulson was enjoying himself.
> 
> "Do you know a Lucy Tefler and one Viola Bravo?"

"I demand a locker change," Loki informed Assistant Principal Coulson.

It was Monday morning and Loki was already in the mood to stab someone in the eye with a pencil. Or more specifically, Fandral.

The snake was waiting for Loki at his locker and greeted him with that slimy smirk. The fact that Loki didn't kill him was a great show of his self control. Instead, Loki decided to do the only sensible thing: see a higher authority.

"That's not my department," Coulson sighed. He was very glad this week was Thanksgiving. Only two days of nerve grinding teenagers.

Loki pursed his lips. "I went to Fury and he told me to talk to you. Are you going to redirect me as well?"

Coulson gaped at the boy. "You went to Principal Fury for a locker change?"

Loki shrugged his shoulders. "It's not like he does anything anyway. I thought he'd appreciate getting paid to do something for a change."

"Please tell me you didn't tell him that," Coulson muttered.

Loki smirked as he answered, "He may or may not have told me to come to you for retribution. But I think a locker change is much more important, don't you?" Loki sat down in the more comfortable of the two chairs positioned in front of Coulson's desk.

"And what," Coulson asked, regretting waking up this morning, "pray tell, has prompted this demand."

"Every goddamned person in this excuse for higher learning knows where it is," Loki declared. "I wish to be moved into a remote part of the building where I will not be attacked by idiots on a daily basis."

Coulson leaned back in his seat and nodded. Coulson prided himself on being in the loop and, for the last week, the loop revolved around Loki. It seemed Loki's new found popularity did not sit very well with him.

"I can't move you," Coulson said.

"Why not?"

"I told you, it's not my department." Coulson grinned. He hardly ever got one up on the boy. "And I think not telling you is proper retribution for your insulting the Principal."

Loki huffed as he got up. This did not go at all according to plan.

He slammed the door behind him. Coulson was made of sterner stuff than the last assistant principal. At least he wasn't given detention. Detention was pointless.

"Hi, Loki," came a sweet, female voice.

"Yes?" Loki asked, turning to Lucy who was waiting by the main desk.

She giggled slightly. Loki forgot she was a giggler. "You get in trouble?" she pointed, indicating Coulson's office.

Loki shook his head. "Doubt it. I'm in the same predicament I was in not five minutes ago." Lucy looked slightly befuddled so Loki helped by saying, "No."

She smiled at him. "I was gonna say," she started, "it's a bit early to be getting in trouble."

"You'd be surprised what I could do ten minutes before the first bell," Loki smirked as he walked away.

He was going to have to do something about this whole Lucy situation. She was a nusiance. After their first chit chat, she hadn't left him alone. Not to mention he was starting to notice more than Mr. Higgins' sweaters which was rather embarrassing. It was quite difficult to pay attention to government when you had a sweater clad teacher and a giggling teenage girl to distract you.

\--

Fandral had spent most of the weekend trying to figure out how to get to Loki. He paused for ten minutes Saturday evening just after dinner to reevaluate his decision. Loki was Thor's brother and Thor was one of his best buds.

Rather than dissuading him, it seemed to egg him on. Fandral was sure Thor would be happy to know he and his brother were a thing. Thor could keep a closer eye on his brother, and so could Fandral.

But everything Fandral came up with just didn't seem the proper way to begin his courtship. Loki was smart. Smooth lines and properly placed smiles would not do the trick. Not with this one.

And yet, Fandral felt he shouldn't stray too far from that technique. After all, Tony Stark was known for his well placed lines and perfectly timed smile. It must have worked on Loki and so Fandral only had to up his game slightly.

The one thing that gnawed on Fandral's mind was how Loki and Tony happened to get together. Fandral was sure they weren't something yet, but it was bound to happen if what he saw in the boys bathroom was any indication. Unless Fandral got there first. He would just love to take something away from the ever wonderful Tony Stark. It would certainly be ego boosting.

So come Monday, Fandral found Loki's locker and asked him to tutor him in pre-calc. After all, Loki helped Thor and Fandral was just as hopeless. Innocent and yet, filled with trickery. It was a good plan.

Except Loki didn't buy into it. He merely spat out a "No" and stalked away.

\--

Today was the day Lucy had decided she was going to do something about that hobbit (she finally looked it up and thought it suited the girl).

Lucy didn't like her. She was short and brown and had messy hair. Lucy would not be caught dead with curls as untamed as hers. Nope. If Loki was going to talk to any girl, it was going to be Lucy or no one.

It was just her luck when she ran into Loki that morning and she put his aloofness down to the lunch room hobbit. Yes, if she didn't put a stop to it, she could never get her hands onto Loki.

\--

Tony wasn't avoiding Loki. That wasn't happening. That certainly wasn't what he was doing.

Ok, so maybe he ran back home after breakfast. And maybe, he hardly said anything to Loki after their chastisement. And perhaps, Tony got to school just a little bit later so he didn't accidently bump into Loki. But he was not avoiding him.

And if he was avoiding him, Loki would understand that it was for his own good. Tony was protecting him. Protecting him from himself.

It was a noble act. And it had to be done.

But that didn't stop Tony from grinning widely when he saw Loki scowling and walking in his general direction.

"Loks," Tony greeted, putting a welcoming arm around Loki's waist. Loki looked down at the hand and then raised an eyebrow at Tony. Tony cleared his throat and dropped his arm. "Right. Never doing that again..."

"I'm surprised you are even talking to me," Loki sneered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tony asked, affronted.

Loki looked down at Tony who avoided his gaze. "From what I could gather yesterday, you were quite eager to be out of my presence."

Tony scoffed, insulted. "I did no such thing!" Loki rolled his eyes. "It's just that your brother gives me the heebie jeebies."

That brought a small snort from Loki. "The heebie jeebies. Thor. My brother."

"It's the truth."

"Uh huh."

"Oh come on," Tony defended. "Did you see his face when he saw me eating a cupcake while watching that weird ass movie."

"The Knack and How to Get It."

"Whatever. It was weird. He looked like I just kicked his puppy." Loki simply rolled his eyes. "Or better yet, like I just stole his favorite toy."

Loki stopped in his tracks. "Are you calling me a toy, Stark?"

Tony tried to remember what he had just said. It was difficult to keep up with his own brilliance. Or in this case, stupidity. "No," Tony answered innocently. "And you think puppy would upset you more."

"I don't recall you kicking me at any point in time."

Tony laughed. "I'd try, but you'd probably kill me."

Loki grunted in agreement and continued walking. "Where were you coming from anyway?" Tony asked.

"Coulson's office."

"Why?"

Loki shrugged.

"Did you do something you weren't supposed to?"

"Honestly, Stark," Loki sighed. "You'd think you were my wife, the way you nag me."

Tony stopped walking and stared after Loki who was fine trekking it alone. "I resent that," Tony called after him.

"Consider it a compliment," Loki called over his shoulder. Tony smiled as he watched Loki walk away. Or rather as he tried his best to watch Loki walk away without thinking very bad thoughts.

\--

Viola was well known for being unknown. Or rather, she wasn't known by many and those who did know her were surprised to find they hadn't heard of her before.

Viola excelled at being invisible. She liked it. She didn't have to deal with stupidity. But today would probably be the last day she could say that of herself.

She was on her way to homeroom when she was stopped by a tall (well everyone was tall to her), sandy haired girl. If Viola had her facts right, she was a Junior and her name was Lucy.

Viola also prided herself on knowing who everyone in school was. That way she'd always have a face to put to the rumors. And so she was never caught by surprise.

She looked up at Lucy curiously. This had never happened to her before. "May I help you?"

Lucy sneered down her nose at Viola and said, "I'm going to give you some advice, hobbit."

"Hobbit?" Viola gawped.

"Stay. Away. From. Loki."

Vi had never considered murder until that moment. "And if I don't?" Viola challenged.

Lucy flashed a dangerous smile as she bent down so they were eye to eye. "You don't want to know, little hobbit."

So Vi did what any sensible girl would do.

She punched her.

\--

For once in his life, Loki didn't know why he was called to the office. He had more or less settled himself in his usual table. Last week, Tony had tried to sit with him, but Loki could only do with so much attention. Lunch and homeroom was still Loki time. He made sure to let Tony know that.

When Mrs. Tate told him he was wanted by the assistant principal, he could feel all eyes on him. He tried not to look at Tony. Loki was sure he wouldn't believe him if he said he didn't do anything.

Loki left the classroom, head held high and made his way to Coulson's office. He honestly didn't know what he had done. Coulson couldn't possibly have changed his mind about the locker. That definitely wasn't it.

Loki knocked and entered the office upon hearing Coulson's muffled, "Come in."

Coulson smiled at Loki as he offered a seat.

"What have I done?" Loki asked. It was best to get that question out of the way.

Coulson chuckled slightly as he walked around his desk and leaned against the edge. "It's not what you've done, exactly. It's what you've caused."

Loki had no idea what Coulson was talking about, but he could tell Coulson was enjoying himself.

"Do you know a Lucy Tefler and one Viola Bravo?"

\--

Fury rarely dealt with fist fights in his school. It was a fact he was proud of. When he met other principals from those pesky neighborhood schools he made a point of mentioning that his school didn't cater to the riffraff that engaged in physical fights.

But every now and then, a few did occur. But this debacle, which Fury was sure Coulson was already coming up with some clever name for, was slightly out of his depth. Mainly because at the heart of the fight was one Loki Odinson.

Viola had admitted to delivering the first blow (though not the first words). She said it was because "that blonde harlot" (which initiated an insulted gasp from Lucy) called her a hobbit. And though she may think hobbits are 'totally boss', Lucy was clearly using it as a derogatory term.

Lucy said that she was merely trying to keep Viola away from what was hers. Which prompted a scoff from Viola and a retort somewhere along the lines of "get your head out of your ass, blondie." Fury felt like he was in an episode of Jerry Springer.

"Why did you feel the need to confront Miss Bravo, Miss Tefler?" Fury asked.

"Because," Lucy explained.

"Wow," Vi mocked. "You have such a way with words. Honest. You're definitely the next Virginia Woolf."

"Thank you, Miss Bravo," Fury shot at Viola. "When I want your input I will ask for it."

He turned his attention back at Lucy. "When I broke you two apart you mentioned something about Loki. Care to elaborate?" Lucy turned away, nose in the air. She wasn't going to spill. He knew it and she knew it and Viola knew it.

"Could you tell me, Miss Bravo?"

Viola smiled. "Of course, Mister Fury." She smiled and repeated Lucy's words from earlier.

Fury rubbed his temples. This was too much. Honestly. Over a boy. And Loki? Fury practically dealt with that kid weekly. He didn't even know Loki could get a date, let alone be the cause of a straight up bitch fight, uh, cat fight.

He took in the state of the girls. Lucy was sporting quite the shiner on her left eye and another bruise on her right cheek. Viola had a busted lip, but didn't look too worse for wear. It was obvious who was the winner.

"Girls," Fury said. "Go to the nurse and get patched up." The girls rose. "And come back here on the double," he ordered. "Understand?"

They nodded and walked out, but not without Lucy glaring at Viola.

Almost immediately Coulson knocked on his door and entered, with Loki in tow. The boy sat embarrassedly in one of the now vacant seats and stared at his shoes.

"I filled him in," Coulson said, taking the other vacant seat.

"How do you know those two girls, Mr. Odinson?" Fury almost sighed. He was getting too old for this nonsense.

Loki shuffled his feet. "Lucy sits next to me in AP gov and I tutor Vi in chemistry." He pointed at Coulson and said, "He knew about the tutoring."

Coulson nodded. "I did."

"Do you know of any reason why these two girls fought over you?" Fury asked, wishing he could wash away the taste that sentence left in his mouth.

Loki cringed slightly. "No."

This was awful. How did this happen to me, Loki thought.

"They weren't actually fighting over him, were they?" Coulson asked, a glint in his eye. Fury knew that look. There was definitely going to be a strange name for the fight.

Fury shook his head. "Not necessarily." Loki perked up. "Lucy demanded Viola keep away from our gentleman here and in the process called Lucy a hobbit." Loki fought back a snort. "Viola then asked what would happen if she didn't, in which Lucy answered vaguely but once more calling Miss Bravo a hobbit. So Viola punched her."

"I don't blame her," Loki cut in. Both men looked at him. "I like hobbits as much as the next person but if someone called me a hobbit in a derogatory tone I would punch them in the face as well."

"I don't think you have to worry about being called a hobbit, Loki," Coulson reasoned.

Loki shrugged. "My opinion still stands."

\--

In the end, Lucy's schedule was rearranged. She no longer had any classes with Loki. And Loki was still Vi's tutor. There was no way he was getting out of that. Especially since chemistry was moving on, leaving Viola slightly behind.

Coulson couldn't decide between calling the fight 'The Loki Debacle of 2012' or 'The Hobbit Thanksgiving Fiasco.' They each had a nice ring to it.

The rest of the school had been properly informed by fourth period. The details were slightly hazy but they had gotten the gist of it. Two girls got into a fight over Loki.

Loki wanted to seriously crawl under a rock and live the rest of his days there.

Thor wondered when Loki had even met any girls.

Fandral felt his feelings reaffirmed. Loki was clearly going to be fun.

Lucy thought of changing her name and moving to Mexico.

Viola suddenly found herself the center of attention. She didn't like it. And she was still failing chemistry.

And Tony. Well Tony really wished he had left well enough alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god. This chapter. Sorry. I just really enjoy it.


	26. I Will Smite You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Loki could properly cause any physical damage to Fandral, Loki felt himself being pushed and shoved into his locker. The door closed on him and Loki was squished inside. From outside he could hear Tony saying, "You're right, Loks. You do fit."

**Are you going to give me the juicy details or am I going to have fill them in myself?**

**No. – L**

**Wait. Which part are you saying no to?**

**It's embarrassing. – L**

**No it's not. It's awesome!**

**Do you think I can fit into my locker? – L**

**Width wise, yes. Length wise, no way Jose.**

**I don't know. I think I can fit. – L**

**Why are we discussing your locker? You can't fit, Loks. And don't you even try it or so help me God I will smite you.**

**You will smite me…? – L**

**Yes.**

**I hardly doubt you're capable of smiting me. – L**

Tony shoved his phone into his pocket and pretended he was helping Rhodey with whatever that thing was. "It's a plaque… thing," Rhodey tried to explain. "You know to hang on the wall…"

Tony nodded seriously as Mr. Morris stood over his shoulder. "What are you working on, Tony?"

The boy pointed to Rhodey and said, "I figured I could help Rhodey with his…"

"Plaque."

"Plaque." Mr. Morris seemed to agree with Tony based off the look he gave the plaque. Once he walked away, Tony returned to his phone.

**I'm capable of smiting you if I so wish.**

**Pashaw. – L**

**Pashaw?**

**I repeat: Pashaw. – L**

**And stop nagging me. – L**

**I'm not nagging you.**

"You're totally nagging him," Rhodey said over Tony's shoulder. Tony nearly jumped out of his skin. "Like a housewife."

"I am not nagging," Tony defended, "I am merely – "

"Nagging."

Tony made a face and said, "Go make your stupid plaque."

**So are you going to tell me?**

**It amazes me how similar you are to those cliché housewives I see on television… - L**

**You watch those shows?**

**Are you kidding? – L**

**Please, I have taste. – L**

**It's not gossip if it comes directly from the horse's mouth.**

**Now I'm a horse. – L**

**Loki!**

**I'm sorry, but if ever I felt like indulging you, that impulse has flown out the window. – L**

**You're not a horse.**

**And I'm sorry.**

**I called you (in a roundabout way) a horse.**

**Loki.**

**Loki.**

**I'm going to keep blowing up your phone until you forgive me.**

**I'm Henry the VIII I am.**

**Henry the VIII I am I am.**

**I got married to the widow next door.**

**Alright! Just stop it! – L**

**:)**

**I can't talk right now. – L**

**Miss Hammond is getting suspicious. – L**

**Not to mention she wants me explain how I feel about book 4 of Paradise Lost. – L**

"Are you done chatting with your boyfriend," Rhodey asked as he took his hammer and smashed his plaque a bit.

"He's not my boyfriend," Tony mumbled. "And yes." He tore the hammer away from Rhodey. "Stop before you hurt yourself." He looked down at the plaque. "That is literally a piece of shit."

\--

Loki really wished Tony wasn't right at this very moment. Try as hard as he might, he couldn't fit into his locker. It put a damper on all those high school bully moments on television. It also made it much more difficult to put up with Fandral.

"You help Thor," he argued.

"I don't have much choice in the matter," Loki gritted through clenched teeth. "He's my brother. And you are no one."

"Ouch," Fandral grinned. "That hurt, Loki." It clearly didn't hurt at all. Loki wondered if physical harm was ok when it came to Fandral. Victor was understandable. He was small and weak. But Fandral wasn't.

"Would you like it to hurt?" Loki hissed, turning to face Fandral.

"Kinky," Fandral answered. "I like it."

Before Loki could properly cause any physical damage to Fandral, Loki felt himself being pushed and shoved into his locker. The door closed on him and Loki was squished inside. From outside he could hear Tony saying, "You're right, Loks. You do fit."

"What the hell did you just do?" Fandral shrieked. Loki chuckled. Not so hot now, huh?

Loki could swear Tony was shrugging as he told Fandral, "Shoved Loki in his locker." And to Loki he said, "You were right. Looks like I'm gonna have to make you that sonic screwdriver after all."

"It might help in getting out of here," Loki smirked despite no one being able to see him.

"That's the spirit, Loks."

"Get him out of there," Fandral ordered.

"Pashaw," Tony replied.

This was probably the strangest situation Loki had been in. It seemed he really wasn't trying earlier. Also, Loki didn't know if Tony had shoved him to test a hypothesis or for another reason entirely. Maybe Tony wouldn't have liked him wacking Fandral upside the head with a chemistry textbook.

"He's gone." The door opened slowly, letting in enough light to let Loki's eyes properly adjust. "You ok?" Tony asked, his face blocking some of the light. Loki nodded.

Tony opened the locker wider and helped to pull Loki out of it. "You sure?" he asked, spinning Loki around to assess the damage, brows furrowed in concern.

"I'm fine,  _dear_ ," Loki huffed.

Tony stopped his fussing and laughed awkwardly. He rubbed his neck as he looked in the direction Loki could only assume Fandral had gone off to. "What was that about," Tony asked, trying his best to feign indifference.

"Nothing," Loki muttered.

Tony raised his eyebrows in argument. "Really? Because I thought I was going to have to break out my ninja skills."

Loki rolled his eyes. Tony put his hand on Loki's shoulder. "I'm serious, Loki," he said. "If someone's bothering you, you can tell me."

"And what if he wasn't bothering me?" Loki challenged, shrugging off Tony's hand. Deep down he was glad Tony cared enough about him to want to protect him, but it also irked him. Loki could fight his own battles. He wasn't weak.

Tony merely shrugged. "Sorry. Didn't mean to break up your love fest."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on, Loki!" Tony snapped. "He was all over you Friday at the bowling alley. Don't think I didn't notice."

"Excuse me?"

"And now that I think about, you didn't seem to mind. So excuse me if I mistook your googly eyes for a murderous glare."

Loki wanted nothing more than to throw Tony out a window. Of all the...

"Good day, Stark," Loki stated as he straightened up and walked away.

"Loki!" Tony called after him. "I didn't mean - Come on!" He yelled in frustration. He was an ass. An idiot. The biggest prick in the universe. God dammit.

\--

How dare Stark even begin to suggest that he and Fandral... Loki shuddered in disgust. Loki felt like screaming. Or better yet, breaking something.

"Brother!" Thor boomed upon encountering Loki on his way out of the building, anger plaguing his features. Thor easily fell into stride with the boy, knowing that attempting conversation with Loki now would only end in emotional pain on Thor's part.

Thor unlocked the car and Loki quickly got in, slamming the door behind him. The ride home was uncomfortable, to say the least.

If Thor had wanted to question Loki about that morning's incident, now was not the time. Thor did not like when Loki was in one of his moods. Despite what others may think, they deeply affected Thor. They brought the happy down at least five notches, and that's a lot of notches.

Once home, Loki stormed to his room. He threw himself on the floor and let the wood floor cool him down. It was bad enough Fandral was popping up out of nowhere, now Tony thought Loki liked it.

Loki's phone pinged, but he ignored it. It was probably Tony. He had been texting him since he stormed off. Not to mention, he was the only one who ever texted him. Loki wasn't counting his brother. Those were only under rare circumstances and his brother wasn't that much of a turd to text him instead of just barging in his room.

Loki turned over as his phone pinged again. Let him try to apologize. Loki wasn't going to forgive him.

It was his fault those two girls got into a fight today. Loki was surprised they didn't get expelled or suspended. But Fury was weird.

It was his fault he went bowling with Thor and suddenly became Fandral's newest toy.

It was his fault everyone knew where his damn locker was.

His phone pinged again. Loki sighed as he drew it out of his pocket. Nine messages. Wow. Tony must feel really guilty. Or he's going through the entire song of I'm Henry the VIII, I Am.

Loki hit four on his speed dial and put the phone to his ear.

"Loki?" came Thor's confused voice.

"What's Fandral's number?" Loki asked.

"Fandral?" Thor repeated. "Why do you wish for his phone number, brother?"

"This doesn't concern you," Loki spat back. "Send me his number." Loki hung up and waited. About a minute later his phone pinged and this time Loki knew it was Thor.

Loki programmed the number into his phone and sent a text, throwing his phone on the bed once he finished. He stretched and smiled smugly.

Tony stuffed him in a locker just so he wouldn't talk to Fandral. That much was clear, now. Could it be that Tony was jealous? It was the only logical possibility. But Loki needed proof.

It wasn't enough to speculate. He needed to prove his hypothesis. And if Fandral bothered him (which would happen, who was Loki kidding), Tony would most likely step in and unleash his 'ninja skills'.

If Tony thought he was interested in Fandral, then fine, he was going to be interested.

What could possibly happen?


	27. Call Me or Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have four new messages.
> 
> First Message: "Hey, Loki. It's Tony, in case you were curious. Look, please call me back. Or text me back. Or... I don't know… blow up my house. Just… I want to apologize. For being an ass. But I'd like to do it a little more personally. So… yeah. Ok. I'm hanging up now."

"How many atoms of Lithium are in 18.2 g of Lithium?" Loki asked, starring at his computer. He had some of his old chemistry notes sprawled atop his laptop keyboard, his government textbook in his lap, and his notebook sat on his desk.

From the computer, Viola bit her lip as she hunched over her own desk and began the conversion.

Loki and Viola had reached the conclusion that lunchroom tutoring might be slightly dangerous for both of their nonexistent social lives. They decided that web cam tutoring might be easier on them and the school.

Vi didn't want to get into another fight with someone who thought she had aims on Loki. Honestly, she just wanted to pass chemistry.

"1.58 x 10 to the 24?"

"Let me see," Loki said. Viola held up her notebook so Loki could see the work. Loki smiled, "Great."

"Really?" Vi looked stunned. "Awesome sauce! Web cam five!" She mimed a high five to the webcam. Loki rolled his eyes but indulged her anyway.

"Now attempt the rest," Loki told her. Viola's face fell. "I'd say I have faith in you, but I'd rather not lie."

"I hate you so much," Vi retorted as she began working on the rest of the problems.

Loki chuckled as he continued reading about interest groups and PACs. This wasn't too bad. He preferred it, actually. Viola didn't steal his lunch and he was free to do whatever the hell he wanted.

"How's this?" Vi asked, holding up her notebook.

Loki looked up and inspected her work. "It looks like you're getting the hang of it."

"Neat."

They each returned to their assignments just as there was a knock on Loki's door. The door opened slightly as Frigga popped her head in. "Homework?" she asked.

"Yeap."

Frigga stepped in a little bit further, noticing a face on her son's laptop. "Who's this?"

Loki crinkled his face. Of course. Viola stopped working to observe Frigga. "Hi!" she said, waving excitedly.

"Hello."

"Mom, Viola. Viola, my mom," Loki did his best at introductions.

"You're the girl Loki's tutoring in chemistry," Frigga said.

"That's me…" Vi answered, trying her best not to fidget. She could tell Frigga was scrutinizing her face. "I've got to go, Loki. It was nice to internet meet you, Mrs. Odinson." And with that, Vi logged off, leaving Loki alone with his mother.

"What happened to her lip?" Frigga asked, concern in her voice.

Loki shut his laptop. "Her lip? I don't recall anything wrong with her lip."

Frigga put her hands on her hips and shot Loki a look. "You know about the whole fiasco then, don't you?" he asked, slightly glad he wouldn't have to divulge that information.

Frigga nodded, "Mr. Coulson called me. And Thor filled me in just a bit."

Loki set his head against his desk. "Why do these things happen to me?"

"I thought you'd be flattered."

"Flattered? I'm horrified!"

His mom chuckled as she sat down on Loki's bed. "Viola seems like a nice girl."

"I'm surprised she's even talking to me," Loki sighed. "Lucy started it, you know. And I barely spoke to Lucy. If a crazed girl started a fight with me over an acquaintance I most certainly wouldn't continue my association with said acquaintance. Somehow, it's all my fault."

"It is not," Frigga reassured. "Next time, don't be such a sweetheart."

Loki scoffed. "I am not a sweetheart, Mother."

"Then don't be such a rebel."

Loki rolled his eyes.

_"Theorizing that one can time travel within his own lifetime, Dr. Sam Beckett stepping into the quantum leap accelerator… and vanished."_

Loki glared at the phone sitting on his bed. "Aren't you going to answer your phone?" Frigga asked, looking at it.

"No," Loki scowled. Stupid Stark. He was not going to answer his phone, no matter what.

_"He awoke to find himself trapped in the past, facing mirror images that were not his own, and driven by an unknown force to change history for the better."_

Frigga picked up the phone from its corner of exile. "It's Anthony."

"I'm quite aware who's calling," Loki grumbled. "That's why I'm not answering."

" _His only guide on this journey is Al, an observer from his own time who appears in the form of a hologram that only Sam can see and hear."_

"Did you two get into a fight?" Frigga asked.

"No."

"Then answer it," she ordered, holding the phone out to him.

_"And so Dr. Beckett finds himself leaping from life to life, striving to put right what once went wrong, and hoping each time that his next... will be the leap home. "_

Once at the end of Ziggy's monologue, the phone stopped, signalling the end of the call. Loki smiled smugly while Frigga shot him a disappointed look. "You have eleven missed calls."

"That many?"

His phone pinged. "And four voice messages."

"Wonderful!"

"Loki!" Frigga chided. "You are going to listen to those messages. And any text ones if you've got them. And then you are going to call Anthony back up, apologize for being acting like a child, and then listen to what he has to say, do you understand?"

Loki sighed, but nodded his head as Frigga put the phone in his hand before leaving the room.

Just his luck.

_You have four new messages._

_First Message: "_ Hey, Loki. It's Tony, in case you were curious. Look, please call me back. Or text me back. Or... I don't know… blow up my house. Just… I want to apologize. For being an ass. But I'd like to do it a little more personally. So… yeah. Ok. I'm hanging up now."

_Second Message:_ "It's still Tony. You're still upset. Or dead in a ditch. Please don't be dead in a ditch. Although if you're dead in a ditch you can't hear this message and so continuing it is pointless… I'm going to assume you're not dead. I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. I shouldn't dictate who you can and can't – Just call me back or something. Don't blow up my house. Jarvis wouldn't like it very much."

_Third Message_ : "I meant it, you know. I really am going to build you a sonic screwdriver. One that works. Hopefully it'll work on wood. I'm not trying to bribe you call me back. But if you did call me back… that'd be great. And Jarvis gives you permission to maim me. I'm not just saying that either. He told me to tell you that. So there, Jarvis. I hope you're happy."

_Fourth message_ : "Guess who. Hahaha…yeah…good old Tony. I'm still here. Waiting for some sort of sign. I figured I'd eat something, so I hope you're not too disappointed that it's about an hour since my last call. But I have to eat. Have you ever had lasagna? I had some. I'm not sure how I feel about it, though. So an hour. It has passed. And you still haven't acknowledged my existence. It's cool….

Just… I really am sorry. I don't really know anything about you, do I? Sure… I know you like movies and music and Star Wars and the original Teen Wolf. And I get that you're sort of closed off. But I want to know more. And understand. And it's hard because I'm an asshole, but that's just my natural state. I don't know when I'm overstepping my bounds and stuff. So if you tell me, I'll make a note and try not to do it again. And that way we learn a little bit more about each other.

Cause… you know… that's what friends do. And I like to think you're my friend. Even if I'm not yours.

Anyways… call me. Or something."

_There are no new messages._

Loki was in his closet. He really didn't know how he got there. He must have walked, but he honestly wasn't paying much attention to whatever his feet were doing at the time. So by the time the fourth message ended, Loki was in his closet.

And he played the messages over again.

Loki wasn't really sure why. He was no longer mad at Tony. Was he ever? It was his pride that made him choose to ignore the texts and calls. He knew it was stupid. And childish. But at the time it seemed like the right thing to do. And now?

Now, Loki just wanted to sit in the dark closet and try his best not to explode. Tony was able to say aloud what Loki could only begin to say in the dark confines of his mind.

Loki wondered if all friendships were like this. Cloudy and complicated and filled with a bitter sting of something… something Loki couldn't name. He wasn't sure if there was a word for it.

Was it jealousy or selfishness?

Loki wanted Tony to himself. That's why he didn't want him talking to him in school. Tony had his friends and he could feel them staring at him whenever he and Tony were near each other. Loki couldn't really have all of Tony with them around.

Maybe that's how Tony felt too. He did have a strange knack of hating everyone who talked to Loki without explanation. That could be why he got upset. It couldn't be any other reason.

Could it?

_Of course not. Stop being an idiot._

He wanted to close his eyes and pretend he was nothing. And no one. And nowhere. Not even electrons and neutrons or atoms. No amount of anything. But nothing, absolute nothing was hard to imagine.

So Loki did the only thing left to do. He checked his messages.

**_31 Text Messages:_ **

**Loki. I'm sorry.**

**I really am sorry.**

**This is me apologizing.**

**Come on.**

**Could you text me back or call me?**

**Are you still upset?**

**Why are you upset?**

**Nope. Sorry. Dismiss that last text.**

**Did I say something wrong?**

**Of course I did. I always do.**

**It's none of my business what you do with anyone.**

**I hope I didn't hurt you when I stuffed you into your locker.**

**I thought Fandral was… you know…**

**Just… call me. Please.**

**You're not even reading these are you?**

**Are you dead? Cause if you're dead I'm going to feel like a bigger jackass for you thinking ill of me as you met your demise.**

**That was my sad attempt at a joke.**

**I would feel bad, though.**

**I'd probably say your eulogy.**

**Don't worry. It'd be nice.**

**Or I could get Jarvis to say it.**

**You like Jarvis.**

**That's because Jarvis is magnificent.**

**Unlike me.**

**You see what I did there?**

**Loki. I'm sorry for getting upset.**

**I was just trying to protect you.**

**But you don't need it, do you?**

**Of course not.**

**Call me or something.**

**Please.**

What was Loki supposed to say? Hey. Finally got around to not ignoring you. Hope everything's fine now. Is that what other people did? He knew if he didn't call, his mother would find out. No matter how good a liar Loki may be, his mother had ways of knowing.

"Loki!" came Tony's surprised voice through the phone speaker. "Before you tell me you're going to rip out my esophagus and use it in an almond and raspberry salad, I – "

"I'm sorry," Loki said, his voice barely a whisper.

"What?"

Loki leaned his head back. "I'm sorry."

"You're…" Tony trailed off. "I don't think you know how this works. I'm supposed to apologize."

"I – I knew you meant well and I over reacted," Loki breathed. "And for that, I apologize."

Tony was silent for a brief moment. "Loki," he said, finally.

"Yes, Stark?"

Quiet again. "You didn't have to apologize."

"Yes I did."

"I wasn't upset with you."

"You should have been."

Both boys remained silent. They could hear the other breath, perhaps the soft sound of one or the other moving. "He was asking me to tutor him in pre-cal," Loki finally said.

Loki was sure he could hear a grunt of disapproval over the line. "What did you say?"

"I had said no."

"Had?" Tony inquired.

Loki nodded even though the boy couldn't see him. "I later informed him I would."

"Why… why the change… of… uh…," Tony stammered.

"I don't know," Loki answered quietly. "Are you upset?"

Tony let out a breathy laugh. "Why would I be – Loki are you ok?"

"Yes."

"You know, I was supposed to be the one saying I'm sorry."

"You already have," Loki stated. "Thank you."

"That's not what I meant," Tony argued. "A real apology. I had it all worked out and everything."

"I forgive you."

Loki was sure Tony was running his hand through his hair in frustration. "Thanks, Loks."

"Goodnight, Tony," Loki said as he hung up.


	28. It's Just A Rumor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm offering you a ride and you decide to walk," Tony nutshelled.
> 
> Loki smirked. "More or less."
> 
> Tony quietly walked beside Loki. "You hungry?"
> 
> Loki sighed as he stopped at the crosswalk. "You're not going to stop, are you?"

AP Gov was strangely stifling the following morning. Loki could feel every eye on him. He wanted to yell, to scream, to tell them all to go to hell. He had had no part of the prior day's events. So stop it.

But, being the withdrawn student that he was, Loki sat quietly at his table and took notes. It was the mature thing to do. It was the only thing to do.

AP Chem was more or less the same. In fact the entire day had played out like a poor high school television drama. Whispers and stares plagued Loki wherever he went. Loki wanted to be stuffed into his locker all over again, just to avoid it all.

Like now. Now would be nice.

"Brother!" boomed Thor from across the hall, Sif and The Warrior's Three by his side. Why did those idiots follow Thor everywhere he went? Loki did his best not to run in the other direction.

When Thor finally reached Loki, he wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders. "Loki, come join us!"

Loki grimaced. That was not going to happen. If anything in the world was going to happen it certainly wasn't this. "No thank you, Thor."

"But we have been granted a five day weekend," Thor explained. "We must celebrate."

Loki maneuvered himself out of Thor's grasp and cautiously backed away. "I'm not the celebrating kind."

"He does not wish to join us, Thor," Volstagg observed. Loki thought it was actually a very astute observation. Normally he wouldn't think Volstagg capable of such intelligence but clearly higher learning has done something for the Viking.

Fandral smirked. "Perhaps he has other things to do. Other people to do them with."

"Such as who?" Thor asked.

Fandral just shrugged but his face said it all. Loki had a sudden impulse to set the kid on fire. That would be just lovely.

"I am your brother," Thor reasoned. "I think I should come first."

"Surprisingly," Loki remarked. "The world does not revolve around you, Thor. There's this little thing called the sun. You might have seen it. But then again, what do I know?"

Hogun chuckled, elbowing Sif in the process. She raised an eyebrow at him. "I thought it was funny," he answered.

Loki sighed. It was like trying to communicate with four very stupid animals. They seemed to know you were talking but they didn't understand what it actually meant.

"I'm sorry, Thor," Loki attempted, "but I really am just going to go home."

"You do not wish to join us?"

The puppy dog eyes. Loki was not going to fall victim to those. "No."

Loki turned on his heel and made a mad dash for the exit. Thor was going to be pouting later, but he could handle the pouting. Puppy dog eyes, not so much.

"Slow down there, Road Runner," Tony said as he caught Loki by the arm. He looked over his shoulder at the five befuddled - scratch that, four befuddled and one (could that possibly be) annoyed - faces staring after them. "That's not traumatizing in any way."

Loki rolled his eyes. "How may I help you?"

"Just a minor query, really," Tony responded, putting on his shades and holding the main door open for Loki. "How do you get home when Thor and the Idiot's Four go out on days like these?"

"I walk."

"You walk?" Tony repeated. Loki nodded. "That seems like such a hassle."

"What are you getting at?"

Tony smiled widely, fingers pointed at his face.

"You look like you just got a stupid transplant."

Tony's face fell. "That's not even possible."

"And yet," Loki mused, "it has happened."

Tony scowled. "So what? You're really going to walk?"

"Yes."

"It's far."

"Not really," Loki said as he began his trek. Tony bit the inside of his mouth in thought. Finally he decided to chase the boy down.

"I was offering you a ride, you know," he explained.

"I know."

"I'm offering you a ride and you decide to walk," Tony nutshelled.

Loki smirked. "More or less."

Tony quietly walked beside Loki. "You hungry?"

Loki sighed as he stopped at the crosswalk. "You're not going to stop, are you?"

"Nope!" Tony grinned. "I'm pretty persistent."

"Fine."

"Great." Tony grabbed Loki's arm and dragged him back to the school. He could hear Loki muttering to himself. "What was that, sweetheart?"

"This is so degrading," Loki repeated, loud enough for Tony to hear.

"No it's not, Loki doki."

Loki groaned into his palms. Tony chuckled as he steered Loki to his car. "The problem with you, Loki, is you're too uptight," Tony said as he dug into his pockets for the key. "You need to loosen up a bit. Have fun. Eat food. Throw caution to the wind. And not walk home because seriously who walks home and oh my gosh where the hell is my key?"

Tony searched his pockets frantically looking up only when Loki cleared his throat, key in hand. "When did you…nevermind."

Loki tossed him the key and Tony happily unlocked the doors. He threw his backpack into the back seat as Loki got in. "I'm feeling Chinese. But I could do Thai. Or maybe just old school American. What do you think?" Tony asked.

\--

Loki had lied to him. Why would Loki lie? That was not the way to their home. Their home could not be found with Anthony Stark.

Thor was very put out. He wouldn't have known, of course, if Hogun had not piped up and pointed out his brother and Anthony in the parking lot. But now he knew. Fandral had been right.

"He probably offered Loki a ride," Sif shrugged. She could not be called a friend if she didn't at least try to make Thor feel better.

Fandral clicked his tongue. "What is it?" Thor asked.

"Hmm, what?" Fandral asked innocently.

"Why did you make that noise?"

"Did I make a noise?" Fandral continued.

Sif rolled her eyes at him. "You know you did, Fandral. Stop being a nuisance."

"I am not a nuisance," Fandral said. "I was merely observing Loki and his… friend."

"Why do you say it that way?" Volstagg asked.

Fandral looked at his friends, eyebrows raised and appearing as innocent as a new born babe. "Say what, what way?"

Hogun was the one to answer this time. "Friend. The way you said friend."

Fandral oh'ed silently, nodding his head. "Then you don't know."

"Know what?" Thor asked. He was quite tired of this running around. Loki was the only one he knew who skirted around an issue in such a manner and Thor felt it did not suit his friend in the least.

Fandral scratched his neck nervously. "I oughtn't say anything," he teased. "I was sworn to secrecy after all."

"If it concerns my brother," Thor commanded, "then I must know, secret or not."

Fandral hid his smirk behind his hand as he said, "Loki and Tony are together, Thor."

Thor scrunched his eyebrows in an attempt to understand his friends words. And then he broke out into laughter. "That is just a rumor, my friend," Thor said once he had calmed down.

"Is it?" Fandral suggested. Volstagg and Hogun turned their attentions to Thor. Sif kept her eyes on Fandral. "Do you recall last Friday?"

Thor nodded furiously.

"Did you not think it odd that Anthony and his friends showed up at the bowling alley as well?"

"It's the only bowling alley near the school," Hogun reasoned.

Fandral nodded. "I, too, thought it mere coincidence."

"Get to the point," Sif hissed.

"Do you recall when I went to make sure Loki didn't drown himself in the bathroom sink?" They all nodded. "But who was in the restroom with Loki?" He paused slightly for dramatic effect. "Tony."

"So he had to piss," Volstagg concluded.

Fandral shook his head. "I've already said too much."

"They weren't…" Sif said uncomfortably.

"Oh no!" Fandral defended. "Nothing of that nature, I assure you. But I'm sure things may have escalated had I not interrupted them."

"You lie!" Thor bellowed, grabbing Fandral's shoulders and shaking him roughly.

"I do not!" Fandral shouted back. "It is the truth."

Thor dropped Fandral, who fixed his shirt huffily. "I do not believe it."

"Believe it, Thor," Fandral retorted. "I saw it with my own eyes. I speak no lies."

Thor suddenly felt rather torn. He would think his brother would tell him these things. No doubt he would. But Fandral had seen the two boys… together. It must be true.

"But Anthony is a boy," Thor blurted. His friends shook their heads supportively. Fandral went so far as to offer Thor a pat on the back. Anything for a friend.

\--

Loki really didn't understand what Tony was talking about but he found he really didn't mind. They had gone to a small diner that was reminiscent of yesteryear. Milkshakes, cheeseburgers, and other staples of clogged arteries were on the menu and Loki decided that he'd take Tony's advice and throw caution to the wind.

He ordered a strawberry milkshake and a cheeseburger with extra pickles. And curly fries. Curly fries are awesome.

"I know red is rather cliché when it comes to, you know, corvettes, but honestly how many times in my life am I going to find a classic lying around in a junk yard waiting to be loved? So cliché or not, I'm seriously thinking of painting it red. That way I can play Little Red Corvette constantly. Wouldn't that be awesome?" Tony rambled as he bit into a Chicago Burger. "Come on, who doesn't love Prince, am I right?"

"The Artist Formerly Known as Prince," Loki put in while Tony was distracted.

Tony nodded as he washed down the burger with a chocolate malted cherry float. "The Artist Formerly Known as the Artist Formerly Known as Prince."

"Prince Rogers Nelson"

"You know his real name?" Tony asked, clearly impressed.

Loki nibbled on a fry, feigning ignorance. Tony rolled his eyes at him before continuing with his monologue. "But I think I'll paint it red. Or yellow. But not an obnoxious yellow. It's a classic car, it shouldn't look obnoxious. It shouldn't be something that implies I'm trying to compensate for something."

"What could you possibly be compensating for?" Loki asked.

Tony merely coughed as he plowed on. "Nothing. I'm a genius, I'm rich, I'm incredibly handsome. I've got everything going for me. So red or yellow? Maybe both! That'd be cool."

"That's tacky."

"It is not," Tony retorted. "It's awesome."

"As long as I don't have to see you in it," Loki muttered into his milkshake.

Tony offered a hurt expression. "You mean, you won't go riding around in my little corvette?"

"No," he stated. "I have absolutely no intentions of being driven around in a color confused vehicle."

"Fine," Tony pouted. "I'll make it one color."

"Don't change it on my account," Loki protested. "I wouldn't want you to lose the potential coolness it would offer you."

Tony threw a fry at Loki who properly dodged it. "You are one manipulate bastard, you know that?"

"I've been told, yes," Loki smirked, stealing a cherry from Tony's float.

\--

It had been perfect timing. Fandral didn't know when he'd get the chance to spring the news on Thor. That information wasn't the sort of thing you just told a guy. Having Thor see Tony and Loki together made everything so much easier.

Fandral knew they really weren't anything, but if Tony's behavior didn't clue Fandral in to what was really going on, then Fandral was an idiot. And he was under the firm belief that he wasn't. No doubt Thor would make sure his brother and Tony spent as little time together as possible. Which meant more time with himself. Between being tutored and the future get togethers with Thor as a chaperone, Fandral knew Loki was as good as his.

\--

"I think I'm going to die," Loki groaned as he slouched in the booth, his knees knocking into Tony's. "I think this is it."

Tony rolled his eyes. "You're not going to die."

"Oh, but I am, Stark," Loki replied. "I feel like I've just ingested an entire flock of flamingos."

Tony chuckled as he pushed aside his float and stole Loki's milkshake. "You didn't even finish."

Loki groaned once more. "You don't even care that I'm dying."

"I do, Loks," Tony said, sucking up the deliciousness that is a strawberry milkshake. "Honest. It's just that it's a sin not to finish this thing."

"I don't think I will be able to make it home."

"Don't be a baby."

"I am not a baby," Loki insisted. "I am sure no baby is capable of eating an entire cheeseburger, a whole plate of curly fries, half of that infernal milkshake and a slice of chocolate chip cheesecake topped with vanilla ice cream."

"It was a beautiful sight to behold," Tony marveled. "I didn't think you could do it."

Loki slouched lower, his face practically hidden by empty plates and dirty napkins. Tony moved a few glasses around to get a better look at him. "I think I'm going to die."

"You're not going to die."

Tony paid the bill and left a generous tip before hauling Loki out of his seat. "Come on, Lokanator."

Loki slowly dragged himself out of the booth with help from Tony. He straightened himself out before groaning. He had never eaten so much in his entire life. Tony wrapped an arm around Loki's waist and put the boy's arm around his shoulder.

"Till next time, Sue," Tony called over his shoulder as he helped Loki out of the diner.

"That is the most ridiculous name I've ever heard," Loki noted as he tried his best to walk. "Sue."

"This coming from the guy named Loki."

"Hey!" Loki interjected. "I'll have you know that Loki is…"

"Is?"

"Extremely sexy," Loki finished, lamely.

"Really?" Tony smirked. He looked Loki up and down before saying, "I can see that."

Loki tried his best not to blush. He pulled himself from Tony's grasp. "I think I'm capable of walking, thank you very much."

"Ten seconds ago you were dying."

He cleared his throat. "Yes… well… dying and walking are two completely different things."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Loks. Just don't throw up in my car."

Loki groaned again. "Don't mention throw up," he muttered miserably.

 


	29. An Allergic Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga didn't answer and when she finished, she patted Loki on the back. "As you were."
> 
> Loki fell back onto the couch. A quiet sniffle from beside him garnered Loki's attention. "Are you crying again?"
> 
> Tony looked away and didn't answer. He really didn't like Loki.

Thor did not storm the castle. Nor did he demand retribution. He did not glare or goad or any other alliterative action. Instead he took the mature route, and brooded.

It had come a bit of a surprise, if Thor was being one hundred percent honest. He had, of course, asked Loki about the nature of his and Tony's relationship, but Loki was so merrily adamant against the rumors that Thor did not give it a second thought. And even then, it was just a rumor. Something Thor had to rule out as simple adolescent whispers.

But it was no longer so. If Fandral was to be believed - and how could he not be? - Loki was in a relationship with Anthony Stark. They were... dating. Loki had a boyfriend.

What had affected Thor the most was that it was a boy. If Loki had found himself a girl, say that incredibly tiny Viola, then Thor would be much happier. Thor was rather open minded, of course. He thought nothing of others who wished to engage in relationships with those of the same sex. Fandral did it every once in a while and he and Thor were friends.

But this was close to home. Loki was gay. There. Thor had said it. His brother was gay.

And he did not tell him. They had once shared everything. Friends, toys, bed, and secrets. They had always shared secrets.

Did Loki not trust him? Had they grown so far apart that this small bit of information was not worth divulging? Was Loki frightened of how he would react?

Thor thought it over. If Loki had come to him and said, "Thor, I'm gay," Thor was sure he would just blink and then ask his brother to repeat himself. That would undoubtedly upset him. And if Loki had said, "Yes, Thor, Tony and I are dating," Thor was sure he would rip off Tony's head.

Neither were rather good reactions. Perhaps it was best Thor found out this way. But why Anthony?

He had quite the reputation. He was the sort of guy who took what he wanted and then disposed of it when he was done. Tony was not one for commitment, which Thor was sure Loki would want. Loki liked things stable and easy to read.

A simple fling was not his style. If Loki had a style, that is. If Tony thought that he could merely use Loki for his own amusement, Thor would ensure Anthony greatly regret the very day he set his eyes on his brother.

\--

This had to be love. It was the only explanation. Tony was too stunned to even try to come up with another explanation. Instead he wanted cry or jump for joy or just melt into a puddle of happiness but he wasn't going to do any of those things because that was not appropriate behavior.

Tony felt the appropriate response was a back breaking hug. As well as trying to rear in the tears. Seriously, was he crying? Not cool, Stark.

Frigga was completely caught off guard. She did not expect such a strong reaction from the boy, but she held him close and patted his hair soothingly. When Tony pulled away, he tried not to sniffle. He was not crying. He was not a sentimental sap.

"Does that mean I'll see you on Thursday?" Frigga smiled at him.

Tony shook his head meekly. "I, uh, tend to do Thanksgiving with Steve and his folks. But thank you, for asking me."

"I had hoped you would join us," Frigga replied. "But I am glad you will not spend the holiday alone."

Tony nodded as he slowly made his way back to the living room. He unconsciously sniffled his entrance to Loki who was flipping through the channels.

"Are you crying?" Loki asked as Tony flopped down beside him on the couch.

"No," Tony defended.

"Are you sure?"

"I think I am able to comprehend the functions of my body," Tony remarked. "I'm not a child."

"I didn't say you were," Loki continued, enjoying Tony's suffering just a little too much. "It's just that you're sniffling a bit."

"I was sneezing."

"No you weren't."

"Yeah, I was."

Loki nodded but stared absently at the TV, a look of disbelief on his face. "And your eyes are slightly red."

Tony rubbed at his eyes. "No they're not."

Loki observed his friends eyes. "Yes they are."

"Fine!" Tony admitted, crossing his arms. "I was. But just a little bit. No doubt an allergic reaction or something."

"I'm sure..."

Tony shoved Loki who tipped over easily. "Are you allergic to sentimentality?"

"You don't shut up, do you?" Tony asked, finding a tissue box and trying to stealthily blow his nose. Which was absolutely impossible.

"I learned from the best," Loki smirked as he grabbed a pillow and rested his head on it. He continued flipping through the channels. "Did she measure you?" Loki asked.

Tony didn't know how to respond to that. So he merely said, "Huh?"

Loki chuckled into his pillow. "Measure you. Did she measure you?" Loki repeated. "She likes to knit me and Thor sweaters for Christmas."

Tony shook his head just as Frigga entered the room with a measuring tape in her hands. "And there she goes..." Loki sang.

"Be quiet," Frigga ordered. "You're next. Tony could you stand up for me?"

Loki huffed as Tony stood up, arms out. "Thank you." Tony tried his best not to fidget and once she finished with him, Loki was forced to tear himself from his comfortable position on the couch. "I doubt I've grown since last year," Loki complained.

Frigga didn't answer and when she finished, she patted Loki on the back. "As you were."

Loki fell back onto the couch. A quiet sniffle from beside him garnered Loki's attention. "Are you crying again?"

Tony looked away and didn't answer. He really didn't like Loki.

\--

The Wednesday's before Thanksgiving have always been played out in two ways. Either Loki locked himself up in his room and pretended life was pointless and meaningless, or he decided to play nice and help his mother in the kitchen in preparation for the Thanksgiving feast.

When Loki woke up that morning, he really couldn't decide which he was in the mood for. He had hardly had a day to himself. Nearly every day was spent in the presence of someone. That someone being Tony. Or his brother. Or someone else who decided that they had to speak to him.

A day with his records and movies would suit him fine.

But instead, Loki rolled out of bed, threw on his Electric Mayhem t-shirt, and bounded down the stairs. He might as well help his mom. No one else was going to volunteer. And considering the only person in the house was Thor, it most definitely was not going to happen.

Loki found the kitchen empty and poured himself a bowl of cereal. What time was it anyway? It wasn't that early. His mom was usually down here this early on a Wednesday before Thanksgiving.

"Don't lurk in doorways, Thor," Loki said, shoving a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

Thor, who was standing in the door frame, stalled a bit before finally taking a seat across from Loki. Loki offered Thor some cereal, but he shook his head.

"What do you want?" Loki asked. He was in a rather good mood and he was sure his brother would only ruin it.

"I wish to ask you a question," Thor responded. He fidgeted slightly.

Loki raised an eyebrow but nodded his head, giving Thor the go ahead.

"Why did you lie, when I asked about Tony Stark?"

Loki nearly choked on his cereal on that. "What?"

"When I asked if the rumors were true considering your relationship with Anthony, you denied them," Thor continued. "I believed you, but Fandral has informed me - "

"Fandral?" Loki spat. "You're getting your information from that ignoramus!"

Thor shook his head. He came to say something and he was going to say it. "Why did you not tell me?"

"Tell you what, Thor?" Loki snapped. "There is nothing to tell. And if there was, why would you be privy to it?"

"Fandral said - "

"Yes, Fandral said," Loki mocked. "I am your brother!" Loki stood up and stared Thor down. "I should think you'd accept my word over his, but that could never be, can it? I always come second to your little friends, Thor. Why should now be any different?"

Loki left, leaving Thor alone with a half eaten bowl of cereal.

\--

Loki was not going to leave his room if it killed him. That's what he gets for trying to socialize. And to think he thought he was going to have a good day. A pleasant day. For once. Impossible when his brother was the poster child for stupid.

Movies and lounging. Not what Loki had in mind but it was what he was going to get.

He couldn't believe Thor would listen to an idiot like Fandral. Loki should have done something about this whole situation. Then Loki remembered he had. He had sunk himself deeper into the mud filled pit that had become his life and no one could possibly help him escape.

Fandral had messed everything up.  _No, I did_. Loki didn't know anything anymore. But what had Fandral told Thor?

Thor mentioned that he had lied about he and Tony. The only conceivable thought was that Thor thought he and Tony were in a relationship akin to that of his and Jane's. Loki could see how Fandral had come to that conclusion. There was bowling and the locker incident. Not to mention, he could just feel Fandral watching him all the time, with or without Tony around.

Maybe he had better tell Tony to leave him alone. It'd be for the better. Tony could go back to whatever he did and Loki could continue muddling through high school. After all, Tony wasn't exactly making high school better or easier or anything like that. If anything, it was getting worse.

Chances are what Tony really wanted to do was give him one of those fashion/personality makeovers and let Loki run loose. He'd seen enough television to know that it worked all the time. In his own way, Loki was glad Tony didn't do that. He actually tried to get to know him. And well, if truth be told, Loki couldn't imagine a life without Tony Stark around.

Sure, he made life difficult, but he also made those difficulties seem so very far away. Not to mention his mother would be heartbroken if she couldn't give Tony his Christmas sweater. It'd be unfair to his mother.

Loki wondered if anyone else thought he and Tony were an item. The thought of it made Loki's stomach flutter. He smiled to himself, imagining what it would be like to be with Anthony. On many occasions Tony had wrapped his arm around Loki's waist and played with his hair and hands when he thought Loki wasn't paying attention.

He imagined Tony doing that all the time. Holding him because he wanted to. Calling him just because. And kissing him. Kissing him so he couldn't breathe. Kissing him so Loki forgot everything and everyone.

Loki opened his eyes when he realized he was clutching himself just a little bit too tightly. If what Thor was thinking was bothersome, what Loki was thinking was even worse.

Or better. Yes.

Much better.


	30. Three Eyed Octopi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finally looked up at Tony as if he just realized he was there. "You too." It was a statement, not a query.
> 
> "Yeah…" Tony confessed. "My dad… well he doesn't give a shit." He watched Loki destroy his now empty cup. "He's gone three hundred and sixty days a year. Stops by every once in a while for a few hours…" Tony swallowed. "He doesn't even look at me."
> 
> Loki nodded silently.

"Sir."

Tony waved his hand in an effort to quiet Jarvis. He was wrapped in his blankets and was hugging one of his pillows rather tightly. He wanted to go back to sleep.

"Sir."

"Hnng."

"You have a phone call, sir."

"Mmgkdsd."

"Shall I answer it, sir?"

"Idncrstp."

"Very well, sir. Master Stark will speak with you now."

Tony moaned loudly. When he had the energy and the mental faculties, he was seriously going to reprogram Jarvis into a nicer Jarvis. One that respected his sleep. "Jarvis, I hate you," Tony managed to mumble into his pillow.

"I've woken you up, haven't I?"

Tony's eyes shot open as he tried to detangle himself from his bed sheets. "Loki, what's wrong? What's happneing? Are you ok?"

Loki chuckled. "I'm fine, Stark."

"Holy shit, Lo," Tony breathed. "I thought you were dying in a ditch somewhere."

"I think I'd call my mother, not you."

"Hey, a guy can dream." Tony rolled in his bed and grabbed the alarm clock sitting on the nightstand. "It's seven thirty," Tony stated. "It's seven thirty in the morning. I refuse to be up this early when I don't have school."

"Stop your complaining."

"I'm not complaining."

Tony threw the clock back on the stand and tossed his blanket over his head. "How can I help you, Loks?"

Loki didn't respond immediately, which was fine with Tony. He was starting to drift off anyway. He was having a really nice dream before Jarvis decided to be a jackass. Actually it involved Tony's friendly, neighborhood, dark haired nerd with a panache for being beautifully perfect. Maybe if Tony tried hard enough he could get that dream back. But real Loki was on the phone. Real Loki vs Dream Loki. Talk about tough decisions.

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something today..."

Tony nearly fell off his bed. "Yeah! Uh... yeah, sounds good." Tony fought off his blankets. "What did you have in mind?"

"I don't really care."

Tony finally detangled himself and literally climbed out of bed. "Ok, well I'll come pick you up and then we can decide." Tony wandered to the coffee machine that was already brewing him a cup. Jarvis was a god. Tony reminded himself to praise Jarvis endlessly.

"Ok, well whenever you're free..."

"I'll be there in thirty minutes, tops," Tony said, grabbing his cup and inhaling the bitter fragrance.

"Oh!" Loki exclaimed. A sort of fiddling could be heard over the speakers before Loki said, "Alright, then."

"Cool. I'll let you know when I'm on my way. See ya in a bit."

Loki hung up as Tony walked himself and his coffee to the bathroom. The shower had already started and Tony smiled. "Jarvis, I love you."

"I'm quite aware, Master Stark."

Tony downed his coffee before ripping off his clothes and jumping into the shower. If Tony had any qualms about Loki's phone call, they were washed by the warm water pounding onto Tony's flesh.

He really wasn't planning on doing anything today. Maybe paint his corvette. Randomly show up at Bruce's house and science it up. Call Pepper because how long had it been? Four days. So not that long ago.

Tony probably wouldn't have had the guts to call Loki up himself. Not after that dream. Tony sighed as he leaned his head against the shower tiles. It had been so very nice.

The odd thing was, nothing really happened in it. It was just him and Loki. They didn't say anything to each other. They didn't really look at each other. It was just the two of them. Doing nothing. And Tony had never felt so at peace.

He wondered what they ought to do. Tony wanted that feeling of peace again. He wanted to just know Loki was there and even if they didn't say anything, well that was alright.

Tony turned off the water and dried himself off. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he exited the bathroom in search of some clean clothes. Not that he'd find any in his workshop.

\--

Tony nursed his third cup of coffee that morning. It was rather chilly and Tony could see his and Loki's breath, but neither boy seemed disturbed by the cold as they sat down on a bench.

Loki took a sip of his hot chocolate and stared off at the passing park visitors. He really didn't have a plan as to what to do so Tony offered the park, which was agreed upon most heartily.

"I didn't think I'd see you today," Tony said as he took a gulp of coffee. Wow, that was good. Loki just shrugged, his attentions deviated by a squirrel who was fighting with a peanut. "Do you always wake up super early on days off from school?"

"I figured I'd help my mom with Thanksgiving prep," Loki answered, staring at that squirrel.

Tony nodded. "Why aren't you doing that now? Or did you just miss me too much?"

"Thor," Loki admitted.

"What happened?" Tony asked. This made a little bit more sense. What better way to avoid your brother? Tony didn't have siblings but he had people he liked to avoid. Pepper popped into his head almost automatically.

Loki watched as the squirrel cracked open the peanut and nibbled at the nut inside. "Doesn't matter," Loki said.

So Tony was going to have to dig. If it was anyone else he would have just left it alone, but he felt Loki wanted to tell him. "Sure it does. It's clearly bothering you and, though some people may find it rather hard to believe, I'm not that bad a listener." Tony flashed an eager grin.

Loki took another sip of his chocolate. "Thor asked me if I was gay," Loki stated.

"Why did he ask?" Loki let out a disbelieving laugh. "What?"

The younger boy shook his head. "Most would have responded with 'are you?'"

Tony shrugged. "I'm not most people. I don't like to pry. Besides I'd be your friend even if you liked three eyed octopi."

"I'll keep that in mind," Loki smiled.

"That's the spirit."

"I don't really think he cared what the answer was," Loki continued. "He didn't straight out ask me. Thor can skirt around an issue if the mood strikes him." Loki turned from the squirrel and began fiddling with his cup. "Instead he accused me of lying to him.

"He seemed more upset that I didn't tell him. Like it was his right to know." Loki put the cup to his lips and downed the rest of the warm drink. "Thor has to know everything. He has to be in everything. Especially if it pertains to me." He began scratching into the styrofoam with his nail. "Everywhere I turn, there he is, watching me. Making sure I don't step out of line. And if I do, he runs to dad to let him know how big of a disappointment I am. More of a disappointment."

"You're not a disappointment, Loki," Tony responded.

"I am," Loki asserted. "I can tell. They tell you you're not. That you're something special and wonderful. But you can tell by the way they look at you. The way my dad looks at me."

"I'll drink to that," Tony muttered as he took another gulp of coffee.

Loki finally looked up at Tony as if he just realized he was there. "You too." It was a statement, not a query.

"Yeah…" Tony confessed. "My dad… well he doesn't give a shit." He watched Loki destroy his now empty cup. "He's gone three hundred and sixty days a year. Stops by every once in a while for a few hours…" Tony swallowed. "He doesn't even look at me."

Loki nodded silently.

Tony never told that to anyone. Pepper knew, and so did Steve and Bruce and Rhodey and Clint, but Tony never had to tell them. They just knew. Saying it was like finally accepting it. Or maybe, realizing he wasn't alone.

"I am," Loki finally said. Tony looked at him, trying to process the information.

"That's slightly better than three eyed octopi."

Loki laughed, which Tony eagerly joined in.

Once the laughter died down, Loki admitted, "I didn't tell Thor, though."

"Let him figure it out," Tony suggested.

"He won't let it drop so easily."

"Yeah, well he's Thor," Tony reasoned. "He'll either get over it or you'll make him get over it." Tony spotted a hot dog cart and nudged Loki with his elbow. "Come on, Loks, I'll buy you a hot dog." He took his hand and dragged him to the hot dog cart.

"Two," Tony told the vendor holding up his fingers just in case the guy was stupider than he looked. "What you want on yours?" Tony asked.

"Nothing."

"Yes, sir," Tony saluted. "One plain, one everything," he told the vendor. The hot dog man gave them the dogs and Tony paid.

"Eat up," Tony said as he took a large bite out of his hot dog. Loki made a face, but after pouring ketchup on his, he happily munched along.

"I have a feeling you're trying to tell me something," Loki mumbled as he bit into his hot dog.

Tony gave Loki an innocent look. "What do you meant by that?"

Loki shrugged as he took another bite, a smile pulling at the ends of his mouth. "I feel like you're trying to fatten me up."

Tony laughed at that as he led the boy back to their bench. "What can I say, I like my men with a little meat on their bones."

Loki shoved Tony, causing him to bump into an unsuspecting couple who were walking in the opposite direction. Tony sputtered out an apology before he ran back to Loki who was snorting with laughter.

"Laugh it up," Tony grumbled. Loki happily obliged.

\--

Tony hadn't been in a comic book store in years. Rows and rows and shelves upon shelves of comic books. Boxes on the floor and display cases filled with comic books. Toys, figurines, gadgets, doo dads, t-shirts and other memorabilia. It was like coming home after a long journey.

"If you're done impersonating a fish," Loki taunted, "I'd very much like to go in."

Tony glared at him but was momentarily distracted by a Star Trek inflatable chair. Scratch that, an inflatable Star Trek captain's chair. Tony had definitely died and gone to heaven.

\--

"Guess who I am."

Loki gazed up from the book he was skimming to be faced with a very short Boba Fett. Loki could tell Tony was grinning like a goon beneath the helmet. He was also aiming Boba's blaster right at him.

"They let you play with that?" Loki asked, concerned for the merchandise.

The helmet bobbed up and down which could only have been an enthusiastic nod from Tony beneath. "I bought it!"

Loki tried to fight his smile but couldn't. He patted Tony on the helmet and returned to his book. "I don't know why they call me the nerd."

"I'm better at hiding it," came Tony's echoing reply.

"I can tell…" Loki said as he rolled his eyes.

Tony pouted beneath the helmet despite knowing Loki couldn't see him. "You're just jealous."

"I will admit I am," Loki offered as he put the book back and picked up another.

Tony handed Loki the blaster as he took off the helmet. "I can't breathe in that." Tony was indeed grinning goofily. "Come on! You can't tell me you don't think that's awesome."

"Alas, I cannot."

"Don't get all down in the dumps, Spock," Tony said as he threw a blue shirt at Loki.

"You're the biggest dork in the universe," Loki smirked as he held up the shirt with the ever familiar logo on the upper right corner.

"I also got you a phaser gun," Tony exclaimed, pulling the gun out of his coat pocket. "This is so exciting!"

\--

Loki got home around five. He threw his things in his room before practically skipping into the kitchen where his mom was gutting a pumpkin.

"Hello, Mother," Loki grinned as he kissed her on the cheek. "Need help?"

"I'd love it," she said. Loki gently pushed her to the side and began gutting the pumpkin enthusiastically. "You have fun?"

"Mmhmm," Loki responded, his face scrunched in concentration.

"What did you and Tony do?"

Loki laughed. "Park, hot dogs, comic book store, window shopping, pizza, general tomfoolery."

Frigga washed her hands, happy to see her son so carefree. "Anything else?"

"Nope," Loki answered. "Tony said he might stop by tomorrow."

"Did he?"

"I told him you were going to make homemade pumpkin pie from actual pumpkins."

"Is that why you're helping?"

Loki scoffed at his mom. "I was going to help anyway."

"Thor was moping today," Frigga told him. "You wouldn't happen to know why, would you?"

"We got into a small argument."

"You don't seem all that bothered." Loki looked up from his work. "You usually scowl at me when I mention you and your brother's arguments."

Loki shrugged as he began to cut the pumpkin. "I got a some advice," Loki told her. "Besides, it was a stupid argument."

Frigga watched her son cut up the pumpkin. Loki seemed different, somehow. Older. She knew Loki was growing up and he'd eventually stop being the little boy she doted on, but her heart wasn't as heavy as it usually felt. She knew Tony would be a good influence.

"And mom?" Frigga caught her son's eye. "Make Tony's sweater red. With yellow cuffs."


	31. A Stark and Odinson Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wanted to hurl. Or throw himself off a roof. Or something less degrading and harmful.
> 
> Instead he held back his ire and flashed his best social smile to his Grandpa Borr and Grandma Bestla who hugged and kissed them. Grandma Bestla went so far as to ruffle his hair.

Tony awoke to a poke in his side. A constant poke. Who the hell was poking him? Honestly, did no one respect his sleep?

"Come on, Tony. You don't have to wake up but you can't sleep here."

_God dammit Steve._  Tony grabbed his pillow as he dragged himself off the couch and, with his eyes closed, took the familiar path to Steve's room.

He threw himself on the bed in a most pathetic fashion.

"Sleep well?"

Tony groaned. Honestly, what was the point of telling him he could continue sleeping if Steve was just going to start a conversation. "I hate you."

Steve laughed. "Yeah, I know. There's pancakes."

"I love your mother."

Steve patted Tony on the back and said, "She said if you aren't at the table in ten minutes you're not getting any."

"I take it all back."

The door closed quietly and Tony knew Steve had left him there. Tony blinked, trying to remind his eyes to do their job.

He had gone to Steve's house almost immediately after dropping off Loki. It was a Thanksgiving tradition. Crash on the couch, be woken up at an ungodly hour for the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade, threatened no pancakes if he didn't get up. He'd been doing it for years.

Tony made his way to the kitchen where Mrs. Rogers was making pancakes. Steve sat at the table, a plate in front of him. "Morning," Tony mumbled.

"Good morning, Tony," Mrs. Rogers smiled as she set a plate before him.

"Mmmm," Tony inhaled the sweet smell of pancakes. "Chocolate chip. Mrs. Rogers you're an angel." He grabbed the syrup and doused his flap jacks in the gooey, sugary substance. He groaned in pleasure as he took a bite. "Mrs. Rogers, adopt me. Please."

"Please don't," Steve replied as he cut his pancakes into neat little squares.

Mrs. Rogers sat down. "Give me the papers, Tony, and show me where to sign."

"Ha!" Tony exclaimed, sticking his tongue out at Steve. They ate the rest of the meal in relative silence with the parade on the television as background noise.

When finished, both boys went back to Steve's room and left Mrs. Rogers in the living room to watch the parade.

"Don't you usually watch the parade?" Tony asked as he opened one of Steve's drawers and took out a t-shirt. "I know how much you love Snoopy." Tony put it on and smiled once he realized it was the Sam the Eagle t-shirt he got Steve last year.

"Why do you insist on wearing my clothes?" Steve asked as he made his bed.

"Cause I can," Tony answered, an implied 'duh' clearly evident. Once Steve finished, Tony laid down on the bed, hands behind his head. "What can I do for you, Captain America?"

Steve grumbled to himself. His room did use a rather familiar color scheme, and maybe he did have a poster of the American flag over his desk as well as that Iwo Jima picture, and so what if Steve was rather proud of his country. He did not appreciate when Tony called him out on it.

"Snoopy's not going anywhere," Steve replied, not willing to take the bait.

"What have I done now?"

"Nothing. I'm just a concerned citizen."

"Concerned about what?" Tony asked. He really didn't want to have this talk with Steve.

Steve sat cross legged on the bed across from Tony. "You didn't take my advice, did you?"

Tony gave a pained smile in hopes it made him look more innocent than he actually was. "What gave you that idea?"

"I called you yesterday and Jarvis said you were out with Loki."

"It wasn't a date!" Tony blurted. He immediately slapped his hands over his mouth. He sat up and faced Steve with the most perfect shame face.

"I didn't say it was."

Tony fell back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling light. "He doesn't think it was."

Steve nodded his head. "You wanted it to be?"

Tony let out an empty laugh. "I want a lot of things, Cap." He turned to face Steve. "I couldn't take your advice. I told myself you were right but there was that little voice nagging me. I can't just avoid Loki. I'm his friend. I'm his only friend. I can't just show up in his life whenever it suits me."

"I didn't mean it like that," Steve muttered.

He turned back to the ceiling. "I know... " Tony tried to find the words he wanted to say. How could he tell his best pal that he was falling for Loki. Before Tony had merely said he was attracted. But attracted and falling are two different things.

And how could he tell Steve that he had a chance. That if he was really lucky, he and Loki could be something. Tony tried not to think of the repercussions.

His father would probably kill him. Bye bye Tony. And Loki's dad. From what Tony had observed and what Loki had told him, Mr. Odinson didn't seem the most open minded fellow. Thor would probably try to kill him. Correction, Thor would kill him. And Loki's social standing would either fall or rise substantially. That meant either everyone at school would hate him more or pretend to like him just because they two were something.

Life sucked. That was Tony's conclusion. No matter what happened, he lost. And if Loki wasn't interested at all, chances were they'd stop being friends. Tony didn't want to lose his friendship just because he had a stupid crush.

"I'm going to his house later for pumpkin pie," Tony informed his friend.

"Do you want me to come with?"

Tony took a deep breath. "I don't know."

\--

Loki watched A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving while he ate a plate of rejected pumpkin cookies. These were the ones that fell apart or were slightly over burnt. Perfectly edible, but a presentable table it did not make.

He made the cookies while his mother worked on the pie. If he hadn't, there would have been an excess of unwanted pumpkin in the house. Besides, pumpkin cookies were awesome.

When the film had finished and there were only crumbs on his plate, Loki figured he'd rejoin civilization.

He found his mom in the kitchen (surprise, surprise), reading a book and keeping an eye on the turkey. "How's Gretchen?" Loki asked, sneaking a peek at the turkey.

"Almost done," Frigga answered. "You better wash that."

Loki rolled his eyes as he returned to the sink and began washing his plate. "When's everyone supposed to get here?"

"Five," Frigga said. "I expect you washed, changed, and in the living room at a quarter till. And try not to insult your cousins." Loki opened his mouth to object but Frigga cut him off with, "Nor your uncles or your grandparents."

Loki resisted the urge to make a face. "It was only one time," Loki mumbled. "And purely accidental."

"Accidental or not, your father and I had to do some serious damage control," Frigga told him.

Loki huffed away to his bedroom. There was a reason he didn't do civilization.

\--

At a quarter to, Loki was sitting on the couch wearing a white button down, a black vest, an emerald green tie, and black slacks. His mother had denied him the sneakers, so he wore his only pair of black dress shoes. His mother thought he looked dashing. Loki felt like a monkey on display.

Thor sat next to him, wearing a similar outfit but a blue tie and no vest. He smiled at Loki who merely rolled his eyes and rolled up his sleeves. "Is dad home?" Thor asked.

Loki shrugged. He'd been in his room more or less all day. "How would I know?"

"I thought perhaps you had heard him arrive," Thor offered. "He should be here."

"Perhaps he wishes to be fashionably late," Loki said.

The doorbell rang and Loki and Thor took their spots near the door. It was slightly roomy due to the fact their Father wasn't next to them. Frigga ran in from the kitchen, an apron covering her dress. She did a brief inspection of her boys before opening the door.

"Hi!"

"Look at you!"

"Happy Thanksgiving!"

"You look lovely."

"Look at these handsome boys!"

Loki wanted to hurl. Or throw himself off a roof. Or something less degrading and harmful.

Instead he held back his ire and flashed his best social smile to his Grandpa Borr and Grandma Bestla who hugged and kissed them. Grandma Bestla went so far as to ruffle his hair.

Next were Uncles Vili and Vé, and their wives Atla and Idun followed by their children Tyr, Baldur, Syn, Elli, and Sigi. Why were they all named after some Icelandic rock band? This was ridiculous.

The adults gathered in the dining room to talk and gossip and do whatever grownups do, while the kids were shunned to the living room. Loki sat uncomfortably next to Thor and Baldur. They were the oldest and closest to each other than the other cousins.

Loki couldn't remember a time when those two weren't together, doing whatever it was that they did. Ok, so maybe Loki's memory wasn't that great when it came to Thing 1 and Thing 2. Chances were they had been chasing pigeons or playing football or being generally stupid.

And speaking of football... Loki was wondering how horrific it would be if he just ripped his own eyes out. Tyr, Baldur, Sigi, and Thor were entranced by the game while Elli and Syn were discussing some god awful television program. If Loki got around to insulting any of them, they certainly wouldn't understand it.

\--

"Where is my son?" Bestla asked as she sat in the chair Vili had pulled out for her.

Frigga was untying her apron as she said, "He's out of town on business."

"He is avoiding us," Vé teased as he came from the kitchen with a pitcher of lemonade and several cups. "It was only a matter of time before he got tired of us. Mother, you should punish him most severely."

"I plan to," Bestla answered, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"We'll cut him out of the will," Borr declared gruffly.

"I don't think he needs the money," Vili stated as he took a good eyeful of the dining room.

"Odin's flight was delayed," Frigga informed them as she finally sat down at the table. "Hopefully he'll be home before the night is through."

"How are my grandsons," Borr asked Frigga.

"Quite well," she said.

"Didn't you see them, Pop?" Vé asked. "I could have sworn I saw two terribly uncomfortable boys standing in the hall when I came in. They most certainly didn't belong to me. They belong to you, Vili?"

"My children were standing uncomfortably on the front porch," Vili responded. "Couldn't have been mine."

The rest of the conversation continued in a similar manner. Queries of grandchildren, nephews, nieces, work, home and all else were the driving force of pre-dinner pleasantries.

Pre-dinner pleasantries for the Odinson kids involved football, gossip, and various imaginary scenarios which included fire, mass murder, and a large comforter.

\--

Tony and Steve were watching the game. Another Thanksgiving tradition. Mrs. Rogers was putting the last touches on their turkey and so the boys were waiting patiently to eat.

The first time Tony spent Thanksgiving with the Rogers', Steve had to explain football to Tony. He had decided he liked it. Honestly, he could live without football, but when it was on Tony didn't hate it and he could sit through it with a basic understanding of the game. Usually he tried to work out the physics of the game.

Yes, he was a nerd. Tony was only recently noticing that.

When turkey was done, Mrs. Rogers called the boys to set the dining room table. Steve took the plates and cups while Tony set the silverware and napkins. Mrs. Rogers brought in the various foods, turkey, gravy, potatoes, stuffing, green bean casserole, and a piping hot apple crisp.

\--

Loki had never been happier than when Frigga asked him to help bring the food to the table. He had practically jumped at the chance. He was sure he could feel his brain cells dying as he sat on that couch.

Although he wasn't sure if he made the right choice. Every time he passed through the dining room he was plagued with questions from Uncle Vili or Aunt Alta or Grandma Bestla. He answered them the best he could, but most were questions he couldn't even begin to prepare for. The worst part was, he wasn't allowed to back talk them.

Once the food was on the table, and it was made plain that Odin was not going to make it in time to carve the turkey, every Odinson sat round the table with an empty plate ready to be filled.

\--

Mrs. Rogers bowed her head, and Tony and Steve followed suit.

"For each new morning with its light, for rest and shelter of the night, for health and food, for love and friends, for everything thy goodness sends. We thank you. Amen."

All three raised their heads and offered each other a smile. "Now," Mrs. Rogers said. "What are we thankful for?"

Steve went first. Steve always went first. "Um… I'm thankful for my mom and her love and support for everything I do. I'm thankful for my friends, who are always there for me. I'm thankful for a roof over my head and warm meals. I'm thankful for everyday that I breathe."

"Tony?"

Tony fidgeted in his chair. "I'm thankful… uh… for not spending today alone. For Mrs. Rogers inviting me like she does every year and not throwing me out for being a jerk. For Steve who puts up with me on a daily basis. Pepper, Clint, Rhodey, Bruce, Loki, and Mrs. Odinson. For my friends and everyone who reminds me that I'm not alone and loved."

"And I'm thankful for every good moment and every bad moment. For every breath I breathe and every sound I hear. I'm thankful for this beautiful world, and this beautiful meal," Mrs. Rogers added.

Once all thanks were given, they dug in.

\--

I'm thankful that you're all not spending the night, Loki thought to himself as Sigi told everyone what he was thankful for.

_I'm thankful that I only have to endure this for a few more hours. I'm thankful I won't see any of these idiots until Christmas. I'm thankful no one has tried having a conversation with me. I'm thankful my dad isn't here right now, urging me to be social._

"You're the last one, Loki," Grandma Bestla said once Sigi finished.

Loki looked at his empty plate and wondered what would be socially acceptable to be thankful for. "I'm thankful for…" Loki scanned the faces of his family who were all watching him intently. "For… another day and… for our food… and…um… family?" Loki offered. The faces of the adults lit up at 'family' and Loki knew he did something right.

With that, Uncle Vè carved the turkey and every plate was stock piled with food.

\--

Tony was under the firm belief that he was incapable of moving. Steve seconded it. Both boys had eaten their fill and thanked Mrs. Rogers profusely for a delicious meal. Tony lay on the couch in a food coma. He probably shouldn't have had that second piece of apple crisp but how could he say no?

Once Tony could feel his legs, he and Steve were put on dishes duty. Steve washed and Tony dried.

Normally, once the dishes were washed and tummies were full, all three would watch A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving followed by Miracle on 34th Street. Tony would argue that that was a Christmas movie and Steve would supply evidence that it was a Thanksgiving film considering it was centered around the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade. Then they'd eat another piece of whatever baked good was left over and a large glass of milk.

But today, Tony decided to leave early. He watched Charlie Brown, because honestly, how could he not, but afterwards packed his bag, thanked Mrs. Rogers for letting him stay over, and left.

He had a date with a slice of pumpkin pie.

\--

When the doorbell rang, nearly everyone figured Odin had finally made it home. Loki begrudgingly went to answer the door. He was the only one not busy talking or laughing or being generally occupied in any way. So when he opened the door and saw Tony standing on the porch, Loki nearly keeled over.

"Hiya, Loks. You look nice."

"You…came," Loki finished lamely.

Tony nodded enthusiastically. "You said there was going to be pumpkin pie. I passed up a third helping of apple crisp for this pie."

Loki tugged at his vest anxiously. "Would you hate me if I asked you to use my bedroom window instead of the front door?"

"Is there a particular reason, or – "

"You're not Uncle Odin," Syn said, popping her head under Loki's arm.

Loki groaned as he opened the door further to let Tony in. "Too late."

Tony chuckled at Loki's obvious discomfort. "Hi," he told her as he entered, the door closing quietly behind him.

"Who're you?" Syn asked.

"Tony Stark."

"Is it your uncle?" came Vili's voice.

"No," Syn called back. "It's just a weird boy."

Tony took deep offense to that. This little girl didn't know he was weird. Tony thought he was quite normal. It wasn't like he had two heads or spoke with a lisp. Syn didn't seem to realize she was rude, because she just walked away back into the living room.

"You should have told me the entire Odinson clan would be gathering for the annual feast of Thanksgiving," Tony teased.

Loki laughed, neither boy moving further out of the hall. "I tried to warn you."

"Who was that?" Tony asked, pointing where Syn just was.

"My cousin, Syn," Loki told him. "There's also my cousins Baldur, Tyr, Sigi, and Elli, my uncles Vili and Vè, my aunts Idun and Atla, Grandpa Borr and Grandma Bestla." Loki looked over his shoulder before adding, "And if you leave now you won't have to meet them."

"I want my pie."

"I'll bring it up to you," Loki pleaded, using his eyebrows to indicate his room upstairs.

Tony would have argued but Frigga came into the hall, smiling grandly at Tony. "You made it," she exclaimed, taking Tony into an embrace and kissing the top of his head. "I'm so glad. I saved a slice of pie just for you. Loki said you might stop by for some."

Loki shuffled his feet in embarrassment. Tony pretended not to see the slight blush creeping up his face. She took his hand and led him past the living room and into the dining room where the adults were conversing.

They fell relatively silent when they saw Tony. Loki stood emotionless behind him.

"This is Anthony Stark, a friend of Loki's," she told her family who greeted him politely. Frigga led him to an empty seat and Loki sat beside him.

"Stark?" Vili asked. "You're not Howard Stark's boy?"

Tony nodded his head slowly. "Uh… yes, sir. I am."

"I'm Loki's uncle Vili," he said, and then pointing at the others around the table in introductions, continued, "This is my wife, Idun, my brother Vè, his wife Atla, my mother, Bestla, and my father, Borr."

"It's nice to meet you," Tony replied.

Frigga returned and placed a slice of pie before the boy who smiled a thanks. Loki found one of the clean forks that lay on the table and handed it to Tony.

"Frigga," Bestla clucked. "Give the boy food, not pie."

"I've already eaten," Tony cut in, a piece of pie already in his mouth. He swallowed and said, "I came solely for pie." And boy what pie. Tony would have melted into a puddle of pure food bliss if he wasn't surrounded by curious faces. It was slightly unnerving. Tony wished he had taken Loki's advice.

"Good?" Loki asked.

"Heavenly," Tony answered, taking another forkful and marveling at the deliciousness.

"I'm glad you like it," Frigga said. "Loki helped."

Tony showed his approval with another biteful.

"I didn't know you helped, Loki," Idun bubbled. "Just the pie?"

Loki didn't answer. Instead he stared at the placemat that was in the shape of a leaf. Frigga answered for him. "He made the cookies and helped with the pie and the turkey. He also made the gravy."

Alta and Idun nodded their approval while Borr scowled. "You shouldn't be doing the cooking," he grunted, looking at Loki. "That's women's work." He turned to Frigga. "Everyone will think he's argr."

Loki stood up sharply, jilting the table slightly as he placed his hands on the table. His knuckles were quickly turning white as he clenched the table. "Excuse me," he growled as he made his way out of the room, his light footsteps on the stairs making their way back to the dining room.

Tony watched in silence as his friend left. He cleared his throat awkwardly before getting up himself. "Uh… thanks for the pie, Mrs. Odinson. Nice to meet all of you," he said before making his way out of the room and bolting up the stairs after Loki.

\--

Loki threw off his shoes and aimed them at the door, tears falling down his face. He ripped off his tie and threw it on the floor. He thought about changing entirely but figured his mom would want him to come down eventually.

So he decided to sit in his closet. Loki noted that he'd spent quite a lot of time in his closet as of late. It clearly meant something, but Loki was too upset to dwell on the subject.

There was a knock at his door but Loki ignored it. It was probably his mom. He heard the door open and a soft voice saying, "Loki?"

Tony. Loki forgot about him. "Loks, you in here?"

Loki considered the pros and cons of letting Tony know where he was. Most of them were cons. A very long list of cons. But Loki decided to risk it and knocked lightly on the closet door.

The closet door opened slowly and Loki could make out Tony's silhouette. "Comfortable?"

Loki didn't answer but that didn't deter Tony. He kicked off his shoes and jacket and threw them somewhere in the room before stepping into the closet and closing the door behind him. He sat down opposite Loki.

Loki was glad it was dark. The last thing he wanted was for Tony to see him crying.

"You ok?" Loki grunted. "I didn't think you were," Tony said.

They remained there in silence, Loki trying his best to hold back his tears but failing miserably, and Tony pretending this was the most natural thing in the world.

Loki put his head atop his knees and clung tightly to them. He could hear Tony shuffling a bit, no doubt he was quickly losing circulation in his legs.

"So… has grandpa been picking up new slang or was he speaking gibberish?" Tony asked, hoping to break some of the tension.

Loki bit back a sob. "Argr," Loki said. "It's a word."

"What's it mean?"

Loki merely shook his head and held himself tighter. He could hear Tony muttering to himself but couldn't make out the words. Suddenly, he felt two arms wrap around him and his head was placed against a warm chest. He could hear Tony's heartbeat.

"I take it it's not good," Tony guessed.

"You guessed correctly," Loki mumbled into Tony's chest, tears rolling down his cheeks and wetting the boy's t-shirt.

"I don't think I like Grandpa Bore," Tony stated, holding onto Loki just a little tighter.

Loki chuckled sadly. "Borr."

"Whatever, I don't like him."

"He's not awful…"

"Don't pretend with me, Loki," Tony told him. "He usually says things like that to you, doesn't he?"

Loki nodded.

"Your dad every say things like that?"

Loki shook his head. "He thinks it though," Loki whispered into Tony's shirt. He let his arms wrap themselves around Tony. Tony tensed momentarily before relaxing under Loki's embrace.

Tony held onto Loki and didn't say another word. Loki's tears fell silently and Tony could feel his shirt dampening slightly, but he didn't care. Loki needed him and he was going to be there for him.

He rested his chin atop Loki's head and hummed quietly. He twirled one of Loki's locks around his finger. Tony could feel him slowly relaxing and hear his tears slowly subsiding.

Before long, Loki had fallen asleep, but Tony did not let the boy go. He couldn't. Just the sheer thought of it tore a hole in Tony's chest.

Tony didn't know how long they had been in that closet or what time it was or if anyone even remembered he was here. Tony's entire being was concentrated on Loki, who always seemed so small when no one was watching.

And because no one was watching, and Loki was sleeping, Tony slackened his hold slightly and used one of his hands to lift Loki's chin up. Tony closed his eyes and kissed him softly, so he wouldn't wake.

Tony knew it was stealing. If Loki was awake, he wouldn't even dare. But Tony needed Loki to know.

He took hold of Loki once more and rested his cheek atop Loki's head. Maybe next time Tony would tell him.

Maybe.

 


	32. A Couple of Dummies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony cursed as he jumped over the couch and made his way to the small kitchen, Dummy following close behind. "Don't you even try to apologize," he told the robot. "If I want to drink an unhealthy amount of Mountain Dew and die of butter poisoning it is your job to say – well since you can't actually talk, but I'm speaking metaphorically – 'Yes, Mister Stark, sir. Anything for you!' Capiche?"

Loki knew things had gone too far.

He knew it when Tony grabbed his hand to buy him a hotdog. He knew it when Tony was wearing that ridiculous Boba Fett helmet. He knew it when he was gutting a pumpkin just because Tony would be eating some of it. And he knew it when he could feel his whole heart flutter when he saw Tony standing on his porch, coat wrapped tightly around him, a grin plastered on his face.

Loki knew things had gone too far when he let Tony into his closet. When Tony sat opposite him and didn't try to make him feel better with false words. When Tony took him into his arms and hummed an undistinguishable song in his ear. When Tony didn't pull away when he decided to throw caution into the wind and hold Tony just as tightly as the boy was holding him.

Things had gone much too far.

Loki could feel himself breaking into little pieces. His whole body, his whole mind, his whole heart hurt. And he could see all of him, ripping apart at the seams and falling. Falling, falling so far down, into an abyss where Loki kept all of his hopes and fears. Where nothing had ever escaped. Where nothing ever saw light.

But he didn't want to fall down there. Not now. Not yet, at least. He wanted to grab onto something, anything. He didn't want this feeling to go away.

Loki was ripping himself apart and he couldn't stop it. Part of him wanted to be held like this forever and the other wanted to push Tony away. Away so far that the boy couldn't hurt him. Because Loki knew he was going to hurt.

Hurt like he always hurt. Pins and needles at his heart. Pricking him every now and then, as a reminder. A reminder that he was nothing. And that he would always be so. That pain that had followed him always and taunted him.

Like it was taunting him now. The needle stood so close, hovering over his heart, waiting.

That was the thing about the hurt. It waited. It was patient. It didn't rush because it knew it would win out in the end.

He wanted to yell, scream, shout at the top of his lungs. He wanted to scream his throat raw, till it bled and he couldn't swallow.

He wanted to tear the world apart because this wasn't fair.

Because this wouldn't last.

Because he would never feel as warm or as safe as he did at this very moment.

\--

In the end, Tony went with hot rod red. There was no point in trying to reinvent a classic. As much as he wanted to make that dip on the doors gold, he stopped himself and painted it the white it rolled off the assembly line with.

Now that is what Tony could call a car. Sleek, shiny, and, dare he say it, sexy. Tony whistled in appreciation. The best part: it was his. All his.

Speaking of which... "Jarv."

"Yes, sir?"

"Update."

There was a brief pause before Jarvis said, "Unchanged, sir."

Tony nodded. "Great." He sat down on the couch and looked about the workshop.

He sighed. Tony hated how quiet his house was, even with Black Sabbath blaring through the speakers. He hated how empty and dead it all was. It was just him and Jarvis, and that really wasn't good enough at the moment.

"Cut the music and ring up Bruce," Tony ordered.

There was the echoing sound of a phone ringing in a now quiet room before Bruce answered. "Tony! You're alive."

"Very funny," Tony responded. "How's my one and only science bro?"

"Fine. Doing homework."

"Ugh, homework. Homework's boring," Tony told him. "Come on, let us science it up."

"You're bored," Bruce observed.

Tony gave out a laugh which only emphasized Bruce's statement. "You've no idea. I need my Crick."

"Why are you Watson?"

"Come on, like I'd be Crick."

"Sorry, Tony," Bruce said. "Why don't you ask your boyfriend?"

"Steve's visiting his grandparents."

"Other boyfriend."

"Clint would only beg me to finally build that churrobo," Tony pouted.

Bruce sighed. "God, Tony. You're a super whore."

"You know it," he smiled.

"I was referring to a certain tall, dark, and pale kid with a panache for trickery," Bruce responded.

"He's not my boyfriend," Tony groaned. "Where are you people getting these ideas?"

"Sounds to me like you've got it bad," Bruce laughed. "Wanna talk about it?"

"I thought you were doing homework," Tony huffed.

"I am," Bruce said. "But I could use a gossip break."

This was why Tony loved Bruce. Yes, they were united by science, but Bruce's laid back attitude made it easy to just talk or hang or whatever. He didn't get self righteous like Steve, demanding like Pepper, ridiculous like Clint, or play the friends forever card like Rhodey.

"Do your homework," Tony told him.

"Alright," Bruce relented. "But you know how to reach me."

"Yeah, yeah," Tony said as Bruce hung up.

That did nothing to fill the void. Tony was getting restless. What the hell was he supposed to do for the next three days? He already finished his car. He completely gave up on the churrobo. And honestly, he really didn't feel like doing his homework. Homework was lame.

He could always call Loki…

No. He was not going to do that. He was going to stay home and do something productive.

Tony lay down on the couch, rubbing his face. "Jarvis?"

"Yes, sir."

"Doctor Who marathon, stat."

"Of course, sir," Jarvis said as he turned on the TV. "From where you left off, sir?"

"What episode was that?"

"Colony in Space."

"Sounds great," Tony told him. "And get Dummy to bring some popcorn and as much Mountain Dew as his little claw can carry."

From the other side of the room, Dummy whirred his claw and chirped.

"You heard Master Stark," Jarvis told him. "Get on it."

Dummy chirped again. "He's not depressed," Jarvis defended. "He's overwrought. I'll start the popcorn. Please give sir his soft drink."

Dummy whirred and moved slowly away from the fridge. "I do not have time to fight with you, Dummy. Now do as you are told. Obey your programming."

The little bot was not going to have any of it. Instead he made his way to Tony who was lazily watching the TARDIS being controlled by Timelords. "Bout time, Dummy," he grumbled as he held out his hand. But instead of a pack of Mountain Dew, he found a metal claw.

"Dummy!"

"I'm sorry sir," Jarvis cut in before Tony could rip out the little guy's wiring, "but Dummy is under the impression that your behavior is unhealthy and self destructive."

"Does he?" Tony cracked. "Well I'll have you know," he chided Dummy, "that I have three days off of school left and I plan on spending it exactly like this."

Dummy whirred at him. "What's he saying?"

"I'd rather not say, sir," Jarvis answered.

Tony cursed as he jumped over the couch and made his way to the small kitchen, Dummy following close behind. "Don't you even try to apologize," he told the robot. "If I want to drink an unhealthy amount of Mountain Dew and die of butter poisoning it is your job to say – well since you can't actually talk, but I'm speaking metaphorically – 'Yes, Mister Stark, sir. Anything for you!' Capiche?"

Dummy whirred and chirped before ramming into his master. "Fuck!"

"Dummy!" Jarvis berated.

Dummy slowly backed away, offering a weak chirp in protest. He whirred his claw before opening the fridge in apology for Tony. "Why does he listen to you and not me?"

"Perhaps it is because we are cut from the same cloth, metaphorically speaking, sir."

"You threatened to shut him down, didn't you?"

"I did, sir."

\--

**I'm living with R2D2 and C3PO. I can't believe it's taken me this long to realize it.**

Loki chuckled quietly to himself as he stuffed his phone back into his pocket. He was in the middle of a joint tutoring session with Thor and Fandral.

He realized that there was no way he was going to get out of his rash decision of agreeing to tutoring Fandral, but by throwing Thor in the mix, he wasn't so much of a threat as he was an annoyance. Not to mention they were on opposite ends of the kitchen table.

"What amuses you so, brother?" Thor asked. Loki rolled his eyes. Honestly, could he do nothing in peace.

"Your face when you attempt to conquer quadratics."

Fandral coughed in attempts to cover his laugh. Loki raised an eyebrow at him. "Is something ailing you?" Fandral shook his head as he cleared his throat. "Are you sure? I'd hate to make you concentrate on math when you are unwell."

"I'm perfect," Fandral smiled.

"I wouldn't say that," Loki muttered as he rested his against the table. He could feel his phone vibrate and he didn't want these two idiots to know he was checking his phone.

**So what I want to know is if that makes me Luke or Anakin.**

**Anakin. - L**

**Really?**

**Because Jarvis and Dummy are definitely the original trilogy droids.**

**Fine. Be Luke. - L**

**I just want to make sure I'm the right Skywalker.**

**In that case, you're probably Leia. - L**

**You're really aiming at my ego, you know that?**

**I thought you'd take that as a compliment. - L**

**In that I'm hot when half naked? I can live with that.**

**That was not what I meant. - L**

**But you didn't deny it...**

**How could I possibly know? I've never seen you half naked. - L**

**I didn't realize we've reached this level in our relationship. Not that I'm complaining...**

Loki turned bright red. How did this even happen? He scrolled through their conversation.  _Oh my god_. Loki was flirting. He didn't know how he was doing it but it happened. He was flirting with Tony Stark. And this conversation was filled with enough innuendo and manipulation to give other people the wrong idea.

"Are you well, brother?" Thor asked. Loki looked up from the table, phone in hand, red faced and a line creasing his forehead.

"Yes," Loki nodded, appearing more like a deer caught in the headlights than someone who is well. "Have you finished?" Loki asked, hoping to change the subject.

He had given both Thor and Fandral fifty math problems to test their abilities, or rather inabilities. It wasn't timed and rather simple (at least Loki found the questions easy), and would be graded by Loki once those two idiots finished.

Fandral and Thor looked at each other before shaking their heads in the negative. "Then how about you stop paying attention to me and get back to work," Loki suggested, a threat barely noticeable in his tone.

**I'll take your silence as a yes.**

**Yes to what? And I was being pestered by Thor and his loyal pooch. - L**

**So you weren't asking for a picture of me half naked? Dammit it!**

**And pooch?**

**Fandral. - L**

If Tony was lazily lounging on his couch he wasn't any longer. Fandral! That dickweed. What the hell was he doing? This was clearly a frontal assault. An attack. A declaration of war.

Tony fell back onto the couch. What the hell was he going on about? Loki wasn't his. And Fandral had never straight out declared his attentions on Loki. But Tony could see it. That Friday during bowling and every other time he spotted him.

He could see that look in Fandral's eye. And it was made even worse by the look he would give Tony. As if he was challenging him. As if to say 'if Loki's yours, he'll soon be mine.'

**What's that jerk doing?**

**Planning on protecting my honor? - L**

**Maybe.**

**I volunteered to tutor him in pre-cal, remember - L**

**I thought you had somehow gotten out of it.**

**Nope. - L**

**I am currently watching two barbaric oafs conquer quadratic functions. It's amusing when they're not talking to me. - L**

**You're helping Thor too?**

**Yup. - L**

**Good.**

**Good? - L**

**I hear he needs help too.**

**Uh huh. Sure. - L**

**You don't believe me?**

**Send Threepio my love. - L**

**Hey! Don't change the subject.**

**I'm sorry, but Loki Odinson is currently occupied. This is an automated message. - L**

**Very cute. Ok. Fine.**

Loki bit his finger to hide his smile. He didn't want anyone to know happy talking to Tony was. This was something personal. And the only reason he cut the conversation short was because he didn't want to share it.

Even if no one was reading the texts, they were still very precious to him. His reactions were his own. For no one's eyes but Tony's.

"Done," Fandral exclaimed, slamming his pencil on the table and grinning exuberantly. Thor sneaked a look at Fandral before returning to his work. "Now what, Teach?"

"Nothing. Go home," Loki suggested.

"You're supposed to help me."

"And I will," Loki told him. "Once I go through your answers, I'll get a better understanding of what's wrong with you." Fandral shot him a look of annoyance. "I apologize, what you're doing wrong," Loki corrected, a smirk on his face.

\--

Dummy was concerned. Many would say that because he was a robot, he had no feelings. And that he was an it. But despite his flaws, Dummy was still a rather advance piece of artificial intelligence, and this little robot was concerned.

Now, Dummy was used to his creator being slightly... catatonic. Not that Dummy knew what that meant. He had heard Jarvis apply it to his master once and it stuck. He was also used to him being rambunctious. Maybe not the right word. But words were not Dummy's forte.

Dummy was under the serious impression that his creator suffered from bad programming. Or a system error. Jarvis had once tried to explain, but the words went right over Dummy's head.

His master was currently suffering one of his system errors. One minute Dummy could read him as happy. Content. Peaceful. And suddenly he was sad, and angry, and not working properly.

"Dummy," he heard his master say. Dummy was petting his creator's knee. It wasn't much, but it was the least Dummy could do. "What are you doing?" Or maybe it was too much.

Dummy stopped, opting instead to whir and chirp, his claw spinning. "It seems Dummy is worried about you, sir." The robot chirped in agreement.

"I'll be alright," Master Stark told Dummy, patting his claw affectionately. "Feel like working on a new project, buddy?"

Dummy whirred his claw excitedly and made his way to the table his creator used to draw up his blue prints. Master Stark chuckled as he followed the robot. "You ever find me a churro recipe, Jarvis?"


	33. Cation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce was stopped in the doorway by Mr. Brewster who held up a stack of cards. Oh no. The dreaded seat change.

By the time Monday morning arrived, Tony had created and destroyed three different versions of the churrobo. Or rather, Dummy destroyed them. Tony didn't want to take credit for Churrobo I, II, or III. They were epic failures.

He had also gone three days without sleep. So when Jarvis informed him it was 7:30 and he had better get a move on, Tony really regretted his life choices.

He was not in the best of moods or state of mind as he pulled into the parking lot. Although he was thoroughly impressed he made it to school in one piece. And with three minutes to spare before the second bell rang. Not too shabby.

Tony made it to his statistics class just as the second ball rang. He plopped down at his desk and dropped his head atop it.

"You look like shit."

"I feel like it."

It wasn't until the end of class that Bruce and Tony were able to actually have a conversation. Mainly because Tony had fallen asleep. "I'd say Fulton didn't notice, but I'd be lying."

Tony grunted, his face planted in his math book. "Shut up."

Bruce took his pencil and prodded Tony's side. Tony twitched slightly but did not move. "Rough night?"

"I haven't slept since Thanksgiving," Tony mumbled.

Despite how it sounded, Bruce knew he wasn't complaining. Tony had a habit of working for days on end without realizing he had to do normal people things. Like sleep or bathe.

"I thought you were going to take things easy," Bruce said.

Tony shrugged, moving his head slightly so he could easily look at Bruce if he felt like opening his eyes. "Dummy wanted me to do something. So we built Clint his goddamned churrobo."

"Really?"

"Don't ask to see it though," Tony informed him. "It's trash. Literally."

The bell rang and everyone gathered up their things. Bruce gathered up Tony. "You should've just stayed home."

Tony shook his head. "And miss this?" He spread out his arms in a welcoming manner as he stepped into the hall. "You smell that, Brucey, my dear?" Bruce rolled his eyes. "That's the smell of teen angst."

"Mmm, boy," Bruce muttered as he took hold of Tony and steered him towards his next class. "No other reason for refusing to play hookie?"

"Nope. Can't think of a single one," Tony said, a smile plastered on his face.

Bruce found the classroom and as he shoved Tony inside said, "I'll tell your boyfriend you said hi."

"Not my boyfriend," Tony called back. "And I'd prefer you tell me what he's wearing."

Bruce wasn't sure when he had openly accepted this whole Tony/Loki thing. Didn't he try to talk Tony out of it in the first place? Bruce had a vague recollection of that conversation.

The chem lab was relatively empty. No one ever really sat down at their seats until about thirty seconds before the bell rang. Only a few students, such as Bruce and Loki, went directly to class; no dilly dallying or gossiping in the halls.

Bruce was stopped in the doorway by Mr. Brewster who held up a stack of cards. Oh no. The dreaded seat change.

Bruce pulled one and found himself with an eight. Great.

He slowly made his way to the back of the classroom and sat down next to Loki who didn't even look at him. Bruce was only joking when he said he'd tell Loki Tony said hello. Great. Just his luck.

Bruce cleared his throat quietly and said, "Hi."

Loki grunted in greeting but continued doodling in his notebook. Normally, Bruce wouldn't care. He honestly could care less if Loki liked him. Or anyone else for that matter. But they were chem partners. Until Mr. Brewster got bored of the seating arrangement, he and Loki were stuck. And Bruce didn't want to suffer just because Loki was unsociable.

"Looks like we're partners…"

"Are you really going to attempt small talk, Banner?" Loki asked, sounding more tired than angry.

"Just, you know," Bruce shrugged. "Trying to make things less awkward."

Loki chuckled. "Because this isn't?"

Bruce laughed at that. "Yeah. I see what you mean."

The two remained relatively quiet. Bruce watched the other students come in and find their new spots. No one was anxious or nervous. They didn't have to be. Bruce drew the card no one else wanted.

Now that Bruce thought about it, that was terribly sad. He stole a glance at Loki who was ignoring everyone and everything, his sole concentration on whatever he was doing in his notebook.

No wonder Tony had been so set on humanizing the guy. Was that the plan? Was there even a plan? Bruce was seriously going to have to have a chat with Tony about all of this. Until then… "Tony said to say hi," Bruce decided.

Loki looked up from his notebook and turned his attention to Bruce, who swallowed and added, "So hi."

Loki's mouth twitched up slightly, but other than that, he gave no reaction. "He also wanted to know what you were wearing." Loki snorted at that and returned to his notebook.

"What do you plan on telling him?"

"That I'm not his errand boy."

"Bravo, Banner," Loki told him. "The meek boy has become a man."

"A meek man," Bruce informed him.

"A man, nonetheless." Loki turned back to him, a smile on his face. "You're not dreadful."

"Thank you?"

Loki nodded as he leaned back in his chair. "You're quite welcome."

\--

Tony wanted to die. He didn't read A Modest Proposal. He hadn't done the freaking assignment. And now Mrs. Thatch was waiting for him to answer the question.

_Ok, Stark. A Modest Proposal. What's it about? Think… Steve mentioned babies. And eating babies. And satire. Stupid churrobo distracting him._

"Swift is using satire to point out the injustice the Irish people face in regards to their lack of food. As well as others who blame them for their predicament," Tony sputtered out.

Mrs. Thatch nodded her head. "Anything else?"

"Eating babies is gross?"

The class laughed at that. Mrs. Thatch turned her attentions elsewhere and Tony was off the hook. "Fandral," Mrs. Thatch called. "What do you think Swift was trying to say?"

Fandral looked up from the book he was pretending to read. "Well... Swift blames both sides," Fandral finally said. "He blames the British government for not helping the Irish, but the Irish people aren't helping themselves either."

Mrs. Thatch nodded in approval. Tony glared at the boy, who smiled smugly right back. Oh, Tony did not like him.

\--

Loki didn't mind Bruce's company. Compared to all the other students he could have been paired up with, Bruce was not the worst. He was a hard worker and was actually sort of smart. Of course Loki already knew that. Tony had spoken of Bruce affectionately as his science bro.

And if Tony liked him, then he couldn't be too bad. But then Loki remembered that Tony liked a lot of people so maybe that wasn't the best way to judge others. Aside from that, Loki found a fellow nerd in Bruce when he laughed at Loki's shirt.

Finally, someone other than Mr. Brewster who understood cations.

"But my concern," Bruce pointed out, "is who's guiding Sam now." They were on their way to homeroom and discussing the ending of Quantum Leap. How it happened, Loki wasn't sure, but he was happy to finally have someone to discuss it with. "Gushie? Because Sam changed time, therefore he never met Al."

"Not to mention, none of those leaps happened, or at least Al wasn't there for those leaps," Loki brought up as he squeezed past a couple of teenagers who decided the hallway was a convenient place to make out.

"Yes!" Bruce practically jumped. "Al is surprisingly all knowing. Was there someone else that Sam found prior to leaping?"

"Or did Sam fail that first leap? Because that leap was all Al," Loki added.

It wasn't until they reached the classroom that they ended their conversation. Loki went to his usual table and Bruce to his.

How depressing, Loki thought. He once again began doodling in his notebook. There was no point in trying to believe he and Bruce could be friends. They would be lab partners and that's it. Nothing more, nothing less.

Besides, why would he try to be friendly with any of Stark's friends. It was ridiculous.

\--

"I've got a great idea," Tony said as Loki put on his coat. It was the end of day and during one of his naps Tony had an epiphany.

"Congratulations," Loki replied.

Tony shook his head. "Don't you want to know what it is?"

"You're probably going to tell me anyway," Loki said, shutting his locker. He headed towards the exit, Tony on his heels like an eager puppy.

"You're tutoring Thor and Fandral, right?"

"Yes," Loki hissed. "You know this."

"Yeah, but what if I help take off some of the load," Tony answered. Loki furrowed his brow at him. "Look, you're already helping Viola with chemistry and taking on two others in pre calculus isn't exactly my idea of fun."

Loki was not convinced. "You help Thor," Tony continued. "Because, duh, he's your brother, and you see him all the time anyway, and I can help Fandral."

"You are volunteering to assist Fandral in his studies," Loki repeated, surprise evident in his statement.

Tony nodded his head. "What can I say, I'm a nice guy." There was that smirk.

Loki simply rolled his eyes. "You realize you must teach him," Loki cautioned. "You cannot sabotage him."

"Why would I do that?" Tony scoffed. "I understand what being a tutor means, Loks. I think I can handle it."

Loki thought it over while Tony innocently stood beside him. "Fine," Loki finally relented. "We're doing a session at my house."

"Like right now, right now?" Tony asked. Loki nodded. "Great!"

Loki raised an eyebrow in amusement as he made his way to Thor's car, leaving Tony behind. "See you in a few minutes, Stark."

Tony grinned. Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... if you wanna know what shirt Loki's wearing you can find it at snorgtees.com/cation. FYI, all of the t-shirts that Loki wears are actual t-shirts that can be purchased in case anyone is interested. Awesome.


	34. Oh Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Greetings, Anthony!" Thor called back. A slight tick of irritation flashed over Tony's face before Thor corrected himself with, "Tony. Greetings, Tony. What brings you to our home?"
> 
> Tony shrugged, sliding over so the three boys could get in. "Thought I'd offer my genius to the less fortunate."

Fandral was glaring at Tony. It had to be a glare. That definitely looked like a glare. Maybe… nope, that was a glare.

Tony would have tried to hide the smug look of satisfaction but honestly, Tony felt way too awesome to even try. The look Fandral was shooting him was priceless. Tony could die right now and he wouldn't complain.

Actually he would. That'd just give Fandral room to play the sympathetic shoulder card and the only sympathetic shoulder was going to be Tony's. He was here for a reason.

Tony didn't move from his spot on the stairs as the Odinson's and a Warrior minus the three made their way to the house. "Hey, Loks. Fandral. Big guy!"

"Greetings, Anthony!" Thor called back. A slight tick of irritation flashed over Tony's face before Thor corrected himself with, "Tony. Greetings, Tony. What brings you to our home?"

Tony shrugged, sliding over so the three boys could get in. "Thought I'd offer my genius to the less fortunate."

Loki snorted, prompting a grin from Tony. "Aren't you lucky?" Tony asked, staring right at Fandral.

The door was finally opened and the boys entered single file, Tony and Loki behind the other two. Tony grabbed Loki's arm and pulled him down slightly to whisper something in his ear.

Fandral turned around in time to see it, and wasn't as surprised as Thor when Loki burst into laughter.

Tony chuckled slightly as he closed the door. He could feel the anger rolling off of Fandral in waves. This was far too easy. And Tony was going to have as much fun as possible.

\--

"Inverse functions, huh?" Tony asked, looking down at the homework assignment Fandral had laid before him. Tony looked at the pretest Loki had handed out Friday. Inverse functions seemed to be Fandral's Achilles heel. The dumbest Achilles heel in the history of Achilles' heels'.

"Yes," Frandral gritted behind clenched teeth. Thor and Loki had decided to work at the kitchen counter while Tony and Fandral worked a good twenty feet away in the dining room. Tony didn't even suggest it, Thor did. That just made Tony want to give him a monster hug.

"Ok…" Tony drawled out. "Let's see if we can wrap our heads around inverse functions." He grinned at Fandral before grabbing a notebook and doing his very best to explain basic mathematics to someone who was not worth this chunk of knowledge.

Tony fought the urge to completely screw him over. The only thing that kept Tony on the straight and narrow was the fact that he was dealing with math. Sweet delicious math. Tony would forgive his murderer as long as there was math in the afterlife. And his workshop. And Jarvis.

Nearly an hour had passed before Fandral finally understood what Tony was trying to explain. And it wasn't because Tony was bad at this whole passing on knowledge thing. Fandral was just stupid. At least that's how Tony reasoned it.

Tony left him to his inverse functions and made his way to the kitchen. He was seriously craving a snack.

Upon entering he found Thor hunched over his notebook, scribbling away while Loki munched on an apple. "How's it on your end?" Loki asked.

"I'm not sure," Tony told him as he opened the fridge.  _Ooh. Pudding._ He grabbed a cup and said, "I left him there to battle it out."

That only got him a look of suspicion from Loki who went over to the cabinets and tossed Tony a spoon. "I explained inverse functions first," Tony grumbled, ripping the top off of his pudding.

"Good," Loki smirked as he stole the top from Tony's hands and licked the pudding off.

"That was mine," Tony complained, although he watched in rapture as Loki dipped his finger in the pudding and licked it clean off his finger.

Loki smirked.

Tony tried to remember how to breathe.

"Brother," came Thor's voice. "I believe I have done something amiss." Loki rolled his eyes as he made his way to Thor's side, his entire being filled with disdain.

Tony had never been more glad that that guy was in the room. "I'm gonna go…" Tony trailed off, walking back from whence he came.

He found Fandral as he left him. Sweat on his brow and a look of complete confusion contorting his less than attractive features. It was nothing personal, it was just… yeah, it was fucking personal.

Tony grinned as he sat down across from him. "I'd lend you some moral support, but I'm not one for false hopes."

"What is your problem?" Fandral asked, slamming his pencil down on the table, staring at Tony with as much loathing as he could possibly muster.

Tony shrugged, a smirk on his face as he took a spoonful of pudding. "No idea what you're talking about," he managed with a mouth full of pudding.

Fandral continued his glaring before pulling back, realization settling in. He matched Tony's grin and then some. He chuckled softly, entertained by his thoughts, no doubt. Tony wanted to punch that smirk right off his face.

"I thought," Fandral taunted, "this was going to be fun. Looks like I wasn't wrong."

"Glad you like math," Tony replied, trying his best to remain calm.

"Oh I do, Tony. Especially when it's getting me what I want."

Tony bit onto the spoon. "And what exactly," he asked, "do you want? I mean other than passing Pre-calculus. Although that should be a cinch. Come on, this is basic mathematics. A child of four could do this."

"I want what you want," Fandral casually remarked, leaning back in his chair. "Unless you're after something different." Fandral darted his eyes towards the kitchen where Loki could be heard explaining functions to Thor for possibly the eight time that afternoon. "I'm not wrong, am I?"

Tony put down his now empty pudding cup and mirrored Fandral's posture, tapping the spoon against his chest. "I knew it. But honestly, if you wanted pudding, you could just ask."

"Does it anger you, Tony?" Fandral asked.

"Course not," Tony answered. "There's at least three more pudding cups in the fridge."

"I'm going to take him from you," Fandral continued. "And I will enjoy every single second," he drawled out, his smirk growing ever wider.

Tony slammed the spoon down on the table, grabbing Fandral by the shirt, lifting him out of his chair so they were nose to nose. "I don't know what you're hoping to get out of this," Tony snarled. "But Loki is not some prize. He belongs to no one. Not me and definitely not you. Now if you're a good little boy I just might let you leave here with your face intact."

Fandral merely chuckled. "Temper, temper, Anthony." Tony's grip only tightened. "It seems I've hit a nerve."

"You stay away from him," Tony hissed.

"Or what?" Fandral asked. "You'll run to daddy?"

Tony smiled, and it slightly disturbed Fandral, though he had enough foresight not to show it. "Oh no," Tony purred. "Nothing as base as that." Tony patted Fandral's cheek. "I'm quite creative, actually. I could think of several things."

"Um…" came Loki's voice. Both boys turned to see Loki standing awkwardly in the doorway, not sure what he walked into.

Tony let go of Fandral and smiled at Loki. "Loks," Tony smiled. "Can you believe Fandral thinks the prequels are better than the originals? Honestly, I don't think I can even stand in the same room as him." Tony wrapped his arm around Loki's shoulders and led him back into the kitchen leaving Fandral to simmer in peace.

"What was that?" Loki whispered, doing his best not to look at Fandral.

Tony shrugged. "Disagreement?"

Loki pulled away. "Tony!"

"It doesn't matter," Tony answered, trying his best not to pick up Loki and kiss him repeatedly for calling him Tony instead of Stark. "He got upset that he wasn't getting it. But he's got it now."

Loki eyed Tony for a moment. Tony met his gaze, not wavering for a second. "You'd best not lie to me, Stark."

"I'm not," Tony assured him. "I wouldn't dream of it."

That seemed enough for Loki who merely nodded. Loki walked up to Thor and said, "I think that's enough for today, Thor. Perhaps you had better drop Fandral off back home."

Thor looked up from his notebook, attempting to look innocent. Tony rolled his eyes. It was obvious Thor had been eavesdropping. Thor nodded before closing his textbook. "That is a rather good idea, brother."

He patted Tony's back in farewell before leaving the room in search of Fandral.

Tony sat on one of the stools, looking at the door Thor had just gone through. He could feel Loki's presence as he sat on one of the neighboring stools. "Are you going to tell me?" Loki asked.

Tony shook his head. "I can't," Tony said in a hushed tone. "Not now, at least."

"Why not?"

Tony could feel Loki's hand playing with the hem of his shirt. Tony grabbed it and held it tight. He looked at Loki's hand, playing with the fingers. "You wouldn't understand."

Loki pulled his hand away. "Wouldn't I?"

Tony shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "Fandral… he thinks… well he thinks that you and I are – "

"And you were informing him we weren't," Loki finished. "Yes, Thor's told me about certain rumors." He chuckled rather coldly.

"No, Loki," Tony shook his head once more. "I was not. I was – "

"It's perfectly alright, Stark," Loki said. "I understand perfectly – "

"God Loki," Tony practically yelled. "You don't get it, do you?"

Loki quirked his head to the side, looking like a small child. "Get what?" Loki asked.

Tony ran his hands through his hair. He never meant for things to go this far. He never – "You drive me mad, do you know that?" Loki blinked. "Everything you do drives me crazy.

"I don't know why. You look at me and suddenly I can't control myself. My mind runs in a million directions and they all lead back to you. You look at me and I just – I just want to – "

Tony pulled at his hair before blurting out, "Hell, I want to do this." Tony grabbed Loki's face and pulled him close, pressing his lips to Loki's.

Loki widened his eyes in surprise and instantly pulled away, stumbling over himself. "What?" Loki strangled out, still in shock.

_Stupid. Stupid stupid stupid._ Of course Loki wouldn't feel the same way. He had never given him any signal. Any amount of hints or reassurance that the feeling was mutual.

"That was a kiss," Tony nearly sighed. "And every time you're near me I just want to pull you to me and kiss you."

"Kiss me?" Loki repeated quietly. More to himself than to Tony.

"God, yes!" Tony shouted. "That's what's so unnerving about you, Loki. You don't even know you do this to me, do you? You don't realize how badly I need you. I need to see you smile, hear you laugh, hear you insult me and threaten me. A day doesn't go by when I don't want to see you.

"I love the way you call me 'Stark' instead of Tony like a normal human being. But that's why I'm crazy about you, Loks. You're not normal. You're you. And I just – "

Anything Tony had wanted to say was cut off by the soft and eager lips of Loki's on his very own. Hands in his hair, Loki practically shoved Tony against the counter, bodies flushed against one another, forgetting to breathe.

For Loki, it was his first real kiss. For Tony, it was the first kiss that ever made him feel like he was on fire. This was right and perfect and how had it taken them so long to realize, but oh God how wonderful this was.

Loki pulled away slowly, his breath shallow as he rested his forehead against Tony's. Green eyes met brown and soon both boys were chuckling. The embarrassment and happiness sinking in.

"Did you mean it?" Loki whispered, playing with the hair on the back of Tony's neck. If Tony had ever thought about getting a haircut, those thoughts diminished instantly.

"Hey," Tony joked. "If I'm lying, I'm dying." Loki pinched his neck prompting an "Ow!" from the boy.

"What was that for?" Tony whined. "I thought you were nuts about Quantum Leap."

"Hmm," Loki agreed. "But I think I like you a little more."

Tony smiled. He certainly wasn't going to argue with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday! Happy birthday to me. I'm literally telling everyone because I'm sitting at my apartment all alone. I lead a very exciting life. AND... this makes me seem absolutely pathetic. Ignore me.


	35. If I'm Lying, I'm Dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumbled words and botched sentences. Words that should never have seen life. Thoughts that deserved something better to attribute itself. Someone who was out of reach even when placed so very, very near.

Loki jolted awake in a cold sweat. His head was pounding and he couldn't breathe. He threw off his blankets and stared up at the dark, cold ceiling. Swirling visions of a kiss swam in the darkness, catching moonbeams and dancing on starlight. A moment in time, doomed to repeat itself.

Taking a breath, Loki sat up and wrapped his arms around his legs, shutting his eyes tight, pressing his forehead to his knees and trying above all else to forget. Forget the smell of him, the feel of him, the voice of him.

Loki had spent the greater part of the week trying to forget. Forcing his body - his mind - to submission, but he fought. Oh, how he fought. Because he didn't want to forget. Not really. He wanted to forget the after.

He was a coward.

And Loki hated it.

Loki fisted his pajama bottoms and choked back a cry. Tears began to run down his face and he let out a terrible sob. This was madness. This was all madness.

_I don't know why. You look at me and suddenly I can't control myself. My mind runs in a million directions and they all lead back to you._

_You don't even know you do this to me, do you? You don't realize how badly I need you. I need to see you smile, hear you laugh, hear you insult me and threaten me._

_A day doesn't go by when I don't want to see you_.

_And every time you're near me I just want to pull you to me and kiss you._

_Kiss you. Need you. Crazy about you._

Jumbled words and botched sentences. Words that should never have seen life. Thoughts that deserved something better to attribute itself. Someone who was out of reach even when placed so very, very near.

A coward. A terrible, terrible coward. Only a coward.

Loki had ran; rather than staying to listen; rather than admitting, yes, I feel the same; rather than kissing back – he ran.

The coward's way out.

Tony had offered Loki a piece of his heart and Loki left him there, his heart exposed; open for others to have a poke at it.

He had been right. Loki didn't understand. He couldn't understand.

But Loki understood perfectly.

He knew what it was like to want – to need – with his whole being. Taking smiles and pretending they were more. To feel a brush of a hand and hoping that it would linger. To awake with someone by your side; someone who didn't question how or why, instead openly embracing what was to be had.

A tears slid down Loki's face but he didn't seem to notice. He wasn't aware of anything. Not the darkness, not his sobs, not his body. He was far away. In a place where he kissed Tony back. In a place where their eyes would meet and they'd know that this was right and perfect and nothing else mattered. Where Loki would whisper as he stared into russet colored eyes, "Did you mean it?" And Tony would grin, perhaps resting his forehead against the other boy's, and casually remark, "If I'm lying, I'm dying."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now you all hate me.


	36. With Two You Get Egg Roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Damn it, Thor!" Loki yelled. "Do I look alright?" Loki's eyes began to water as he observed his hands that lay in his lap. "When am I ever alright?"
> 
> Thor reached out and took Loki in his arms. He could feel Loki tense at his touch but Thor was not going to let go. Whether his brother's illness was contagious or a result of a foul mood, Thor had determined he was to make this right.

Three days.

It had been three days and Tony had yet to see hide nor hair of Loki. It was like he was caught in a haze. That any moment the fog would clear and he'd find him standing there.

But Tony knew that wasn't going to happen.

His entire being was slowly tearing itself into pieces. And each tiny rip was a reminder of his mistake.

The look of pure shock, fear, and what could only be described as disgust that flashed in Loki's eyes just after he kissed him haunted Tony.

Tony had promised he'd never hurt him; betray him, lose him, and yet Tony did what he always did. He screwed things up. And what made it worse was Tony couldn't do anything about it.

He couldn't sit in the closet with Loki and hold him close as he had before. He couldn't text him with some stupid question to get the problem off his mind. He couldn't even buy him a hotdog to fill the hunger, not for food, but companionship – understanding.

Tony made a mess of everything. And as much as it hurt Tony, he couldn't dwell on himself. His whole concern was on Loki. On how he had hurt him, on how he had betrayed him, on how they could never be what they were.

\--

"Where's Clint?" Steve asked, noticing the usual spot vacated. Tony shrugged as he bit into a fry.

"Lunch line," Bruce offered. "Apparently today is the day."

Steve and Tony shot a knowing look. They snuck a peak at the lunch line and, true to Bruce's word, Clint was chatting up Natasha Romanoff.

"Son of a bitch," Tony muttered, absolutely impressed. Tony never thought Clint would get the guts to finally talk to the Russian transfer student. He'd been pining for years and there he was, being Mr. Cool.

Clint made his way to the lunch table, an all knowing look on his face. He proudly sat down and winked.

"What happened?" Steve asked, ever the poster boy for cool and suave.

Clint shrugged. "We talked."

"What about?" Bruce inquired. "And don't say the food because you were rather chummy."

"I'm taking her out tomorrow," Clint grinned, garnering an enthusiastic pat on the back from Steve, a thumbs up from Bruce, and a small head nod from Tony.

I should have done that, Tony thought. Initiate small talk, discuss something they have in common, then take the plunge and ask Loki on a date. Not kiss him and then yell feelings at him. Tony lacked all common sense.

He bit into another soggy fry. "No need to break out the champagne," Clint muttered at Tony.

Tony looked up from his tray and offered Clint a weak smile. "About time."

Bruce and Steve shared a look, but Tony didn't care. So maybe he had been the exact antithesis to the life of the party all week. Tony believed he deserved to wallow in self pity. At least until he was able to clear the air with Loki. Not that that was ever going to happen.

The guy didn't answer his calls or reply to his texts or come to school. Who does that? Tony was lost in a world of anger and self loathing.

Steve reached out and pulled Tony's lunch tray away just as he was about to grab another french fry. "Alright," Steve said. "What's wrong?"

Tony merely grumbled and stole a fry from Clint's tray instead.

"You've been in a funk all week," Bruce stated.

"Have not," Tony practically whined.

Clint pulled his food away before Tony could steal another fry. "Dude, I just scored a date with the girl you've been harping on me to ask out since freshman year and you've barely acknowledged this information."

Tony planted his face onto the table. "I hate all of you," he bemoaned.

\--

Thor knocked on Loki's door but got no response. "Brother?" he asked. "I have your homework." He pressed his ear against the door but heard not a sound. "Loki?"

Nothing. Thor sighed as he placed a folder filled with written assignments and worksheets in front of the door and headed back downstairs.

Thor had not seen Loki in days. He must surely be alive, as his food and homework disappeared in the evenings and his finished assignments and empty bowls reappeared every morning.

It was not like Loki to hide in his – ok, that was completely untrue. It was very like Loki to hide in his room. It was not like Loki to – well that wasn't true either. This was all very Loki-like.

The only difference being Loki had never done it to such an extreme.

Thor sank into a chair and slunk over the kitchen table. His mother, reading glasses atop her nose and hair pulled back, sat opposite him reviewing some important looking documents. She reassuringly ruffled Thor's hair while saying, "He's still not answering, huh?"

Thor's answer was muffled and undistinguishable, and was most certainly an affirmation of her statement. "Maybe he'll answer the door for dinner."

Thor answered once more before realizing his point was not being heard. "What makes you believe so?"

"Because we are having his favorite," Frigga grinned. "And I refuse to feed him until he answers that door."

\--

Thor stood at Loki's door with a bowl of wonton soup, two eggrolls, a plate of kung pao shrimp, and pan fried noodles. His mother had not been lying when she said they were having Loki's favorite. It seemed to Thor she had ordered every little item Loki had ever favored from New Fue City.

"Loki," Thor boomed. "Open your door, for I have brought you a feast of insurmountable proportions." Nothing. "And I will not leave it in front of your door as I have been doing for the last three days." Thor edged slightly closer, hoping to catch some movement from within the room.

Still nothing.

"If you do not come out, I will eat all of the kung pao shrimp."

The door flew open and Thor's smile of success quickly drooped into a frown of concern. "Brother?"

Loki scowled at him before grabbing the food and slamming the door right in his face.

One half of Thor's mind was applauding loudly in his ability to get Loki to actually open his door and leave his room, if only for two seconds. The other half was in a state of shock over the state of his brother.

It was only a brief look, but Thor could see Loki was not in the best of health. He wasn't sure if wonton soup would do any good. Thor had a right mind to go downstairs and make him chicken noodle soup.

Thor knocked. His brother was ill and he was going to do his brotherly duty and watch over him.

"Go away, Thor," Loki rasped.

Thor winced slightly but held his ground. "May I come in?"

"No."

"Please, Loki," Thor softly replied.

Thor put his ear to the door, listening for something. Anything.

"Fine," Loki grumbled.

Thor slowly opened the door to find Loki sitting cross legged on his bed, an army of food surrounding him and noodles hanging from his mouth. Thor shut the door and sat docilely on the opposite end of the bed.

Loki gently nudged an eggroll at Thor, but Thor shook his head in refusal. This food was Loki's. "Mother said you were not well, but – "

"But father said I was faking it, did he not?"

Thor shook his head once more, watching Loki intently. "But," Thor continued, "I did not think it so serious."

Loki merely grimaced.

What Thor had said was no exaggeration. Loki looked beat. He appeared as if he had not slept in days. His skin was a sickly pale, his eyes held deep, dark bags, and his hair and clothing looked unclean and unkempt. This was not the Loki Thor had grown up with.

He looked sickly. Or at the very least, terribly sad. "Is there anything I can do for you?" Thor asked.

Loki put down his chopsticks and put his noodles to the side. "What do you want, Thor?" Loki whispered, keeping his eyes down.

"I am concerned," Thor told him, smiling in an attempt to reassure his brother. It, however, went unnoticed.

Loki scoffed at that. "I am sure. How could you possibly survive without your brother by your side?" Loki drawled sarcastically.

"You know I worry when you are ill," Thor told him. "Perhaps more so than others."

"Others being whom, exactly?" Loki spat. "Your friends? The only one who would hold any interest is Fandral and I plan on bounding his hands and legs with the use of his own intestines as rope. Perhaps I'll hang a snake above him and let its venom drip unto his eyes. No one but you cares, Thor!"

His voice had gone slightly hoarse by the end. He had not spoken to anyone since Monday, Thor was certain.

"Mother cares." Loki huffed slightly. "And Father." Loki rolled his eyes at that one. "And Tony."

Loki stiffened at the last one. He began to twirl his chopsticks nervously. "He does not care," Loki whispered. "He should not care."

Thor edged closer to his brother. "Are you alright?"

"Damn it, Thor!" Loki yelled. "Do I look alright?" Loki's eyes began to water as he observed his hands that lay in his lap. "When am I ever alright?"

Thor reached out and took Loki in his arms. He could feel Loki tense at his touch but Thor was not going to let go. Whether his brother's illness was contagious or a result of a foul mood, Thor had determined he was to make this right.

Loki slowly relaxed and tightly hugged him back. Thor had not held Loki like this since they were children.

Thor used to do it all the time. Whether it was to reassure himself his brother did indeed exist and was his or after Loki had a nightmare and crawled into his bed, hoping that together they could get rid of the monsters. How much comfort he had forgotten was in something so simple as a hug.

"Tell me what ails you, brother," Thor said.

Loki shook his head violently against Thor's neck. "You would not understand."

"Then make me understand," Thor replied. "You are good at that."

Loki sniffed before pulling away. He looked up at Thor sadly. Thor had been correct in his earlier assessment.

"I am an idiot," Loki murmured.

"You are no idiot," Thor assured him. "You are the most intelligent person I have ever encountered."

Loki shook his head thoughtfully. "But I am, Thor," Loki urged. "I am the biggest fool who has ever graced this planet." Thor quirked his head, attempting to grasp the meaning of Loki's words.

"What has happened to make you so sure?"

"I cannot tell you," Loki whispered, looking down at his hands once more.

"Has it to do with Anthony?" Thor asked, steel in his voice. He knew not the reasoning for Loki's state of health, but if he were to go by Loki's behavior when Tony Stark was mentioned, then that was indeed the root of it all.

Loki refused to answer, but Thor could see he was right. "Has he hurt you?" Thor asked softly. "If he has harmed you in any way, I shall be sure to – "

Thor was interrupted by a rather pathetic attempt at a scoff by Loki. "Do not strain yourself with such gallant gestures," Loki mocked. "One would hardly wish the wrath of Thor befall an unsuspecting mortal."

"Then tell me," Thor insisted.

Loki shook his head. "I cannot," Loki answered. And with that, Loki found his noodles and began eating once more.

Thor knew there was no more he could do and little else to be said. "Will you be attending school tomorrow?" Thor asked.

"I do not think so," Loki answered thoughtfully. "Monday, for certain. But I don't think I could go tomorrow."

Thor nodded before placing a reassuring hand on Loki's shoulder. As Thor made his way to his room, he vowed to speak to Tony the next day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are happening and we're almost done and this makes me happy. Also, sorry about the last chapter, but not really.


	37. Get Squish Like Grape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't know what was worse, knowing that he was going to die or knowing he was going to die and time ticking mercilessly away at an unnatural pace.

When Thor stopped Tony in the hallway just before 6th period and said, "I wish to speak with you once school has ended, Anthony," Tony's first reaction was to run for his life.

What he actually did was more like a "Oh...uh...yeah. Totally, Thor, buddy old pal. Sounds...um... good. Great! Can't wait. Talking. Yay." Proof that Tony was indeed one smooth operator.

A million thoughts plagued Tony's mind throughout the rest of the day. He couldn't concentrate. Actually he already couldn't concentrate. He was concentrating less. And considering before this whole screw-up he hardly concentrated at all, this was saying something.

It was like they took out his fucking brain and began chiseling at it with a jackhammer. Was that possible? Did jackhammers chisel? Or jack? What was the appropriate term for that?

Tony hit the side of his head. There were more important things to think about. Like physics. Physics. Ppphhhhhysicssssss. Phisics. Pheysics?

He was going to die.

Oh dear god in heaven, Thor was going to kill him. Tony knew it. He just - what else could it possibly be? Loki probably said, "Kill Tony." And then Thor was all, "OF COURSE, BROTHER. ANYTHING FOR YOU, BECAUSE WE ARE BROTHERS."

If Tony had any sort of sense he would pass out. Right now. Get sent to the nurses office and then rightfully know he wouldn't have to face Thor. Either way he'd make his way to the nurse's office.

Wait. Today's Friday.

The nurse doesn't come in on Fridays.

Tony was seriously going to have to have a talk with one of the higher ups. Fury... maybe Coulson. He'd talk to Coulson. And demand that the school nurse be in everyday. What happens if you get burned during a science lab or Thor beats you to a pulp on the days she wasn't here?

'Sorry, but you should have thought of that before bleeding to death.'

'No, you should've been there to patch me up!'

Tony glanced at the clock, knowing that the inevitable was near. Two periods and a half. Two periods and a half until he died. Tony was seriously regretting never having made a will. He was the son of billionaire Howard Stark, he should totally have a will. It should be signed and checked and double checked and oh my god have they really only been sitting here for six minutes?

He didn't know what was worse, knowing that he was going to die or knowing he was going to die and time ticking mercilessly away at an unnatural pace.

\--

Thor was waiting for Tony at his locker.  _Holy shit, it's like those high school bully movies. Does that make me the Karate Kid?_

"Anthony," Thor greeted, his voice reverberating off the lockers and hitting Tony like a jackhammer.

Tony flinched as he slowly approached the bigger boy. "Hey..." he tried without his voice cracking. He failed. Terribly.

And if Thor's face was any indication, he heard it. "Are you ill, Tony?" Thor asked, all consideration and sweetness. If the guy was trying to confuse him, he was doing one hell of a job.

"I had hoped we could discuss a few things," Thor said, once Tony supplied a dismissive wave to his question. "When you have finished here," he continued, completely unaware of the sudden lack of color in Tony's face, "meet me in the parking lot."

Tony watched as Thor walked away. Once out of sight, Tony's legs gave in and he would've fallen into a gelatinous mess on the ground if he hadn't gripped tightly onto his locker.

Parking lot. That was like the universal code for "I'm going to kill you."

Tony shoved a whole bunch of crap into his locker and made his way to the parking lot. Hell, it even sounded ominous in his head. THE PARKING LOT. Narrated by Victor Price.

Stepping outside, Tony was immediately blinded by the sun. That's a bad omen, right? He trampled leaves as he went and apologized to each one. He knew what it was going to be like to be squashed with no help in sight.

Spotting Thor at his car, Tony took a deep breath and tried his best to stay cool. "Hey!" Tony called, all nonchalant, and was that a smile on his face, because if it was, Tony was one hell of an actor.

Thor grinned back and offered a friendly wave. Tony hated that he looked like a giant puppy. It just made his inevitable death all the more intolerable.

"So...," Tony drawled out, hands in his coat pockets, eyebrows raised, lips pursed and rocking on his feet nervously. "What... uh... you wanna talk about?"

Thor opened his door and simply said, "Get in."

If that wasn't a warning sign that Thor was going to murder him in the vehicle and then dispose of his body, then Tony didn't know what it was. But seeing as there were a couple of witnesses and Thor was being kind of friendly ( _he's just messing with you_ ), and Thor could easily hurt him just by resting a hand on his shoulder, Tony decided it was the slightly lesser of every evil he could think of.

Tony closed the door quietly and began contemplating whether he should put on his seatbelt or not.  _Safety first!_

"My brother is not well," Thor said softly, which was very odd. Softly and Thor didn't belong in the same sentence. Or the same planet.

Tony tried not to look guilty. "Is that why he hasn't been in school?" Tony inquired, clearing his throat midway through his sentence. This wasn't uncomfortable in any way. No, sir.

Thor nodded. He turned to Tony and added, "I think you should visit him."

Tony just gaped. If asked, he'd say he didn't, but he was honest to god gaping at Thor like a fish. And not those cute little fish. One of those fish that don't realize how stupid they look. The kind that evolution was not kind to.

"I do not think it is an illness of the usual kind," Thor plowed on, completely dismissing Tony's face of shock. "He is, at times, prone to making himself ill. He is distressed and I believe that seeing you will make him better."

Tony chuckled nervously. "I don't think that's it, big guy," Tony muttered.

"It is," Thor affirmed. "You will see my brother and apologize for any grievance you have caused him."

"Woah," Tony blurted. "What do you mean grievance?" Not the best strategy, but if he plays dumb maybe, just maybe, things'll work out.

Thor shrugged. "I know not the details but he acted strangely once I returned from Fandral's house and as you were the only one in the house before my arrival, I must assume you have upset him."

Tony didn't respond to that. What would he say? So Tony drooped his shoulders and slouched down in the seat in defeat. "Yeah..." he said. "Alright."

"Good," Thor grinned. He beamed at Tony which only made him feel worse. "I shall expect you at our home within the hour."

Tony grimaced as he exited the vehicle. Tony wished Thor had just killed him. That would have been much easier. Much better. Not as gut wrenching and heart pounding as being forced to apologize to the guy you screwed things up with.

The guy you threw feelings at and then ran away.

But Loki was sick.

And if Tony was the cause of it, well then he was just going to suck it up.

He'd been trying to apologize all week anyway.

So Tony swallowed his pride and most of his fear (which was fairly difficult considering he could feel it creep up his esophagus and god that word was weird) as he fished around his pockets for his car keys.

As he started his car, Tony tried to think up a plan of action. Loki was not just going to let him in his room and forgive him. He'd have to really fight. Hell, he'd have to fight for Loki to even look at him. Open the door. Not kill him.

Tony wasn't sure what it was about the Odinson's that just set him on edge. Bodily and physical harm (and mental with Loki) were always on the menu. Loki, not so much as he used to but that didn't mean he didn't have the potential, and Thor only when Tony knew he had done something wrong.

It wasn't long before he was standing in front of Loki's bedroom door, Thor peering his head out of his room and offering a thumbs up.

Tony wondered what his life had got to. When had he allowed things to get so far gone that Thor was offering thumbs up to him like it was a special potion that would make everything better.

Tony sighed before knocking lightly on the door.

Nothing.

Well, no surprise there.

Tony knocked again.

"Go away, Thor," groaned Loki. Tony turned to Thor who merely shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. In other words, he was on his own.

He knocked again, this time adding, "It's me, Loks."

Tony stood there, heart pounding, palms sweating, and the beginning of a panic attack stirring, each second ticking away at his mental and physical health. He considered putting his ear to the door but decided he didn't want to seem too needy.

So instead, he stood there. At the doors to purgatory. If they opened, he had a chance at redemption. And if they didn't...

Well then Tony was going to be standing around for quite a while.

No one had ever said purgatory was easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double posts because I want to finish. Last chapter coming right up.


	38. Two Lost Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He could feel Tony pull away from the door and suddenly Loki felt so alone. That's it. He was giving up. Good. That's what he wanted, wasn't it? For Tony to go away? For life to go back to normal?
> 
> Suddenly there was loud obnoxious banging and a small shove against the door. "The wonderful thing about Tony Stark," Tony said, "is that he can talk just about anywhere." Loki didn't answer. "Should I ask Thor to join our little powwow?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to see some awesome fan art, [you can find it here!](http://meixx.deviantart.com/art/Lighten-Up-Dude-328522979)

Loki had been lying on the floor for the past hour and a half, staring at the dust bunnies that had gathered underneath his desk in those far reaching corners that the broom could never penetrate. He lay there wondering why they were called dust bunnies. They weren't rabbit like in any way.

It was most likely one of those stupid human things. Loki considered thinking up some more stupid human things but he was already bored and disgusted with the subject that he stopped at dust bunnies.

_Knock knock knock._

Loki's whole body seemed to groan. Honestly. Couldn't a guy contemplate the miseries of life in peace any longer? Loki turned his head towards the door and saw a shadow obscuring the light that managed to make its way beneath the door.

Maybe if he lay absolutely still, Thor would go away.

_Knock knock knock._

Or not.

"Go away, Thor," Loki groaned. This was highly aggravating. Thor should go soak his head.

A soft shuffling of feet could be discerned from the doorway before another knock, this time accompanied with, "It's me, Loks."

Loki shot up immediately. Tony?

 _No. No no no no nnonononononono._  What was he doing here? He shouldn't be here. He should off doing… things. Not here. Oh god what was he doing here?

Loki slowly crawled to the door and pressed his face to the ground trying to make out if it really was Tony at his door.  _Damn this door!_

He hated how the threshold more or less blocked any chance of trying to make out anything. He silently cursed the architect and builders of the house. He cursed all of mankind and most of all how the space let light in but didn't let him look out.

Loki took a moment to reevaluate his life decisions.

And then decided that trying to peer under his door on his hands and knees was degrading.

He leaned against the door carefully so as not to alert the boy on the other side. "What do you want?" he rasped. Not talking for nearly a week was severely doing a number on his vocal chords.

Loki could feel the door press against him. He imagined Tony leaning his head against the door. "I came to see how you were," Tony answered. But something about the way he said it made Loki feel he wasn't telling the whole truth.

"I'm fine," Loki told him. "Go away."

Tony didn't respond but Loki knew he was still there. He could feel him rolling the top of his head against the door.

"Are you sure?" Tony finally asked.

"Yes."

"Somehow I can't believe you."

"Likewise."

He heard a soft chuckle and a light rap of knuckles against the door, sending a pleasant vibration down Loki's back. "Are you gonna let me in?" Tony whispered.

Loki shook his head, despite knowing Tony couldn't see him. "No."

He could feel Tony pull away from the door and suddenly Loki felt so alone. That's it. He was giving up. Good. That's what he wanted, wasn't it? For Tony to go away? For life to go back to normal?

Suddenly there was loud obnoxious banging and a small shove against the door. "The wonderful thing about Tony Stark," Tony said, "is that he can talk just about anywhere." Loki didn't answer. "Should I ask Thor to join our little powwow?"

\--

Tony sat, his back against the door, legs pulled up to his chest and arms dangling atop his knees. He really should just go away. There was no point in staying if Loki clearly didn't want him around. Thor popped his head back out of his room.

"Powwow?" he asked, thoroughly confused.

Tony snickered, "Nothing, Hercules. I was trying to see if that'd induce your brother to let me in."

"He is uncooperative," Thor stated. It seemed like this was something Thor was quite used to.

"So it would seem," Tony agreed. He felt, rather than heard his stomach rumble and asked, "Can I get like a cookie or something? I don't know how long I'm gonna be camped out here."

Thor nodded before leaving his room and making his way down the stairs. Once out of sight Tony said, "How weird is it that your brother's getting me cookies?"

"Very."

"I came to apologize," Tony confessed. "And while I'd love to do that with a door between us, I'd prefer if your brother couldn't hear me. Because he might just decide to go Viking on me, and while I appreciated his unexpected niceness, I'm sure it won't last."

Loki didn't answer. Well there went that bargaining chip. Thor soon returned with a box of poptarts and a glass of milk. Tony wondered if it was alright to offer Thor a job as his butler.

"Thanks," Tony smiled. Or rather, Loki was positive he was smiling. Probably more of a grin. One of those little grins of thanks he was prone to giving. The sort that Loki usually caught Tony offering him.

"I hope you don't mind," Tony started up again, "but this poptart is delicious, and I am hungry, so if the conversation is just a little slow, you'll have to blame it on this sweet, delicious, poptart."

It was clear that Tony wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon.

So Loki did the only thing to be done. He opened the door.

Tony fell back in an undignified heap, his eyes wide in surprise and a poptart falling down the wrong pipe. He tried to get up but was seriously delayed by his incessant coughing. It was rather funny, though Loki made sure not to let Tony know.

Once he had finished dying, Tony decided that the floor was very comfortable and lay between the hall and Loki's room.

"Are you going to get up?"

"Why should I?"

Loki huffed before deciding this was a bad idea after all. He began closing the door, knocking it into Tony's head, before Tony decided this was not as fun as he thought it was going to be. He crawled his way into Loki's room and let the door close behind him.

"Hi," Tony drawled out.

"Hi," Loki stated, taking a seat at his desk.

Tony sat up, leaning against Loki's bed and trying his best not to look uncomfortable.

The two just looked at each other for a while, neither knowing what to say or what to do. Tony wanted to make things right and Loki just wanted to forget. But neither knew that deep down what they wanted and needed were one in the same and it was each other.

No matter what they thought or said, it was plain that things could never go back; things could never be made right.

Tony had meant every word he said. And Loki wanted, nay, needed to believe them.

How would either even begin to explain all that was in their hearts? They were alike, these two, and yet so very different. Was that where their attraction had begun – had grown?

Neither had begun to consider how things were to be corrected between the two. Their idea of fixing things was to sweep it under the rug or laugh it off. But not this time. This time things could not be forgotten. Things could not be shrugged off like a holiday sweater.

So Tony took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry," just as Loki asked, "Did you mean it?"

Their eyes met and they each greeted one another with a complete look of shock.

Tony leaned forward slightly as he answered, "Yes." Loki looked down at his hands, if in disgust or embarrassment, Tony wasn't sure. "Every single word I meant, Loki. And maybe… maybe you don't feel that way, but I don't care." Loki looked up then and Tony made sure to look him in his oh so green eyes. "Not that I don't care how you feel, cause I don't think I've ever cared so much of that from someone. You're this rare exception to everything. What I don't care is if we could never be anything because I enjoy this odd friendship we have. And for now that's enough."

Loki smiled sadly at him before nodding. "So you're not really sorry," he tried his best to smirk.

Tony shook his head. "Not about what I said, no. But I am about kissing you." Loki nodded again but Tony couldn't help but feel he didn't understand. "I don't ever want to do anything to you without your permission, Loks," he explained pleadingly. "I took something from you I most likely shouldn't have and for that I am completely sorry."

Loki nodded once more. Tony wanted to yell, to scream, to beg for him to say something. Anything. Something more than a nod which was probably just a lie anyway.

They sat in silence once more, this time neither wanted to look at each other. They didn't want to be reminded. It was so very hard and they were so very sure that what they were feeling was nothing more than a fleeting moment of insanity.

Flutters and pounding hearts, sweet smiles and locked eyes, it was nothing more than imagination and daydream. This was real life, not a fairy tale. And there was no kiss and make up and there was no way this could ever be something, no matter how hard they tried.

Because no one would ever be willing to admit the truth. A truth so beautifully simple and honest and basic. Something that had been romanticized in novels and films but at the end of the day, perhaps it wasn't romanticized at all.

Sometimes love does prevail and sometimes things work out and sometimes two boys can look at each other and realize that maybe, just maybe there is something there. And sometimes they realize it at the same time and when that happens maybe magic happens.

Or it's something simpler.

Perhaps one boy looked down at the other and believed him. And so he sat down next to him and offered a smile. Not the usual kind. Not the one full of malice or pain or a whimsical longing, but one of happiness, of honesty.

And maybe, just maybe he took the boys hand and said, "Of course you can have it," and pressed his lips against that same boy, not caring if he was putting his heart on the line because sometimes you had to put your heart out there if you wanted something just a little more.

And then maybe that boy kissed back, slowly drawing his hands in his partner's dark hair and drew him closer. And they sat on the ground, neither wanting to let the other know that this was their greatest fear and greatest wish, but it didn't have to be said because they were telling each other now.

They were making a promise and with each breath they drew they seemed to whisper those fears and as their noses touched they were given the comfort they felt they never had and as they drew each other closer they felt safe, like they had never felt safe.

And maybe that's what they were afraid of or what they wanted most. Safety was not familiar in any way and yet they felt it in their every heartbeat, in every breath, in every touch.

Perhaps the kisses had to end. But that feeling didn't. That complete and pure ecstasy of what they were. Of admitting without words what was in their hearts. Because wasn't that the hardest part?

And so Loki rested his head on Tony's shoulder and forgot the rest of the world. And Tony held Loki close to him because who knew how long they had before the bomb dropped. But when it did, weren't they the stronger for having each other?

Two boys.

Two completely lost boys who had found each other and maybe that was enough.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done!


	39. Part III Up

So update on this series. TCOLO (the second part) is currently blocked on this site. Still waiting to hear from AO3 staff, but I'll probably try to repost sometime this month. If you want to read it, feel free to on FF.net. Same title, same username. Other news, the third part of the series, DROWNING HEARTS KEEPS US HERE, is up. We're currently on Ch 2. That is all. 

:)

-andquitefrankly

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Wanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251856) by [Nikoleta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikoleta/pseuds/Nikoleta)




End file.
